A New Hope
by Rejected Acceptance
Summary: OC Origin Story. A beginning is the point in time or space at which something starts. Every hero has a beginning. As the ashes fade away, a new phoenix is born. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue, Part 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything Crash related, since he belongs to, well that I don't know, but he belongs to whoever owns him at this time. Either way, I don't own anything related to the Crash Bandicoot universe. Other than that, I do own all my OC's that appear in this story, as well as the concept and idea of this story. Well, now that we got that out of the way, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**_Prologue, Part 1: Birth of a New Hero_**

_Every hero starts somewhere..._

In a large plain, there is a large wooden house. As we get closer, screams of pain are being heard. Moving through the front door, the screams appear to get louder. As we follow the sounds, we progress to the nearby stairs, leading to the second floor of the household. As we reach the next floor, we move down the hallway, only to hear another scream of pain, except it is louder than before. This time, it sounds like we're getting closer. We continue down the hallway, and we see the third door on the right completely open. We enter, only to find five figures. The figures appear to be Anthros, animal-like creatures who share human characteristics. There are three males and two females in the room. Two of the males are standing on the left and right side of the bed, which contains one of the females who appears to be giving birth. The other female is at the end of the bed, helping to deliver the newborn as the third male stands by. We now focus on the female laying on the bed, who lets out another painful scream. She appears to look like a coyote. Sweat drips from her forehead, and she looks at the male on her left. The male appears to be a wolf, as well as the coyote's mate, as on both their left ring fingers, there is a wedding band. Suffering in pain, the coyote grabs the wolf's hand, gripping tightly.

"Aaron, I'm scared. What if-"

"Sofia, don't worry, love. Nothing will happen to our child."

"Don't forget you have another kid, Dad."

Aaron, the wolf, looked at his son, who stood on the right side of Sofia. His son gave him a smile, signaling that he was just kidding. Sofia looked at her son, who looked similiar to his father, as well and gave him a weak smile and said in between her panting, "Do not worry Marcus. I love you and your sibling with an equal amount of love." As Sofia finished her sentence, she gripped Aaron's hand tighter as another scream escaped her. Aaron could not stand to see his wife in much pain. He looked at the female who was helping to deliver the baby, and said, "Maria, how are we looking over there?" The female ocelot who was Maria responded, "Everything's fine. Sofia, you're doing great, dear. Just a little-Nevermind, I can see the baby coming out!" Immediately, Aaron, Marcus, and the third unknown male, looked and shouted, "WHAT?"

"Ok. Everybody needs to help me on this one. Aaron, find a blanket to wrap the baby in. Emilio, find something I can use to cut the cord. Marcus...stay with your mother and don't come over here!" Aaron ran off before saying, "Hold on, Sofia. I'll be back in a bit." As for the Emilio, the third male who appeared to be an owl, took out a sword and said, "Just say when I can cut the cord." As for Marcus, he was confused by what Maria meant when she told him not to move. Being only 3 years old and always curious, he left to see why Maria didn't want him over where she was. Unfortunately, he did. "Aunt Mary, why don't-OH, MONKEY ON A STICK!" Marcus saw something that he probably shouldn't have saw for another 20 years to come. Immediately, seeing his mother giving birth to his little brother or sister made the oldest child's stomach sick. He ran back to his mother, who made a small laugh as her son came back. "That's why you should've stayed." Looking straight up at his mother, Marcus said quickly and nervously, "Ohhh, I'm staying here alright!"

Aaron came back with a blanket and gave it to Maria. The wolf walked back to his wife and held her hand again once more. Maria looked up and said, "Just a couple more pushes Sofia! The baby's almost here!" Aaron smiled and said to his wife, "A couple more and the baby here's, love. This is wonderful, this is amazing, this is-" Sofia grabbed her husband's collar and said with anger rising, "Aaron. Child birth is a miracle, but when it happens, it is a nightmare!" Letting go of her mate's shirt, Sofia let out another scream, this one causing Emilio, Marcus, and Aaron to cover their ears with their hands. But as the scream died down, another scream was heard, except it did not come from Sofia. The eyes of everybody in the room, except for Maria, looked to see the ocelot stand up. "Emilio, cut it." With a swift swing, the owl cut the cord connecting the child to the mother. As Maria stood up, she held a bundled blanket. Aaron walked over and Maria handed him the small bundle of joy as she said, "It's a boy." Taking his child into his arms, the wolf saw that his newborn son looked like his mother. Grey fur and black hair, the baby seemed to resemble his mother the most. With a smile, Aaron spoke to his child, "Hey there. I'm your father." Walking back to his wife, who looked tired out, the wolf showed the child to his mother while saying, "And this, this is your mother." Tears began to pour from Sofia, as well as Aaron and Maria. The coyote said to her husband, "Let me hold him." Aaron handed his son to Sofia, who cradled the new child as soon as he laid in her arms. Sofia could not help but smile as she looked at the new life she gave birth to. Looking up to Marcus, she said, "Marcus, come here. Meet your little brother." Marcus did what he was told, and he sat on the bed to look at his new sibling. Just by looking at his younger brother, Marcus felt an instant connection with the bundled baby.

"Mom, he looks just like you. I don't see any of Dad in him though."

Looking back at her child, she smiled as she saw the color of the youngest child's eyes. "Aaron, look. He has your eyes." The father looked at the newborn to see that his son did inherit his father's grey eyes. He smiled, and looked to see his two friends walk closer. Maria had tears in her eyes as she helped Sofia with the delivery of the baby. Emilio was smiling, something only Aaron had seen rarely. In the silence, Emilio broke it as he asked, "So, what is his name?" Sofia and Aaron looked at each other. The husband smiled at his wife and said, "You name him. I named our first, so it's your turn." Sofia looked back at her son, who looked back at his mother. He raised his arms to reach for his mother. The coyote brought her little cub to her face, and everyone looked surprised as the baby hugged his mother. "This child seems to connect very well with his family. It's like he knows who his mother, father, and brother are." The baby let out a coo and nuzzled against his mother who nuzzled back. Aaron raised his hand to rub his mate's shoulder as a way of saying, "Good job." Holding the baby with one arm, she touched her husband's hand with her free palm. Marcus sat closer and asked his mother, "So, what's his name gonna be, Mom?" With a smile, Sofia knew what she was going to name her child. Looking at her child again, she whispered, "Welcome to the world..."

"Roland."

* * *

**Character Files & Notes**

**Aaron-A wolf who comes from a history of demons. A soldier from Hell, Aaron fought against the forces of Heaven, before falling in love with an angel who would be his wife and mother of his children. After their marriage, both the demon and the angel sought to seek out a new life for themselves while trying to keep their forbidden love a secret.**

**Sofia-A coyote who was born an angel. A warrior of Heaven, Sofia battled against the demons before finding herself in love with one. Aaron and Sofia dated for a few years before getting married. As they began to settle down, they continued their lives before deciding to give up their arms and begin a new life.**

**Emilio-A mortal from earth, Emilio is an owl who helped wed Sofia and Aaron. He is Aaron's comrade, and is a former warrior who fought in a war a long time ago.**

**Maria-Another mortal, Maria is a ocelot who is Sofia's mortal contact as well as her best friend. She tends to wounded soldiers at a hospital and helped Sofia in the delivery of both Marcus and Roland.**

**Marcus and Roland-The children of both Aaron and Sofia. Marcus is the eldest and Roland is the youngest. Both sons have the mixed bloods of Heaven and Hell, making them the only ones of their kind.**

_Basically, this story is focused on Roland, my OC character, and it tells of his origins. The story tells of how Roland will grow into the guy he is today. My bio does tell a bit of who he is, but I guess you can say this fills you on how he began. This will tell of his training to be a warrior, discovering his heritages and powers, and how his past shaped him up to be who he is. If you haven't read my bio, I advise you not to read it because it will deliver spoilers._

* * *

**So, here is a new story of you guys to read. I hope you like it so far, but there is more to come. As of now, this is the first part of the prologue which covers Roland's birth and will cover his early childhood before getting into the real story when he is older. Questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to leave them in the review section. Other than that, I take my leave and I'll keep you guys posted. Bye!**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

_**Prologue, Part 2: Learning Who You Are**_

_5 Years Later_

A heavy sigh escaped Sofia as she saw Aaron drag their two sons inside the house they lived in. She saw the expressions on her children's faces. Marcus, who was now 8, looked a bit set off, as if something angered him. Roland, who was now 5, had a calm, but worried expression. _Oh dear, what happened now, _Sofia asked herself. Recent events involved both of her sons getting in trouble at school. They weren't usually troublemakers, and they had good behaviors. They were good students as well. But nonetheless, whatever the problem was, Sofia tried to stay calm, hoping the children did not cause any serious trouble. She knew her husband would be angry, and the coyote would be the voice of reason. Sofia was pretty good at calming Aaron down, so charming him to get rid of his anger wouldn't be a problem, but she knew that Aaron would let off his steam by working in the garage. As the sound of the door opening reached her ears, the caring mother turned her head towards the door.

"In the kitchen. Now," said the angry voice of Aaron. The wolf's voice was scary enough if he was ticked off, but what added more to the fear was his accent. Usually people were swayed by Aaron's British heritage, but his accent gave more emotion depending on his attitude. "Charming when being suave, fearful when angry," his wife would say.

"Aaron, what happened," Sofia asked with a worried tone as she walked to her husband. "I'll explain in a bit. Come, love. We need to talk to the boys," said the wolf as he moved his way into the kitchen. With a sigh, the coyote said to herself, "Oh, dear."

In the kitchen, Marcus and Roland were sitting at the table. The elder child had his elbows and hands support his head as his arms rested on the table, while the younger child was looking down. Soon, their parents had walked in and the mother sat down as the father still stood up. After a few seconds of silence, Aaron spoke, "Okay, what happened at school?"

Marcus sat up properly and said, "I got into a fight with some other guys because they were making fun of Roland. They weren't just making fun of him, but they were bullying him around." Both Aaron and Sofia looked at Roland, who still had his head down. With concern for her youngest son, Sofia said, "Roland, please look up. What happened?" Slowly, the young coyote raised his head and said softly, "They...tried to hurt me...they made fun of me...because..."

Now Aaron's anger still remained, but he was no longer mad at his children. He was furious at the parents of the children who fought his sons. The wolf knew he wasn't the perfect parent, but he knew that he taught his children that fighting was never the answer. At least that's what he told them when their mother was around. Aaron did love a good fight, but he knew it was better to teach his sons to be mature, not violent. With his own worry building up, the wolf asked, "Roland, why did these kids do this to you?"

With a sigh, knowing his brother was afraid to speak, Marcus spoke up. "They bullied him because they think he's weird and different. I fought them because that's what an older brother should do. Defend his siblings." Sofia felt shocked that Marcus, who she thought knew better, acted with his hands rather then with his voice. "Marcus, you know better than to fight," the mother said. Instantly, the oldest son spoke again, "Well, what was I suppose to do, Mom? Let them hurt my little brother?"

"You could've gotten a teacher to help," said Aaron. The younger wolf then said to his father, "It would've been too late if I left! Roland could've gotten hurt worse if I ran to get a teacher! And you're one to talk, since you said it's okay to settle some things with our hands!" The patriarch's eyes widened and he looked to his wife to see her cross her eyes and give him the most stern look he ever received in his whole life. _Oh shit, _Aaron thought to himself.

"Children," Sofia said in a serious tone, "go to your rooms. I need to talk with your father." Immediately sensing that their father was in trouble, both sons dashed out of the kitchen to their respective rooms. As the children left the room, the matriarch focused on her husband. "Uhhhhh, I might have not been entirely clear with the boys, love. You see-"

"Aaron, what the hell were you thinking? I thought we decided to leave the violence in the past! Isn't that one of the reasons we laid our swords down when I became pregnant with Marcus," Sofia demanded as her husband looked very nervous. His wife was sweet and kind most of the time, but like the saying goes, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Boy, was Sofia mad!

"Not everything can be settled with words, Sofia! The boys could be put in a situation where they can't talk themselves out of it. Plus, what if violence is the only way out," the husband asked his wife. Immediately, his wife walked closer and said with a tone of anger rising,"My sons will not fight! Ever! I do not know about you, my husband, but I gave up the violence a long time ago. I made it clear when our children were born, when we got married, and when we even first started dating!" As Sofia finished her sentence, Aaron saw that tears began to form in her eyes. The wolf hated it when she cry because it made him feel bad, especially if it was he himself who made his wife cried.

"Sofia, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. It's just...what if our boys are put in that situation? I want them to be able to defend themselves. I don't care if it's with their voice or their fists, but all I want is just for our sons to be able to take care of themselves," Aaron said in a caring tone to his mate. He walked over to hold Sofia in his arms. She silently wept, making her husband hate himself even more. "You know it hurts me to see my angel cry." With a slight chuckle, Sofia looked up at her husband. She had no idea how this demon could be ever so emotional with her. The coyote remembered a few times when Aaron would be more open with his feelings with her. The wife spoke to her husband, "I'm okay. I'm scared for our sons as well." The husband cupped his wife's chin, tilted her head up towards his and kissed her. After their kiss, Aaron wiped away her tears.

It was beautiful how these two different people could be in love, despite their own kind fighting over many years. Yet, when they first laid eyes on each other, it was love at first sight. They forgot who they were, what their job was, and anything that reminded them that they were both enemies.

"We should probably talk to the children," the mother had spoke. "Alright," said the father. "I'll talk to Marcus, you talk to Roland." Both wife and husband left the kitchen to talk to the sons they had been assigned to. It was no suprise they talked to the child who they were about to speak with, seeing as how the child had a stronger bond with one parent, but the child still loved his parents equally. Sofia had a stronger connection with Roland, while Aaron seemed to fit very well with Marcus. Both boys had separate rooms, which seemed to fit their own personality.

Aaron walked into his eldest son's room. The room was a bit clean, save for the few clothes that layed out on the floor. The room had a warm tone, due to the sepia colored walls. Marcus's room looked a bit of mixture of clean and dirty. The oldest child was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he threw a ball in the air and proceeded to catch it, repeating the same process until he acknowledged his father. "Hey, Dad," the boy said. His father walked to the bed and sat down. As he did, the elder wolf said to the younger wolf, "Sit up. We need to talk." Obeying his dad, Marcus tossed the ball one more time and caught it, and then the child sat up. Sighing, Aaron said calmly, "Look, Marcus...What you did today was both good and bad. It was good of you to defend your brother, but it was bad that you had to settle the argument with your hands, not your words." Just before the younger wolf could speak, Aaron spoke again, "I know what I said. But at that time, I wasn't clear enough. I guess what I meant to say was...is that sometimes, violence isn't the answer, physical or thought out. To me, sometimes you do have to settle things with your hands, but most of the time everything can be settled with words, or you can be the bigger person and walk away."

Bowing his head down, Marcus said lowly, "Ok, Dad." Smiling, the father hugged his son and gave a peck on the boy's forehead. "I'm sorry I gave you that idea, son. I guess I thought of it because that's how I was raised. Believe me, if I knew how I was being taught, I would've never done anything to anybody. But that's something I want you to know: Sometimes, the lessons you teach your children are lessons you learned when you were a child. Some lessons are good, but others are bad. Marcus, I want you to promise me something." Turning his head towards his father, the young wolf said, "Sure. What is it?" With another smile, Aaron said to his child, "When you get older and you have your own kids, I want you to be a better father that I was. Even if you think I'm the best dad, I want you to be better, ok?" After a small laugh, Marcus said to his father, "Ok. I promise. But it's gonna be hard, though." Being curious, the father asked his child, "How's that?" Smiling at his dad, the younger wolf answered, "Because you're already the best dad there is." Both laughed and hugged, and as they broke away, Aaron said, "Thanks, kiddo. I love you." His son replied, "I love you, too."

Meanwhile, Sofia walked into her youngest child's room. The room was very clean, and sunlight bounced off the sky blue wall. Roland was laying on his bed resting against his pillows while reading a book. His mother smiled as she looked at her son. He was always a reader as she called him. There wasn't a single book in the house that he hadn't read. She managed to make out the title as "The Alchemist" by Paulo Coelho. "Hi, Mom." She smiled again, this time at the sound of his voice. Besides his father's grey eyes, Roland had inherited Aaron's British accent as well. "Roland, we need to have a little chat," Sofia spoke to her youngest son. "Ok," the younger coyote said to the elder coyote. Despite his mixed blood, Roland was also half-wolf and half-coyote, but he happened to look more like his mother, thus why he was mostly comfortable with being a coyote. The son sat up as his mother sat down. "Rollie, you know I'm not completely angry-"

"But you're not happy either, Mom."

A bit surprised at her son's interruption, Sofia just got over it and continued, "Well, yes. But you see, my son, I want to let you know that people will treat you differently than how your family treats you." The younger coyote leaned into his mother and said, "I know, and I understand as well." Sofia smiled and wrapped her left arm around her son. Roland did seem to understand things very quickly, and the elder coyote loved that her youngest child was a quick learner. Sofia still loved Marcus just as much as Roland, but she knew that there are some things the boys will be better than the other at. Getting back to the matter earlier, Sofia said, "Roland, I need to ask you something. How is it that despite being the victim, you ended up getting a suspension alongside your brother?"

With a nervous tone, the youngest child said, "I might've fought back when Marc pulled off one of the blokes that was pounding on me." Sofia could not help but laugh as she hugged her son. Despite her argument with her husband, the wife felt that she always had a feeling that Roland would be a fighter. Based on her past as well as her husband's past, the mother felt that her sons would eventually inherit the fighting spirit that she and Aaron had when they were younger. Her children were growing, and deep down, Sofia knew it would be time to tell them of their heritages. She wondered how her boys would react as both Aaron and her tell the children that they have the blood of a demon and an angel flowing through their veins. Perhaps it was time. First, she would have to talk to Aaron. As the thought placed itself in her mind, Sofia kissed Roland's forehead and said, "I love you, Roland." Hugging his mother, Roland whispered, "I love you too, Mom." The matriarch of the home took her leave, and left the room where she ran into her husband. Both shared a kiss and went to bed.

_One Week Later..._

"Boys, your father and I need to speak to you," Sofia said loudly from the living room. It took a bit of convincing, but the coyote convinced her husband to tell the truth to their sons. They would find out eventually, and that seemed to be the most convincing part the wife gave to her husband.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, the couple turned their heads to see their children walk over to them. "Yes," Roland asked politely. Aaron spoke, "You two might want to sit down for this." With a groan, Marcus said, "Are we in trouble?" With a slight giggle, Sofia said, "No, you're not in trouble. We just want to talk to you boys about something." Both of the sons' ears perked up. What could their parents be wanting to talk about?

Aaron took his wife's hand, looked at both children and said, "Kids, there's something we both feel that we should tell you. I want you to know that despite what we're going to tell you, we still love you." Roland and Marcus nodded their hands, and moved a bit closer, showing interest in what their parents had to say. Sofia then said, "Do you boys remember when you were younger and how we told you stories of warriors and heroes before bedtime?" The two boys smiled and nodded again. Aaron decided to take his turn and said, "Well, how would you feel if we told you that some of those stories were real?" Both the husband and wife were not expecting this reaction: Marcus bursted out laughing, thinking his parents were just joking around while Roland just rolled his eyes, thinking the exact same thing.

"Oh...Did you really think there are demons and angels that exist," Marcus managed to say while laughing. With a sigh, Aaron said to his mate, "I told you, love." Sighing as well, Sofia replied, "Well, there is my other plan." As the eldest child kept laughing, both his father and mother tried to get him to stop. "Marcus..." they would say while the oldest son kept laughing. It took them three times before Aaron decided it was time for Plan B.

In a burst of flames, Aaron had turned into his demon form. Black metallic armor formed around his arms, legs, shoulders, and torso. Red markings shined brightly on armor. The wolf himself gained red markings, as they began to form a tribal like tattoo on his cheeks and forehead. Aaron also grew two demonic horns on his head, and his eyes went from grey to blood red. Seeing his father change, Marcus immediately stopped laughing with fear beginning to develop inside. Roland was just as shocked, and was surprised to see that his mother was calm. However, for the boys, things seem to take a change for the worse as their mother had gone into her angel form. Her clothes were replaced with white robes and small pieces of armor formed on her shoulders, forearms, and legs. Bird-like wings sprouted from her back, and a golden halo appeared above her head, while her hazel eyes turned into ocean blue pupils.

Both boys stared at their parents. "What in the world," Marcus asked very nervously. Roland wasn't scared, or confused however. The youngest son was amazed at the fact that his father was a demon and his mother was an angel. "Mom? Dad? Is it really you," Roland had asked his parents. They both turned and smiled, and at the same time they said, "Yes." Both children were awed at the fact that their parents were telling the truth. For both boys, it lead to both of them to wonder what they were. Roland spoke again, "If Dad's a demon, and Mom is an angel, what does that make us?"

With a hummed laugh, Aaron said, "It makes you our sons. You two have very special blood. Perhaps one of the only rarest types. You both are hybrids. Beings who have the heritages of both Heaven and Hell, flowing through your veins." Shocked at the truth which was told before them, both sons walked up to their parents. They looked at their mother and father in their respective forms. Aaron looked like a warrior who was to be feared and admired. Sofia looked truly beautiful, but her armor gave away that she was a warrior herself.

Within a few minutes, both parents had turned back into their normal forms, with another burst of flames reverting Aaron back and a burst of white light changing Sofia back. Marcus and Roland ran up and hugged their parents, as if they had been gone for a long time. Being the curious one as always, the eldest child asked, "So when do we get to turn into you guys?" This response made the entire family laugh, and that moment felt like the entire family had come closer together. The children still loved their parents, despite the fact that they were descendants of Heaven and Hell.

"Ok children, time for bed," Sofia had said in a sweet tone. As the boys walked back upstairs, both parents chuckled as their sons began discussing about what abilities they may have. Aaron and Sofia made their way upstairs as well. As they settled into their bed, Aaron said to his wife, "Maybe it was a good idea to tell the boys." With a laugh, Sofia replied, "I knew it was time. Besides, the wife is always right." Laughing himself, Aaron said jokingly, "You're right, dear." When their laughs died down, the husband and wife kissed each other goodnight, and went to sleep, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So when do we strike," a man's voice asked.

In response, a menacing voice said, "Soon."

Another voice rang out, but this one was a female. "As if we have a chance! They're always on guard."

The menacing voice spoke again, "Patience, my dear. We will move when they are at their weakest."

"And when is that, my lord? When," asked a booming voice.

With a sigh of agitation, the menacing voice spoke again, "The demon and the angel at some point, will let their guard down. It could take days, weeks, months, perhaps even years to come. Until then, patience. If any of you ask again, I will have your head. Do all of you understand?"

Four voices replied, "Yes, my lord."

However, the female's voice said, "And when we do, my lord, what then? What will happen to the children once we get rid of the parents?"

Aggrivated, the lord said in a calm tone, "We will take them. And if they refuse? We will kill them. Either way, they'll be sent to their deaths. When they are on the brink of death, those abominations will wish they had never been born."

* * *

**Author's Note: Cue dramatic music! (music plays) Yep, that's a bit of a cliffhanger, wouldn't you agree? Don't worry, the rest will come. And based on how this chapter ended, you know what's gonna happen. Or do you? ;)**

**Questions, comments, or concerns, you know what to do. Bye!**


	3. Prologue, Part 3

_**Prologue, Part 3: Home Tragedy**_

_2 Years Later..._

It seemed like any other normal day for Aaron, Sofia, and their sons. The leaves began their descent from the trees they grew on, signaling the start of the autumn season. The weather was nice, in thanks to the cool winds and the warm sun. The husband and wife were spending their time together by watching a movie. It may have not been much, but they did enjoy the movie with each other, and to them, that is all that matters. As for the children, Marcus was in his room, trying to finish the last of his homework. He sighed, but his small moment of annoyance was replaced by a smile as he saw he only had one question left to answer. His short-lived victory was, well, short lived, as he looked over what the last question. "Mathematics, my oldest foe. We meet again. Prepare to meet your demise by my secret weapon...Roland!"

The youngest son was in his room, resting on his bed while reading a book he got out of his parents' study. Ever since his parents told him of his demonic and angelic heritages, the young hybrid was eager to learn a bit more about the histories of Heaven and Hell. Many days he spent in his room, reading book after book about demons and angels. Roland tried to see if there was any link between his parents and their backgrounds. However, he still found nothing. The child was hoping he could find out more of his ancestry, but as he felt he was getting closer, he heard his door open and looked to see his older brother. "Hello, Marc," the coyote said to his wolf brother. "Hey, Rols. Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Marcus replied. With a smirk, Roland looked up and asked, "It's your math homework again, isn't it?" Chuckling, the eldest sibling responded, "Yeah." A small laugh coming from the little brother, said brother spoke, "You know, it should be the other way around. You help me with my homework, but instead I have to help you with yours."

"Ah, come on. It's not my fault you were born a genius, little brother."

"I'm not a genius. I just happen to understand things faster, _grande fratello._"

"Mom's been teaching you more Italian?"

"Yes. She said it would be nice for us to learn her original languange. It's not much trouble being able to speak another languange besides English."

"Good point, but I think I rather speak with the languange I've been speaking since I was three."

"Your choice," Roland said to his brother as they proceeded to the eldest sibling's room. As they walked in, Roland immediately went to his brother's bed. He saw the problem, grabbed a pencil, and began to work out the problem. With a few seconds, the youngest child said, "Done and done." Marcus ran over, and as he saw the finished solution, he looked to his brother and said, "Thanks. What would I do without you?"  
Smiling, Roland replied, "I don't know. Fail, most likely." Both brothers laughed at Roland's remark. Just as the youngest son was about to leave, he stopped and looked out the window. He looked to see a figure in black, but as he blinked, the figure was gone. "Roland, you ok," Marcus asked his little brother. "Yeah, just...I thought I saw something." Shaking it off, Roland left his brother's room. _I swear I thought I saw something outside. Must be my mind. I should probably take a break from the books. I'm feeling a little hungry. Maybe Mom made something to eat, _the child thought to himself.

Downstairs, Sofia and Aaron were enjoying their movie when they heard footsteps. Sofia knew who it was, but Aaron turned his head to see his youngest son. "Hey, little one. Where you goin'," the father had asked his child. "The kitchen. Mom, have you made something to eat?" With a smile, the wife responded, "No. Would you like me to make you something, _piccina_?" The boy replied, "No, it's fine, _madre_. I'll make myself something." With a heartful laugh, Aaron asked his wife, "Have you've been teaching the kids how to speak Italian?" Sofia laughed as well and said in response to her husband's question,"Yes. I have. Roland already has a basic grip, and Marcus needs a few more lessons." Smiling at his wife, the wolf said, "Well, that's understandable. Speaking of languanges, I think I should teach them how to speak the Elder Tongues, seeing as how the boys do read some of our old books and they can't understand some of the pages."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, my husband," Sofia replied to Aaron, and gave him a kiss as his reward. As they looked back at the movie, the couple heard what sounded like some metal banging. Sighing, Sofia said, "It's nice to know the boys want to do things by themselves, but they will always need our help," she said, and left for the kitchen to help her youngest child. As his wife left, Aaron continued to watch the movie when suddenly he began to detect some sort of energy. Focusing his concentration, the wolf tried to pinpoint its location. Usually, he felt the power his angelic wife gave off, but the source of this power felt different. It didn't feel right at all to Aaron. Beginning to track its location, the husband got up from his seat, and looked to the front door, picking up a stronger detection from beyond the house. The energy began to feel familliar, and it also began to make Aaron a bit more on guard.

"I'll be back in a pinch, love. I remembered I forgot something outside," the wolf said loudly. "Ok, dear," Sofia replied back to her husband. Feeling a bit uneasy, Aaron summoned his sword, which looked like a claymore, and slowly opened the door. He walked out, and tried to trace the energy. He looked toward the north which was his left, and felt the power growing stronger from that direction. Aaron immediately sped his walk into a run, and continued until he felt he was very close. Looking around, Aaron kept circling, hoping to see what was causing the energy wave. _Where are you,_ the wolf thought. Taking one last look, Aaron decided to head back until he saw a figure in black. The same figure in black Roland thought he saw. "Hello, Aaron. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Liam. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how my former shield-brother was doing. You should be fine. After all, you abandoned us. For that woman you call your wife."

"Don't bring her into this. I know why you're here."

"Traitors do not deserve to live. You should know this, Aaron."

"I knew what I was getting myself into. I just didn't know if it was truly behind me."

"You're a demon, my former friend. Nothing is left behind. Especially since you betrayed our kind. And for what? A whore from Heaven?"

"(Draws sword) Leave her out of this. This is personal. Just you and me."

"I'm afraid not, Aaron. Remember, she betrayed her own kind as well. So far, we've formed a temporary alliance. Just until we get what we want."

"Our deaths, I assume?"

"And those abominations you call your children."

"You will not lay a damn finger on my sons."

With a dark laugh, Liam drew his sword as well and said, "I'd like to see you try to stop us." Aaron lunged foward, swinging his sword only to be blocked by Liam's guard. "Nice try," Liam said, "but you'll have to do better than that." Finishing his sentence, Liam threw Aaron aside and pulled down his hood, revealing himself to be a black and yellow gila monster. The wolf immediately recovered and rushed back into the fight.

Meanwhile...

Sofia had helped Roland make a sandwich and the boy left for his room. As she headed back into the living room, she noticed that Aaron wasn't back yet. Figuring that he was out in the garage, Sofia left the house through the back door and made her way to the garage. Reaching the door, the coyote was about to open the door, when she felt a familiar presence. Turning around, she saw an old friend. A tall, slender female panther stood before her. Sofia then said, "Kachina."

"Nice to see you, Sofia. How's the family," Kachina asked with a dark tone. Knowing what was possible, Sofia summoned her sword, which had the appearance of a rapier.

"If you even dare try to step in my house-" Sofia said before Kachina interrupted her. "You and your family must die, sister. What you've created with that demon is an insult to our people! We had many fine men in heaven, but instead you lowered your standards for a hellspawn."

"My husband may be a demon, but he is different from the rest of them," Sofia said before rushing foward and swinging her sword at her former friend.

On both sides of the house, Aaron and Sofia were fighting their own kind. It wasn't the first time for each of them to fight their fellow brethren of Heaven and Hell. However, it was the first time they had to fight their own friend.

As the husband and wife fought their battles, three other figures watched and waited to join their companions as well.

"My lord, now," asked one of the cloaked warriors. This man was very tall, and his voice sounded like it belonged to a brute.

The "lord" replied to his minion, "Patience, Gelhert. Just wait a little longer, then you can have your chance..."

Aaron and Liam continued to clash swords against each other until they entered a lock. Both struggled as they used their strength to overcome the other. The gila monster had a snarl on his face, while the wolf gritted his teeth. The reptile spoke, "You've gotten weak over time. You are pathetic." Aaron's frown turned into a smirk as he broke out of the lock by delivering a headbutt and a straight kick to knock Liam back.

"You never learned, did you," Aaron said as an insult. Liam got back up, but he looked toward the field and gave a nod. Seeing the gila monster's gesture, the wolf turned around only to get knocked down by a large figure that appeared to be a rhino. Luckily, the wolf quickly recovered to see his new foe.

"Nice to see you too, Gelhert," Aaron said as he readied his weapon again. With a booming laugh, Gelhert replied, "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. I never thought it would be you to betray us, but now that I know, it will be a pleasure to end the life of the Inferno Wolf." Laughing himself, Aaron responded, "I haven't been called that in a while."

Liam said in response, "Well don't expect us to mark that on your grave." Readying his own weapon, the reptile looked to the rhino who brought out an iron warhammer that rested on his back. The wolf didn't like his odds, but he remembered how one day he took on an entire squadron of angels by himself, and it was this memory that reminded Aaron of how skilled he was. The demon stood up and ran back into the battle.

As for Sofia, she cursed as her attack was blocked by Kachina's shield. The coyote kept striking at the panther, only for each one of her attacks to be blocked by the feline's shield. "Do you even regret betraying us, sister? Did you think we wouldn't find out what you've done?" Sofia felt hurt at the questions, but she stayed strong as she continued to strike against Kachina. Finally, the coyote brought down a powerful swing that managed to destroy the shield. As the panther was about to unsheate her sword, Sofia brought her blade to the feline's throat.

"Go ahead, Sofia. Finish it," the panther said angrily to her killer. "Forgive me," said Sofia, but as she was about to swing, she turned around to narrowly dodge an incoming spear. The coyote looked after standing back up to see a hawk who summoned another spear. "I knew you couldn't take her on by yourself, Kachina. But allow me to offer my assistance, if you'll take it?" The panther stood back up and walked to the hawk. "You remember Noel, don't you sister," Kachina said to the "fallen" angel. With a sigh, Sofia said, "Yes I do. And if I remember correctly, you two never fought without the other." The hawk and the panther looked at each other and smiled evilly before Noel turned back to Sofia and said, "Did you honestly think you fight one of us? How foolish of you." With a smirk, Sofia prepared for a battle she knew would be very tough...

Inside the house, Marcus and Roland managed to hear the commotion and peeked out the windows to see their parents fighting four strangers. "Marc, what do we do," the youngest child asked his older brother. "We have to help Mom and Dad." Thinking quickly, Marcus immediately came up with an idea. "I got it! We have to stay quiet, though. We don't know if those jerks brought more people and they're in the house." Nodding his head, Roland followed his brother as they ran from room to room, hoping to find one of the two house phones. Luckily, they found it as they reached their parents' room.

"Got it! Roland, call the police and I'll keep a lookout," the eldest son said as he stood near the door watching the halls. The young brother pressed 9-1-1 and held the phone to his ear, hoping the operator would answer.  
"911, what is your emergency," the operator asked in a bored out tone. "Yes, my name is Roland O'Connor, and my parents are being attacked outside our house," the young boy said very worriedly. "Ok, Roland, stay calm. Where are you? Tell me and we'll send officers to your house," the operator said, now worried for the boy who called. "My family lives at the Westbrook Farm. Please hurry," Roland begged. "The police are on their way right now. Stay calm and find a place to hide until the police get there!"

Aaron kept moving as Liam and Gelhert tried to kill him. Every time they got close enough to attack, the wolf would parry their incoming strikes and perform a few counter attacks. Surprisingly, Aaron held his ground against his former shield-brothers.

Liam then held back and said, "No matter how hard you try, you will fall Aaron." The wolf retorted with, "I'll never surrender, if that's what you're planning." As Aaron finished his sentence, he managed to narrowly dodge an overhead strike from Gelhert's warhammer. Unfortunately, the blast the warhammer unleashed as it struck the ground knocked the wolf down long enough for the gila monster to grab him. He held Aaron by his head and kept his blade close to the canine's neck. The rhino smiled and shouted, "WE GOT HIM!"

Sofia turned her head as she heard the shout. "Aaron," she whispered before looking to see Noel and Kachina retreat. The coyote rushed back inside the house, ran to the living room and looked out the window to see two her two former comrades and two other men. "Oh, no," she said to herself as she looked to see her husband was about to be killed. The wolf struggled to be free, but he could not escape from Liam's grasp. As the coyote continued to watch her mate fight against his captors, her eyes turned their attention to a fifth figure who stepped out of the fields. The figure walked past the group and stood in front of them before turning his head up and said loudly, "We know you're in there. And if you're watching, understand that this man will die if you do not agree to our requests."

Sofia closed the curtains and ran upstairs to check the children. She ran into her room to see if the children were hiding there. All she could find was one of the house phones on her bed. She looked and looked but could not find them. The mother then remembered where to look. She ran back downstairs and walked slowly as she got to the hallway. Sofia opened the only door that led to a closet, and she bent down and removed a small rug that layed on the floor. Seeing a crack that was hidden by the rug, she pressed down on the plank the crack was on, only for the closet floor to slowly rise up. As it fully opened, Sofia was attacked by her own sons, who didn't know who they were attacking because their eyes were closed.

"Get away! Leave us alone! Help," Marcus shouted as he kept swinging his arms, and his brother did the same as he did. "Marcus, Roland, it's me," Sofia whispered loudly. Both sons opened their eyes to see their mother, and hugged her very tightly. "Mom, you're ok! Where's Dad," Roland asked as he hugged his mother. "There's not a lot of time. Boys, listen to me closely and carefully. I packed two bags for you and they should be in there. In one of them, you will find a list of instructions of what to do. Look over them, and wait until everything is quiet. Do not leave under any circumstance! Do you understand?"

Marcus then said, "But Mom-" Sofia interrupted her child as she spoke, "No buts! Do as you're told. Understand?" Both sons then said at the same time in a scared tone, "Yes, ma'am." Tears forming in her eyes, she hugged her children and whispered, "Your father and I...we both love you two very much. We're so proud to be your parents, my sons. Both of you look out for each other. Marcus, take care of your brother. Roland, be careful."

"Mom, what's going on," Marcus asked, tears forming in his own eyes. Roland's eyes were already shedding their tears, and as both boys began to cry, their mother cried as well. Sofia kissed her sons' foreheads, hugged them one more time, and began to close the closet door as she said, "I love you, my children." As the door was closing, she heard her sons saying, "Mom, wait! Mom!"

Sofia stood up as the door closed, and exited the closet and closed its door as well. She whispered a spell which caused the closet to shine a bright light that faded away. The coyote continued to cry, but she summoned the strength to stop her tears. As she walked down the hallway, she grabbed a lantern that was used to light up the hall. She looked at the lantern and said, "Goodbye, my sons. Stay safe." Finishing her sentence, the mother threw the lantern at the floor. The lantern was smashed, but the fire caught the rug that layed in the hall and began to burn it. Sofia then walked to the kitchen and turned the stove on. Hearing the gas beginning to hiss out, Sofia left the kitchen.

The mother walked out to the front of the house, where she saw her husband still being held by his captors. The leader, who appeared to be a jackal, stood out in front then said, "Good. You came to your senses. Now, if you want your husband to live, hand over the children. Otherwise, we will kill both you and your husband and take your sons." Sofia let out a sigh and said, "I rather die than give you my children." With a frown, the leader said in a tone of pity, "Your choice." The leader then unsheathed a knife and stabbed Sofia in her heart. Seeing his wife being killed, Aaron shouted, "NO!"

The wolf broke out of Liam's grip, however, the jackal turned around and stabbed Aaron in his heart as well. Both the wife and husband fell at the same time, both being only within close to each other's reaching arms. A laugh escaped the lips of Gelhert and said, "Splendid, my lord Isis." Smiling, Isis, then said, "Well, that's over. Now, we proceed to the children. However, I don't think they will stand a chance. Feel free to stay out here, if you wish."

Kachina then laughed as well and said, "I don't want to miss out hearing them scream." Noel nodded his head and Gelhert and Liam seemed to follow them as well. Aaron, with some life still in him, crawled towards his wife. "Sofia...Sofia, please wake up." The wolf turned the coyote over as she fell foward and saw her breathing. "Aaron, I'm sorry." Both mates were breathing heavily as their life slowly began to leave them.

"It's alright. Where are the boys, love?"

"They're safe. I made sure of that."

"How?"

"Trust me, dear."

Sofia then raised her hand and grabbed Aaron's hand. The husband and wife laid next to each other and held each other in their final moments.

With tears flowing down, Sofia asked, "Do you remember the day we first met?" Aaron nodded his head, smiled and said, "Yes. I remember seeing the most gorgeous woman I ever laid my eyes on. I never knew she would be my best friend, my wife, and the mother of my children."

"I never knew that I would fall in love with a demon. I guess after all this time, we just never really cared who we fell in love with," Sofia confessed.

"I didn't care that I was a demon and you were an angel. I just cared about you, love" Aaron replied to his wife.

"Remember our vow," Sofia asked her husband. "I never forgot it," Aaron responded.

In unison, the couple said, "Where we go when we die, it does not matter. As long as we have each other, we'll always be together. In love and in harmony, I swear and devote my life to you. We have chosen each other, and we be each other's forever. As my mate, I honor our memories, time, and love. I love you, now and forever always."

The murderers were getting close to the house when all of a sudden, a large explosion completely demolished the building. Isis looked with fear and hate, as his goal, his dream of being the ultimate being vanquished before his eyes. The other angels and demons looked to see their hard work gone for nothing. With his anger consuming him, Isis let out a cry of anguish and disappeared, leaving a fading black mist in his former presence. The angels and demons followed suit and disappeared as well, with those from Heaven leaving a bright light and those from Hell leaving a small pit of fire.

Within minutes, the house came down, destroying everything inside it. Aaron and Sofia looked to their burning home and looked back at each other with a smile. Their sons were safe.

"I never should've doubted you, love," Aaron said to his wife.

"I forgive you, my husband," Sofia said in reply to her husband.

The couple then kissed each other and continued to comfort each other as their lifeblood continued to spill. It would only be a while until the fire died out. Beneath most of the rubble in the house, the smallest room was still intact, kept safe by the whispered words of the loving mother. Inside the hidden room, the two sons continued to wait until they knew when it was time to leave. Remembering their mother's orders, the children waited until nothing was heard. Unfortunately, they do not know what awaits them as silence slowly takes its place...

* * *

**Character Files**

**Liam-Gila monster from Hell. He used to fight alongside Aaron until the wolf left for a new life. Angry at his shield-brother's betrayal against the demon kind, Liam seeked revenge on Aaron. The reptile is known to be cunning and fearful by those who are afraid of him.**

**Kachina-Panther who descends from the heavens. Kachina was raised with Sofia while learning to fight. Like Liam, she is furious with Sofia's actions that label her a traitor against Heaven. Even though she is an angel, she is corrupt and ruthless, and will kill anyone that stands in the way of her goal.**

**Gelhert-Another demon, Gelhert is a rhino who despises Aaron because of his marriage to an angel. The rhino has always hated the wolf even when they were younger. Gelhert is known for his bloodlust on the battlefield, and among the lesser demons, his strength and fury are legendary.**

**Noel-An angel like Kachina, Noel is a hawk who truly hates demons. This bird believes he knows true justice, and thinks he will deliver righteousness by destroying anything he believes to be a threat to Heaven. Other than his "code," Noel is known for his intelligence and speed which makes him a real threat to his enemies.**

**Isis-Neither from Heaven nor Hell, this jackal is a mortal who seeks power and immortality. He uses the four mentioned as his pawns to seek out the rare blood that the children of Aaron and Sofia have. He believes the blood has a sacred power that will allow him to conquer Earth, Heaven, and Hell. Isis is the true antagonist of the story.**

**Translations: **

**grande fratello-big brother**

**piccina-little one**

**madre-mother**

* * *

_Okay. Another one down. More of the story to come, so stay tuned. Questions, comments or concerns, you know what to do. Bye!_


	4. Prologue, Part 4

**Author's Note: Forgive me if I kept you guys waiting for this one. I've been a bit busy, but that won't stop me from writing this story. Now, back to where we left off...**

_**Prologue, Part 4: Last Words**_

Back in the small room hidden under the closet, Marcus and Roland were waiting. They remembered that their mother told them to stay until it was completely quiet. In the eerie silence, the eldest child picked his head up. It had felt like hours since they saw their mother, and they hoped that whatever was happening, they only wished for their parents to be safe.

"Roland. I think it's quiet outside. Maybe we should take a look."

"Ok. If you hear something, come back. Mom said to go when it's completely silent."

"Got it."

Marcus slowly lifted the door and saw a small and dim light that emerged from under the crack beneath the closet door. Taking a deep breath, the wolf child moved up and stood on the floor as Roland watched. Roland held the trapdoor open in case his brother would come back. Marcus opened the closet door just a tiny bit. Moving his ear toward the door, he heard nothing but silence. "Come on, I think the coast is clear," he whispered to his younger brother. Roland then proceeded to get out of the room and followed his brother as they left the closet. "What happened," Roland asked as they saw that their house burnt down around them. "I don't know," Marcus replied, "but maybe we should look for Mom and Dad. We have to see if they're okay." Nodding his head, the little brother said, "I think we should stick close."

"That gives me an idea," the oldest son said. Going back into the closet, Marcus came back out holding a wooden baseball bat and a hockey stick. Handing his brother the hockey stick, Marcus said, "Here. We don't know if those guys are still around." Roland grabbed the stick, and both brothers slowly made their way through the burnt wreckage. In a whisper, Roland called out, "Mom? Dad? Where are you?" As they made their way into the kitchen, both boys spread out to cover the room more quickly. The wolf then said, "I know we should stick together, but it would be faster if we spread out. Check the back, and I'll check the front, ok?"

"Ok. Marcus, be very careful."

"Right. Stay safe, Roland."

Watching his brother depart, the young coyote made his way to the back. As he left the house, Roland walked a few paces before looking back to examine the damage caused. Guessing from what he saw, Roland assumed that the building did seem to collapse on itself, but only in a few places. Hearing something, the coyote gripped the hocky stick very tightly. The noise seemed to come from the garage. The boy ran towards the garage and opened the door. Looking closely, he saw that the noise was a small piece of debris that seemed to fall from the roof. Letting out a sigh, Roland closed the door and turned around. He closed his eyes, hoping for something good to happen.

"ROLAND! GET OVER HERE!"

Picking his head up immediately, Roland ran around the house to the front yard, seeing as how the noise came from there. The boy ran as fast as he could, and as he saw his brother in the distance, he let out another sigh as he got close. "What is it," he asked his brother, who faced him with tears in his eyes. Marcus then pointed down at the ground, and Roland turned his eyes and dropped the stick as his gaze was set on a horrible sight. "No..."

Their parents were laying on the ground with blood pouring from their chests. Seeing their parents made the boys sick. Roland moved closer and fell on his knees. "No...no this can't be happening. Mom? Mom, wake up! Dad! Come on, get up!"

Letting out violent coughs, Sofia and Aaron opened their eyes to see their children standing before them. Aaron said with a weak smile, "Boys...you're ok." Immediately, Marcus got down and hugged his father and Roland did the same with their mother. Sofia then said, "Ow...Roland, take it easy." Giving his mother an apologetic look, Roland said, "Sorry, Mom. It's just...I thought you were dead." Looking at each other, Aaron and Sofia gave their sons a sad look. Marcus picked up the signals and said, "No. No, you're not gonna die. We called the police, they're already on their way. Just hang on a little-"

"Marcus," Aaron said, "by the time they get here, it will be too late."

"Don't say that. They'll get here in time and you guys are gonna be okay," Roland said to his father. Shaking her head, Sofia touched the youngest son's cheek and said, "I'm sorry, children. They won't. I can feel my life leaving me. I'm getting cold." As Sofia finished her sentence, Roland snuggled against his mother, hoping to keep her warm. She smiled, knowing that Roland was going to do his best to keep her alive, but she knew that his efforts would be futile. Marcus looked at his father and hugged him. Both parents petted their sons' heads and held them close.

"Boys, listen to me," Aaron said. "In the room your mother hid you in, there are two bags packed with what you need to leave. In one of the bags, there is a list of instructions. Follow them. They will tell you where to go and what to do. Stay close, and look out for the other. Keep moving until you finished all of the instructions. When you're done, you'll be somewhere safe, away from here. Understand?"

Looking at their father, the sons knew that they had to obey his command. They knew there was no argument. "Yes, Father," the children said at the same time. Giving them a smile, Aaron spoke, "Come here." Both sons moved towards their father who embraced both of them. "You two are the best sons a father could ask for. I love both of you so much. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer." With tears in his eyes, Marcus said, "It's okay, Dad. You're the best father any son could have, right Roland?" Nodding his head, Roland said, "Yeah. You're right about that." Sofia weeped and smile as she saw her boys hugging their father for the last time.

"Boys," the mother called. The children focused their hugs on their mother and she said, "You two are the greatest gifts I ever received from your father. I wouldn't trade you for anything, my sons. I love you both very, very much." Tears falling down his face, Roland looked up and said, "I love you, Mom." Marcus then said, "I love you too, Mom." Hugging her children tightly, Sofia kept crying, knowing this would be the last time she could ever hold her sons."

"Marcus, Roland. Remember," Aaron spoke as he pointed to his chest. Knowing what he meant, the sons reached in their shirts and pulled out two necklaces, each with a different pendant on their own.

Marcus had a gold medallion with a medium red garnet embedded in the middle of it. Circling the gemstone, there appeared to be a dragon breathing fire. The fire circled around, giving the pendant a fire like picture. On the edge of the medallion, there were words of Italian that circled around the rim of the medallion. It said, "Mai arrendersi, non mallare mai," meaning, "Never surrender, never give up."

Roland had an amulet on his necklace. The amulet appeared to be a sunburst, but within each burst, there was a colorless tourmaline that had been cut to match the burst. In the middle of the symbol, where the sun was, there appeared to be a white fleur-di-lis. Inside the sun, written along the edge, in Italian the words said, "Vi non sono ciò che siete. Siete chi siete." It meant, "You are not what you are. You are who you are."

Soon, the father and the mother looked at each other and hugged. "I love you," they whispered to one another, and within a few minutes, Aaron and Sofia closed their eyes as their life had finally left them. Their sons looked at them. Neither child couldn't believe it. Their parents were dead.

"Mom..." Roland said.

"Dad..." Marcus had spoken.

The youngest son nuzzled against his mother, but to no avail, she did not nuzzle back. The eldest child shook his father, who did not respond to his actions. Roland and Marcus stood side by side as they saw their parents, laying in each other's arms. The two sons looked at each other and hugged the other very tightly. They knew that they only had the other in the world. "We...we have to go. They told us to," Marcus said in a shaky voice. In the same voice, Roland said, "Ok." The sons ran back inside and fetched the bags their father told them about. After searching, they found the instructions their father left them, and soon the boys were about to leave. However, not without saying one last thing to their parents. When the boys returned outside, they walked over to Aaron and Sofia, hugged them and kissed their foreheads. The children then said, "I love you," to each parent. Just before they left, they whispered one last thing.

"Goodbye."

Hearing the sirens wailing in the background, Marcus and Roland looked at each other before running. As they ran, they looked at the house, knowing that they could not return. Remembering their parents' words, both brothers knew to look out for each other. They ran towards a new life that their parents had set up for them somewhere far away...

* * *

"What the hell?"

Simon Turner's expression was a mixture of anger and confusion as he saw two boys handing him what appeared to be at least $600 dollars in cash. The two boys looked like they had been tired, as if they had been running away for a while.

"Why are you giving me this," the old badger barked at the boys. The wolf boy then said, "You knew our father. Aaron O'Connor?" Hearing the name of one of his oldest friends, the badger's anger now turned into confusion as he looked at the sons of his friend. "You two are Connor's kids? What are you doin' here? Where are your parents?"

With a sad tone, the coyote said, "They're...d-dead, sir. We were told to find you, give you this letter as well as the money." Taking both the paper and cash, Simon stuffed the money into his pocket as he read the letter to himself.

_Dear Simon,_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I won't waste your time. If you're reading this, then I am most likely dead. The two boys who gave you this letter are my sons, Marcus and Roland. I need to ask you for a favor. Consider it my last wish from you. If you still got that beat-up, piece of crap plane that can somehow manage to fly, I need you to take my kids to America. Don't just drop them off. I left you some coordinates of where to take them. After you get there, just head back. My sons know what they need to do from there. And, if you need a little "motivation," here's the $600 I owe you from Egypt._

_Look, I know we never really got along, but you are still a friend of mine. I need you to this. Please, it's for the saftey of my boys. Just get them to America. Any means necessary._

_Take care,  
Aaron_

Simon let out a sigh. Aaron was dead. And now, his sons were asking their father's friend to take them to a different land. Usually, if Aaron was here, the wolf would keep bothering the badger until he agreed to some sort of deal. Seeing as how it was his late friend's kids, and that he just couldn't refuse a dying man's wish (and bribe), Simon looked to the boys and said, "I hope none of you get airsick."

A trip which consisted of eight hours, a cooler of food and drinks, and a bag of barf, the three made it to America. Landing at a airport, Simon helped the children with their bags and took them outside to the front of the airport. They waited until Simon managed to hail a cab. After putting the coyote's bag in the trunk, the badger walked over to the driver and said, "Listen. I'm not travelling with them. But trust me, they know where they need to go, and they are quite the talkers if you know what I mean." The driver was a bit confused, but he nodded his head. Simon then walked over to the boys and said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Take care of yourselves, Marcus and Roland."

Roland then said, "Thanks for your help, Mr. Turner." Marcus then spoke as well, "Thank you." Letting out a sigh, Simon then said, "You're welcome. Your father was a good man. I hope you make it to where you need to go." The boys nodded their heads and waved as the badger walked away. The driver then said, "Are you kids sure you're not too young to be taking a cab?" In response, Roland showed the driver some money and said, "I don't know. My friends think I'm old enough. How about you?" With a smile, the driver said, "Oh. Yeah, you're old enough. So, where to?"

Looking at the instructions once again, Marcus then said, "5268 Onyx Drive, Crescent City."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's part 4 for you. The next part will be the end of the prologue, and then the real story will begin. Questions, comments, or concerns, you know what to do. Bye.**

**tb100**


	5. Prologue, Part 5

_**Prologue, Part 5: Sanctuary**_

"Ok, kids, here we are," the taxi cab driver proclaimed. Looking out the window, Marcus and Roland saw that they had drove to a large, slightly old house. Sarcastically, Roland said, "Well, so much for a welcoming party." Marcus gave a slight smile, but it faded away as the driver turned to face them. "Well, I did come a long way to drive you kids here. So, uh, where's my money?"

With a sigh, Roland handed the driver a wad of bills. "Keep the change," Marcus said as the boys left the car and fetched their bags. As the driver smiled to himself and left, the boys looked at the house once more. "What's left," the coyote asked his brother. The wolf took out the instructions of their late father and read aloud, "Knock and ask for Emilio. Hand him the letter with his name."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Just one last thing."

"Ok then."

The sons walked to the door and Marcus knocked on the door four times. The children waited until they heard what sounded like footsteps getting louder and louder until they heard the steps stop. Then, the children heard what sounded like locking mechanisms being unlocked, and soon the door opened, revealing an elder, brown owl. "Yes," the owl asked. Both boys were a bit nervous to answer the owl. He looked a bit menacing, but his presence seemed a bit welcoming. Marcus stepped foward and asked a bit sheepishly, "I-Is Emilio here?" The owl raised a brow and asked, "Who would like to know, little ones?" Roland reached into his bag and pulled out another letter to which he handed to the feathered elder. The owl squinted a bit before his eyes began to make out the words.

_Dear Emilio,_

_It's been a while hasn't it, old friend? Unfortunately, I have bad news. I was hoping that you would never had to read this letter, but you are right now. If you are reading this, then I am sad to say that Sofia and I are dead, and the two boys who gave you this letter...Well, take a good look at them and they may seem familiar. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I always feared that someone would come for us. They did. Hopefully, the boys are alive as you read this letter. As a dead man's wish, I ask you, my oldest friend, that you look after the boys. Their names are Marcus and Roland. I hope that you can keep them safe and alive. I know you will. With my last words, I write goodbye. Take care of yourself and the boys. You've always been my greatest friend, Emilio, and I hope to see you again someday. Sofia and I will be waiting for you and Maria, as well as our sons._

_ Sincerely,  
Aaron J. O'Connor_

The owl was shocked to read the letter. His oldest friend and his wife were dead. Reading the letter once more, he noticed how his friend asked to at the children. Taking a closer look, he saw that the wolf looked just like his father. The wolf had his father's hair and fur color. The only exception were his eyes. The wolf would be a splitting image if it weren't for the yellow eyes. As for the coyote, he seem to inherit most of his mother's side. He did however inherit his father's grey eyes. Now, the owl realized that these two boys were the children of his late friends. And now, they were in his care.

"Sir, are you alright," the youngest son asked. "Y-yes. Please come in. Just wait in the living room, ok," the owl asked of them. The boys nodded their heads and walked in. As the boys went inside, another pair of eyes watch the children as they came in. After they ventured into the living room, the eyes followed them as the owner of the same eyes walked over to the owl.

"Emilio, who are those boys?" The owl, now known as Emilio, slowly looked to the source of the voice and saw his friend, a female ocelot. "Maria, don't those boys look familiar to you?" Taking a second to think about it, Maria faced her friend and said, "Yes, they do actually. It's kind of funny, they look like..." Realizing who just walked into the living room, Maria looked to Emilio, who looked just as shocked as she did. With a smile, she asked, "Are they here?" Letting out a sigh, Emilio closed his eyes and said, "I'm afraid not. Maria, they're..."

The owl could not bring himself to bring the bad news. He handed the letter to the ocelot, who began to read the letter over. Soon, she now knew what had happen. When she looked back at Emilio, he saw that tears had formed in her eyes. "No," she whispered, as she covered her mouth and began to shake her head. The owl walked to her and held her as she wept in his chest. Emilio stayed strong to hold in his tears as Maria shed hers. "Maria, we have to stay strong. Not just for them, but for the children." The ocelot looked up and nodded her head. Her friend was right. The children of their late friends were now in their care. Hand in hand, they closed the door and walked into the living room.

Hearing the footsteps, Marcus and Roland looked up and saw the owl again, as well as a familiar face. "Aunt Mary," the boys shouted as they ran to the ocelot. Maria couldn't help but smile as she hugged her "nephews." They weren't related, but to the boys, the ocelot was family and so they preferred her as their aunt rather than a family friend. Emilio smiled as he saw his friend hug the children. "I didn't think we get to live with you," Marcus said. "Well, you are going to. Right, Emilio?" The owl sighed, but in a good way. Of course the boys would stay. What kind of friend would he be to not want the children to stay? "Yes. You boys are going to stay with us," Emilio responded as he bent down on one knee. "You two will be safe, I swear it, I promise it." Turning towards Emilio, Roland said, "Thank you." Maria stood up and said, "Well, uh, why don't I show you boys where you'll be staying." The sons nodded their heads and followed Maria as she led them upstairs. Emilio looked at them as they left, and then he looked at the letter he still had. He folded it and put it in his pocket as he said, "Aaron, Sofia, I promise to take care of them. I'm their godfather, after all."

Upstairs, Maria had taken the boys to a bedroom where there were two single beds. "Ok, you boys can share this room. Now if there's anything you need-" The ocelot was interrupted as she heard snoring. She turned to see that Marcus was asleep on one of the beds. She looked to Roland who was looking out a window as he said, "He didn't sleep for the past two days. He said that he was just looking out for the both of us." Maria then said, "Oh, ok." Just before she left the room, she saw Roland who kept staring out the window. The ocelot walked back in and moved towards the youngest child. "Roland, are you-" She was cut off as Roland hugged her tightly and wept. Maria hugged her nephew back and held him tight. She held back her tears as she tried to comfort the boy. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, little one. It's going to be okay, I promise." In a whisper, the coyote said, "Thank you. For taking us in." With a smile, the ocelot said, "Your mother was practically my sister. So that makes you family. And family always looks out for each other, ok?" Nodding his head, the boy said, "Ok." Looking at the boy, Maria said, "You look tired as well. Get some sleep." The child nodded his head again as his aunt's warmth seemed to comfort him. Deep down his heart, Roland knew that his aunt's warmth will never be the same as the one he felt from his mother. Roland sat on the bed and laid down. As he did, Maria grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Roland. She kissed his forehead and said, "Goodnight, child." Sleep easily overcame the weary boy, and as he fell into his deep sleep, he whispered, "Thank you...Mom."

Maria felt a bit suprised. Then again, she felt as if the child felt that he was being put to sleep by his mother. It did make her smile a bit. For a long time, Maria wanted her own children, but she never could bear a child. Now, she was given two young boys to take care of. The ocelot promised to raise them as if they were her own, even though they weren't. Whenever she visited Aaron and Sofia, each time she held either son, she always felt as if they were her children. Now, the boys were in her care, and as a promise to her late friends, she would always care and love them. Maria remembered the day Sofia asked her to be the godmother. She happily accepted, and a tear escaped the ocelot's eyes as she remembered hugging her best friend. Maria decided to call it a day, and she went to her bedroom to sleep.

Back in the room where the boys slept, Roland woke up and looked out the window. He stared at the moon, and he began to wonder where his parents truly were. He then looked at his brother who still slept. The coyote walked over and hugged his brother and walked back to his bed. Roland stared at the moon again, and soon he began to wonder about the future, unsure about what it could have in store for him and his brother. For now, he would have to settle for a new life and a new home. As he went back to bed, Roland wondered what Cresent City would bring him in the meantime. There would be a new everything for him here, and so, the boy figured that this was the beginning of something new to come. What he doesn't know, is that destiny and fate began to write out his future...

**theboss100 proudly presents**

**A New Hope**

* * *

**Sadly, that concludes the prologue of this story. The rest will come, and the story will be told. Questions, comments, or concerns, leave them in the reviews or send me a PM. Until next time, bye!**

_**tb100**_


	6. Chapter I

**The Dawn of the Beginning**

**"Out of the ashes, a phoenix is reborn."**

_10 Years Later..._

"Ugh..."

A coyote of 17 years sighed and rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his sleep. He sat up and stretched his arms as he yawned. He scratched the bridge of his nose and turned to set his feet on the floor. He was still sleepy, but the feeling went away as the sun managed to shine through the blinds of a window and blinded his eyes. He raised his hand to block the ray of sunshine, but as his eyes adjusted to the view, he put down his hand and let the sun warm his head. He looked towards his alarm clock which suprisingly didn't go off. He grabbed the clock to see that it was 8:38. School starts at 9. He then saw a note that read,

**Good luck getting to school little brother! Hope you make it in "time". Love, Marcus**

"Goddammit Marcus!" Roland immediately started to get dressed. He grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, white socks, grey t-shirt, a navy blue zip-up hoodie, and a black cargo jacket. He slipped on his black and white canvas sneakers, as well as his headphones and watch. Just before he left his room, Roland grabbed his backpack which he knew he already switched out the books. He ran out of the room, downstairs, and out the door as he ran towards the city.

Ten years had passed since the day Roland arrived in Crescent City with his brother, Marcus. In those ten years that passed, both brothers have become well-known throughout the small city. Marcus is known for the records he made as an athlete when he attended high school and is still adored for his achievements. Roland has been labeled an troublemaker, mainly because there were a few pranks and crimes that were pinned on him. Even though he was proven innocent, it didn't prevent the town from thinking he is a troubled youth. No one even knew that Marcus and Roland were related, as Roland changed his last name to his mother's maiden name. Still, both brothers looked out for each other.

Running down the sidewalk, Roland cut through an alleyway, one of his shortcuts. As a child, Roland always spent his time exploring every part of Crescent City. Being a bit adventurous has made Roland into an excellent runner, excelling at parkour and making the entire city his playground. Roland kept panting as he ran towards his destination, cutting throught alleys and backyards as he got closer to the city. To motivate himself, Roland put on his headphones and pressed the play button.

_In fields where nothing grew but weeds,_  
_I found a flower at my feet,_  
_Bending there in my direction,_  
_I wrapped a hand around its stem,_  
_I pulled until the roots gave in,_  
_Finding there what I'd been missing,_

Roland kept panting as he ran. He looked at his watch and saw that he had 8:41. Letting out a growl, he muttered, "Oh, come on!" Roland had finally exited the small neigborhood and reached the urban district. The coyote ran through an alley and as he was about to reach the end, a delivery truck started to back up. "Hmph," he said to himself. He picked up the pace and jumped onto a nearby trashcan. Using all his strength, Roland jumped as high as he could and he managed to jump over the entire truck. As he landed on the other side, he performed a quick roll and resumed running. He chuckled at his own move as he kept sprinting.

_But I know…_  
_So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong._  
_There's a point we pass from which we can't return._  
_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._

The coyote ran and ran as he turned left and sprinted down the sidewalk. Reaching the end of the sidewalk, Roland turned right to be stopped by moving traffic. He was in a rush, and not even a couple of speeding cars would stop him. The grey canine ran foward as fast as he could. He managed to make the other side as he avoided a car that honked at him. "Watch were you're going," the driver shouted. Roland just shook it off as he dashed down the sidewalk.

_All because of you,_  
_I haven't slept in so long._  
_When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,_  
_Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,_  
_I'll follow your voice,_  
_All you have to do is shout it out._

The coyote sped up as his watch read 8:46. Reaching the end of the street, Roland slid as he tried to turn. Turning, the boy summoned his strength and pushed himself foward, leaving a small crack in the pavement. A nearby pedestrian lifted their sunglasses and looked at the crack and turned to see the coyote running fast toward a different direction.

_Inside my hands these petals browned,_  
_Dried up, fallen to the ground_  
_But it was already too late now._  
_I pushed my fingers through the earth,_  
_Returned this flower to the dirt,_  
_So it could live. I walked away now._

Roland sprinted down another alleyway. He knew at the end of the alley he would have to time it right to get across the street. Everything seemed to slow down, and as he reached the end of the alley, Roland put one foot foward and used his strength to jump. He lept from one sidewalk to the other, and as he landed, the coyote nearly avoided getting hit by a truck. The boy turned to the right and kept running forward until he got to the end of the street where he had to turn left.

_But I know…_  
_Not a day goes by that I don't feel this burn._  
_There's a point we pass from which we can't return._  
_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._

The coyote panted as his feet kept carrying him to his destination. Increasing his pace again, the boy had become a grey blur as he ran. The wind he left in his path picked up leaves, papers, and anything light enough to be picked by the gust. _One more right, and one more left, _he thought to himself. He ran towards a pole which he lept at and grabbed, swinging around for a few times before he let go and kept running. "Now that's just one more left," he said to himself.

_All because of you,_  
_I haven't slept in so long,_  
_When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,_  
_Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,_  
_I'll follow your voice,_  
_All you have to do is shout it out._

As he kept dashing foward, Roland focused straight ahead until he heard a car honk. He looked to his right and said to himself, "Not these assholes again." Speeding down the straight at similar speed was a truck which contained three of your typical headstrong jocks. The driver rolled down his window and said, "Lombardi! Ever heard of a car?" The guys in the truck all hollered with laughter. "See ya, loser," the driver shouted as he floored it and the truck sped down the street. Unfortunately, a few minutes later they were pulled over for speeding. As the driver took the ticket from the police officer, they heard a whistle. They looked to the left to see Roland running and laughing. As he ran past them, he raised his right arm and gave all the occupants of the truck the middle finger. Before the back passenger could speak, the driver spoke. "Don't worry boys, he'll get what's coming to him."

_All because of you…_  
_All because of you…_

Elsewhere, in front of the Crescent City High School, a young female gold fox waited patiently on the stairs that led to the front entrance of the school. She seemed to be happy. It was the last day of school before summer vacation, and she couldn't wait to spend her vacation with her friends. She smiled as she thought of one friend. Particularly one who seemed from her eyes coming really fast towards her. "Oh, boy," she said as her friend got closer.

_All because of you,_  
_I haven't slept in so long._  
_When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,_  
_Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,_  
_Inside these arms of yours._

Roland had made the left earlier and was now within just a few more steps away from being on time. He looked closely at a gold speck that seemed to wave at him. With a slight chuckle, he whispered, "Well, there's my girl." As he ran faster, his friend really seemed to get closer. "Whoa, Roland, slow down," the fox shouted.

_All because of you,_  
_I believe in angels._  
_Not the kind with wings,_  
_No, not the kind with halos,_  
_The kind that bring you home,_  
_When home becomes a strange place._  
_I'll follow your voice,_  
_All you have to do is shout it out._

Putting his heels foward, Roland managed to come to a skidding stop. He stopped just merely inches in front of his friend, and as he put his feet down while putting his music on pause, he said, "Hey, Annabeth." With a laugh, Annabeth responded, "Roland, what's the rush? I didn't think you wanted school to end that early!" Joining his friend in laughter, the coyote said, "As much as I like to stay and chat, love, we gotta get in. Let's go." As Roland began to march up the stairs, Annabeth stopped him. "Annie, what gives?" Shaking her head and in a joking but pitiful tone, she said, "Roland, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well, it's gonna be detention for us later if we don't get in." With a sigh, Annabeth said, "Roland. Look at your watch, then look at your phone." Doing as she said, the coyote looked at his watch that read 9:04, then pulled out his phone which read 8:04. "What the-No that can't be right unless..." Remembering back to earlier that morning, Roland remembered that their were air quotes around the word time from his brother's note.

With an agitated sigh, Roland said, "Oh, I'm gonna kill my brother." The fox let out a laugh as she saw her friend being upset. "It's not funny, Annabeth," Roland said in an annoyed tone. When her laughter went down, Annabeth spoke, "Oh, Roland. You know I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that your brother intends to do these things to you, and you're not smart enough to figure it out until I point it out." The coyote simply said, "Whatever. Let's just go inside."

"Can't. The doors don't open until 8:50." Sighing again, Roland said, "Well, I haven't eaten. Would you like to get some breakfast at Maria's?" After a slight giggle, Annabeth jokingly said, "Sure. Just make sure that it's open before we get there." The boy replied sarcastically, "Ha ha ha. Shut up, Annie."

* * *

The two friends left the school and walked over to a nearby diner. Luckily, it wasn't busy at the time so both friends were led to their table quickly. A familiar ocelot saw the two and said as she walked to them to hug them, "Hello, children."

"Hi, Maria," both teens said in regards to their elder. Roland and Annabeth hugged Maria one at a time, and the two friends sat down. "So, the usual," the ocelot asked the two. "Yes, please," Roland said. "Ok, I'll be right back," Maria said in regards to Roland's response. Before she left, the ocelot gave a peck on the coyote's forehead. "_Grazie, madrina_," Roland said as the ocelot left. "Awww, you're so sweet," Annabeth snickered. "_Solo a coloro che preoccupano_," Roland replied. "Hey, as far as I know, I think you insulted me in Italian," the fox said in defense.

"Please, I would not insult my oldest friend, Annabeth. You know this," Roland responded. Nodding her head, Annabeth said in a faux sad tone, "Okay." She smiled after her response. The coyote simply smirked as he admired his friend's smile. To Annabeth, she felt a bit defeated in trying to make her friend smile. To see Roland smile was something rare. As children, whenever they were together, the fox would see the coyote always smiling, especially when they were together. Nowadays, seeing a smile on Roland's face had the same chance as seeing a shooting star.

"Look, it's your boyfriend," Roland pointed out as he looked outside toward the school entrance. Annabeth looked to see the driver and passengers the coyote saw earlier. "We're not dating! Drake just spreaded that rumor so he could increase his social status," the fox said quickly in a defensive tone. "Relax, love. You know I don't believe what anyone says about you. As a matter of fact, no one says anything about you because you're sort of like the fair maiden at school." Roland's words seemed to uplift Annabeth once more. With a sigh, she responded, "Thank you for the compliment. Other than that, it's kind of hard to keep to myself when my other friends are asking if I slept with him yet."

Raising a brow, the coyote asked, "Did you sleep with him?" Defending herself quickly again, Annabeth responded, "Oh, God no! I wouldn't sleep with him if he were the last man on Earth." With a chuckle, Roland said, "Ah, the classic story of where a young, beautiful woman is searching for a man who adores, cares, and loves her. In the meantime, she tries to avoid the stubborn ones who only ask to lay with her. I never get tired of that one." Giving her friend a "Bite me" look, Annabeth shook her head at Roland's sarcasm.

"Well, in a way it's true. I want a guy to look after me, you know? As much as I hate to say it, I want a knight in shining armor," Annabeth said. Before the coyote could say anything, Maria came back with their food and drinks prepared. "Here you go, children," the elder ocelot said. "Thank you, Ms. Esposito," Annabeth replied. Roland said, "Thanks, Maria." Maria nodded her head as she went back to work. As she left, the fox said, "You're lucky to have a nice woman who takes care of you."

"Well, she is my aunt. Sort of." Her eyes widened, the girl asked, "She's your aunt?" A bit suprised that his best friend didn't know, the coyote said before taking a bite of his eggs, "Sort of. She was my mother's best friend. I thought you knew she was my aunt." Shaking her head, Annabeth said, "No, I never knew." Finishing her statement, the fox began to eat as well. Halfway through their meals, Annabeth said, "I have a question." Roland picked up his head and said, "Shoot." Taking a deep breath, Annabeth asked, "You never really talked about your parents. What were they like?"

The coyote immediately stopped eating. "Why do you want to know?" The fox took a sip of her orange juice and said, "Well, it's just that over our entire time as friends, you never really mentioned anything about them. I would mention my parents except I never knew them. So, what were they like?" Shaking his head, Roland said in a low tone, "I don't want to talk about it." Determined to know, Annabeth said, "Oh come on. It wouldn't hurt to know-"

"Annie, please. I don't want to talk about it," Roland said. The fox knew that her friend seemed a bit disturbed about his parents. She noticed how he looked down at the table and resumed eating. She looked at his left hand which rested on the table. Annabeth reached for his hand with her right and took his hand into hers. Roland noticed and looked up at his friend. "When you're ready, I'll be here for you." At a distance, Maria noticed and smiled as she continued to work. The coyote felt a bit more comfortable as his friend looked into his own eyes. She would always be there for him. He knew this himself. "Thank you," Roland said as he brought her hand closer and kissed it. Annabeth blushed a bit and gently took her hand back.

Looking at his watch, Roland saw that it was 8:47. "Come on, love. Time to go." Both friends stood up and began to leave. Roland pulled out his wallet and just as he was about to pull out his money, Maria walked by and said, "It's on the house. Go to school with Annabeth, _nipote_." With a smile, Roland kissed his aunt's cheek and said, "_Grazie_, _Zia_ Maria," as he left. The ocelot smiled as she saw her nephew join his friend as they went back to school. She had a feeling someday the friends would become more than friends.

* * *

When the fox and the coyote arrived back, they began to proceed up the stairs until a voice called out. "Hey, Lombardi!" With a sigh, Roland whispered, "Bloody hell." Both friends turned to see the driver, a tall and muscular Doberman pinscher who had his arms crossed. "It's time for retaliation, you punk." Sighing again, the coyote responded, "I really don't have any time for this, Drake. Sod off." Drake ran up the stairs, violently turned Roland and said, "What did you say to me, freak?" Drake's friends, a pig and an orangutan, said, "Oooooh." Annabeth decided to intervene and said, "Drake, stop it."

"Stay outta this, baby, alright," the canine said. Roland felt angry at what Drake called his best friend. "She's not yours. Don't call her that. Ever," Roland said as his hands turned into fists. With a smirk, Drake said, "Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Just before Roland could even throw the first punch, the group heard a whistle. They all turned to see a wolf of 20 years of age. "Hey, you guys knock it off alright?"

"It's cool, Mr. O'Connor. I was just talking to my friend here," the canine lied. Giving a smile, the wolf said, "Ok. It's almost time for school. Go inside." As Drake and his friends left, he whispered to Roland, "This ain't over, punk." Smirking, Roland whispered back, "Don't start what you can't finish, mate." When Drake and his friends entered the building, Roland and Annabeth looked to the wolf. "Nice rescue, Marcus," the fox said. Letting out a small laugh, Marcus walked over and said, "I thought I was done protecting you, little brother." The coyote walked up to his older brother and said, "Screw you! You changed my clock and I got here an hour early!"

Both Marcus and Annabeth laughed. The fox then said as her laughter died down, "Roland, I'm sorry. But it's pretty funny." Shaking his head, Roland grabbed his headphones and pulled the hood of his sweater over his head as he said, "Whatever. I'll deal with you at training, Marcus." Roland walked away, and as he did, Annabeth looked over to Marcus and simply nodded. Marcus nodded back and watched as his brother and his best friend went to school. The wolf turned to see a owl standing with his arms folded giving him a smile. With a innocent laugh, Marcus said, "What?"

"Always look after your brother, Marcus. You never know when he'll really need you," the owl replied. The wolf took in a deep breath and sighed. Looking to the owl, Marcus said, "Yes, sir. Now how about we get something to eat, Emilio?" The owl nodded and both Emilio and Marcus walked over to Maria's diner. Just before he could step in, Emilio took one last look at the school where he saw Roland going through the security check at the entrance. "It's almost time..."

* * *

**Character Files**

**Roland Isaac Lombardi (17)-Ten years ever since his parents' deaths, Roland has become a rebel and outcast to the entire settlement of Crescent City. He usually keeps to himself, and he is labeled an outsider to the school he attends, earning the scorn and bitterness from everyone there. In Emilio's training classes, Roland is a superb swordsman, as well as a challenging fighter. He has taken his mother's maiden name not only in memory, but out of suspicion that one could harm his brother if it were found out they were related. Despite his reputation, Roland is an intelligent, quiet, and kind boy.**

**Marcus Leonard O'Connor (20)-The eldest child of the O'Connor family, Marcus has always been looking after his little brother ever since their parents' deaths. He does not attend high school since he graduated, but he attends the local community college. Marcus still trains with Emilio as he still has hopes of becoming stronger. Marcus is a good brother and friend, but the wolf likes to party and hang out with his friends. Even though the entire town may hate his brother, he still cares and looks after Roland.**

**Annabeth "Annie" Powell (17)-Roland's classmate, as well as his best friend. The two have been best friends ever since their first training session together. Even though she has many friends, she considers Roland to be her only "true" friend. Annabeth goes to the same school and attends Emilio's training classes as well. She is a sweet girl who many adore, but her training has made her a fierce fighter. Deep down, she has feelings for Roland, but is afraid to admit them. Annabeth is the only one besides Emilio and Maria who knows that Marcus and Roland are related.**

**Emilio Harrison (53)-The godfather of Marcus and Roland, the old owl has been watching over the boys since they arrived. He also has been teaching children how to master the use of swords in a building which he happens to own. Other than teaching swordsmanship, he owns a small antique shop which is actually quite successful. Marcus looks up to him, as the owl seems to remind the wolf of his father. Emilio is a respected individual and seems more like a sage rather than a teacher.**

**Maria Penelope Esposito (48)-The godmother of the O'Connor children, Maria has been raising the children as her own. Despite being their "aunt" for many years, the children have grown on her as if she were their mother. She comes off as a caring woman who treats children as if they were her own. Maria is still dealing with the death of her best friend and it is because of the bond she shared with Sofia that she has grown close with Roland.**

**Songs**

**The song used in this chapter is "The Good Left Undone" by Rise Against.**

**Translations**

**Grazie, madrina-Thank you, godmother.**

**Solo a coloro che preoccupano.-Only to those who I care about.**

**nipote-nephew**

**zia-Aunt.**

* * *

**Author's Note: The first chapter is up and running. Hoped you've enjoyed it, but there's plenty more to come. Stay tuned! Questions, comments, or concerns, leave them in the reviews or send me a PM. Bye!**

**tb100**


	7. Chapter II

**Another Day in Paradise**

**"Live out the day."**

The final school bell rang, and soon hundreds of teenagers began to pour out from the front entrance. Classes were over, and summer had just begun...

After most of the stampede rushed out, Roland and Annabeth walked out side by side as they were going to train. "What an ordeal," Roland said as he dug his hands in his pockets. "I know, but Principal Matthews just wanted to give one last speech," Annabeth replied in defense of the school principal. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, the guy just wanted to talk, and honestly, he loves to hear himself talk. Why the hell would he keep us in the auditorium for the last hour?" Sighing, Annabeth slightly shook her head and said, "At least you brought your headphones to drown him out." With a chuckle, Roland said, "I never leave home without them."

They walked through Crescent City's streets, continuing their conversation as they made their way to Emilio's dojo. "Hey, there's a party tonight. Wanna go," Annabeth asked the grey coyote. "Annie, you know me better than that. Besides, I don't go to parties. Especially if the party is being thrown by the guy I almost got in a fight with," Roland responded. The gold fox replied, "By the way, I never got the chance to say thanks."

"You're welcome. Who does Drake even think he is by calling you Baby? You can do far, FAR, better than anyone in this entire town."

"Thanks, Roland. You know, I never seen you with a girl."

"That's because I'm always with you. Besides, I'm not looking for something like that. Even if I was, results would be nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"(Sighs) There's no girl for me here. Out there, out in the world, there's a possibility. I can't wait to graduate and leave this place."

"What's wrong with Crescent City? You practically grew up here."

"I grew up outside the US. I moved here. Where I was born, THAT was my home."

"Where were you born anyway," Annabeth asked. With another sigh, Roland responded, "I thought we talked about it before, but I guess not. I was born in a farm somewhere in London." A bit taken back by her friend's statement, Annabeth was a bit shocked. She felt a bit suprised knowing a bit more about Roland. The fox seemed baffled, as if she wondered if she really knew who the grey coyote was. The two friends kept walking until they were about to pass the coyote's favorite place: The local pizzeria. Outside the building, a middle-age lion was standing holding a pizza. "Rolando! Here's the pizza you ordered," the lion said. "Thanks, Luis. How much do I owe you," Roland asked as he was reaching for his wallet. "Don't worry, it's on the house. More detailed, it's for the clearing out the back last week." With a smile, Roland replied "_Grazie,vecchio amico_. See you around."

Roland and Annabeth kept walking through the city. Licking his lips, the coyote pulled open the top part of the pizza box and smiled as he saw his favorite meal: A large, pepperoni pizza. "Oh, sweet," Roland said in an excited tone. Annabeth couldn't help but smile as well. Not only because her best friend looked like a child getting a present, but also because she finally saw him smile. "I haven't seen that in a while," she said. "What? The pizza? Grab a slice if you want," Roland responded as he grabbed a slice and began to eat his food. "I'm not talking about the pizza. I'm talking about your smile." A bit confused, he asked, "What do you mean you haven't seen my smile in a while?" Rolling her eyes, the fox looked back to her friend and said, "Well, it actually has been a while since I seen you smile. And before you say anything, smirks don't count. Besides, you use to smile all the time when we were kids. What happened?"

The boy sighed as he closed the box. "Annie, it's just that a lot of things haven't been going so smooth for me lately." Getting a bit concerned, Annabeth asked, "Well do you want to talk about it?" Shaking his head, he responded, "I'm sorry, love, but I don't want to." Moving a bit closer, Annabeth closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. She stopped walking, and so did Roland. Before he could say something, the fox hugged the coyote and said, "When you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting." Roland hugged her back and said, "Ok." They let go of each other and proceeded to walk again.

* * *

Emilio's Dojo

A couple of minutes later, both friends had arrived at their destination. It was a small warehouse that Emilio purchased a long time ago. He bought it to train, and soon he offered training lessons to those who were willing to learn. Roland remembered how when he was 7, he and Marcus followed the old owl to the warehouse, and saw him train other children. They crept from the shadows, and asked the bird to teach them. Emilio agreed, and ever since then, the two brothers trained everyday after school with the owl. A small smirk came to the coyote's face as he remembered that was the same day he met Annabeth.

"Remember when we first met," Roland asked his oldest friend. "Yeah. I remember seeing two boys walking in and asking Mr. Harrison, 'Can we train with you?' Then, Mr. Harrison nodded his head and said, 'Yes, you may.' You guys walked over and joined us. When it was lunch time, I remember seeing your brother hanging out with some of the other kids. And you...you were sitting by yourself, just looking at the ground. I walked over and offered you half of my cookie, and it was that moment when we became friends."

"Yeah, I'll never forget that day. That was a good cookie," Roland said. "Hey," Annabeth said loudly and gave a friendly punch to the coyote's shoulder. "I'm just kidding, love. I will never forget the day a girl came up, offered half a snack, and became my best friend," Roland replied. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and when they moved closer...

"About time you guys showed up," Marcus shouted as he walked out the door. "Come on, we ain't got all day." With an agitated growl, Roland began to walk foward, not knowing that Annabeth was still standing back. He took quick notice and said, "Annie, you alright?" The fox opened her eyes and said, "What? Oh, right. Sorry." The coyote signaled for his friend to follow, and as she began to walk, Annabeth said to herself, "Damn it, Marcus."

Inside, every student changed their clothes. Roland still wore his jeans and shoes, but he wore a dirty white tanktop and wore white wraps on his hands. Marcus was shirtless, wore black faded jeans and red running sneakers, as well as a white headband. Annabeth changed into some jean capris and a black tanktop. All three joined their classmates as they joined in the center of the warehouse, where Emilio waited patiently for all his students.

"I see everyone is here. Good. Now, go get your training weapons and come back here. The students did what they were told, and they left to go to a weapon rack that was rested against the wall. The training weapons were actual weapons, but there were many different types, and each student grabbed the weapon they were most familiar with. The coyote grabbed a longsword, the wolf grabbed a Chinese dao, and the fox grabbed a rapier. They went back to the center, where Emilio was waiting. "Ok. Let's start with a dummy round. Good luck."

Immediately, Emilio walked away as a couple of wooden test dummies armed with practice swords appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the students. The students prepared and defended themselves. Roland made quick work of any dummy that came towards him. Marcus kept blocking and countering as he faced his enemies. Annabeth dodged every attack that was thrown at her, and she waited until the time was ready to strike. Out of the 14 students that were training, only Roland, Marcus, and Annabeth were still standing, and the students along with Emilio watched until the three gave in. After a while, Annabeth was the first, followed by her best friend, and lastly his brother.

The rest of the training consisted of Emilio telling the students how to block better as well as a few other defensive strategies. "Good. You're all getting better, but another way to defeat your enemies would be to work together. Class is dismissed, but if you wish to stay a while longer to train, then stay. I'll see you all tomorrow."

All but three stayed to train a little longer. Annabeth sat down and decided to watch Roland and Marcus spar against each other. Both brothers fought differently, and sometimes one would prevail over the other. Most of the time, however, their battles always seemed to end in a tie.

The two boys circled around in the center of the training room. The fox watched with excitement as she was about to see her two friends clash against each other. After a bit of circling around, both brothers rushed at each other, only to enter a lock. The coyote and the wolf struggled for dominance as they put most of their strength pushing their blades against each other. Roland had a fierce look in his eyes while Marcus had a simple smile. Sparks began to pop out the metal as both swords continued to slide against each other. Gathering all his power, Marcus pushed foward and manage to break the lock, throwing in a few swings as he did. Roland blocked each strike and countered with a foward thrust.

Annabeth continued to be awed by just how swift and powerful her friends were. The fox never really went up against either brother. She was more of always on the defense, while picking her moments of when to strike, and when she did, each attack was either critical or crucial enough to weaken her opponent. She looked and could see both brothers having a different mastery of swordplay. Roland seemed to rely on strong but quick attacks, and whenever he needed to pack a punch, he always seemed to break through any guard. Marcus was a bit more complex, seeing as how he relied more on flourished attacks. After a few strikes, Marcus would follow up with a powerful attack.

Roland and Marcus continued to clash, block, and strike against each other. No matter how much effort they put into their moves, both seemed to be equally matched. "Come on, little brother. Is that the best you can do," Marcus taunted as blocked another attack. Taking a quick breather, Roland didn't move unti he caught his breath, and he rushed foward at a suprising speed. The wolf managed to block his sibling's suprise swing, but Roland was fast enough to add in a right hook and a roundhouse kick which sent the older brother off the mat. "You can do better than that, Marcus." The wolf got up from the ground and wiped the blood off his mouth as he ran back into battle. As he reached the mat, Marcus jumped and came down with a devasting overhead swing. The coyote put his sword up to guard, but his brother's power was enough to break the block. Seeing his chance, the eldest sibling skipped foward with a straight kick, knocking his brother to the ground. Just as Roland recovered quickly, it wasn't fast enough to prevent Marcus from pointing his blade at Roland's neck.

Both brothers breathed heavily for a while before Marcus moved the blade and offered his hand to his younger brother. "Good game, Rols," Marcus said as he helped Roland up. "Yeah, good game," the coyote said as he got up. They patted each other on the back as they went to fetch their things. Annabeth gave a small clap as the brothers headed into the boys' locker room. When they got out, they were dressed in their attire from earlier that day. Roland wasn't wearing his cargo jacket though, and Marcus just happened to wear a red t-shirt.

All three walked out of the dojo and talked as they walked back to the street. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I got plans today," Marcus exclaimed as they walked. "Marc, you're going to Drake's party later, right," Annabeth asked. "Ha ha, hell yeah! Beautiful women, loud music, and lots of food, that's something I don't wanna miss!" Marcus looked towards Roland who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Roland, what are you doin' today?" With a sigh, Roland responded, "I'm going to work. I just went from part-time to full time."

"Hey, that's great," Annabeth said. "No, that's not great. That's sad! Little brother, this is summer vacation. You're suppose to laze around, not work. That's what you did during school!" Shaking his head, the coyote replied, "Riiiiight. I rather work at the shop for a couple of hours rather than hang around with a bunch of idiots whose time is always beer o' clock. No thanks, I'll pass." Sighing, Marcus said, "Oh, little brother. When will you learn to loosen up?" Being a bit snappy, Roland replied, "The day hell freezes over, mate." Both Annabeth and Marcus laughed at the coyote's response.

They continued to walk until all of a sudden, a red convertible pulled up. The driver was a male cheetah, accompanied by a female leopard and another wolf who was female. "Marcus! Let's roll, brother," shouted the cheetah. "Well, that's my cue. See ya guys later," Marcus said as he jumped in the back. "Hey, Annabeth," said the leopard, " do you want a ride to the party?" The fox was interested in going but she looked to see that Roland was not there. She looked and saw that he was already walking away. "Umm, no that's cool. I'll see you guys later though." With a smile, the female wolf said, "Ok. Dave, let's go." Dave heard his friend's request and drove off. Annabeth watched as they left and ran to catch up with Roland.

The coyote didn't seem to notice her presence, mainly because he had his headphones on. Annabeth ran up and tapped his shoulder, causing her friend to turn his head. Seeing the fox, Roland pulled down his headphones and said, "Hey, I thought you went with them."

"Well, I decided to walk home, change, and then go to the party."

"Alright then."

"Are you sure you don't wanna go? Can't Will let you off tonight?"

"First, I'm very positive I don't want to go. Secondly, Will could let me off, but I just want to work. Besides, it's my first full time shift. That's something I can't bail out on."

"Well, ok then. Hey, maybe if the party's boring, I'll stop by, ok?"

"Sure, love. Whatever you say."

"Honestly, it kinda sucks you're not coming."

"I don't want to go to a party. I just want to go to work, go home, take a shower, read a book or two, and go to sleep."

"We can hang out tomorrow if you want."

"Uhh, sure, why not?"

Being a bit curious, Annabeth asked, "Are you ok? You really haven't been yourself lately." With a scoff followed by a short laugh, Roland said, "I'm always myself, Annie." The fox simply rolled her eyes and replied, "Look, honestly, I'm a bit worried about you. You don't hang out with me as much, you just want to be by yourself, and lately, you seem to not care about anything. Roland, you can talk to me. What's wrong?" Letting out an agitated exhale, the coyote turned and said, "There's nothing to worry about, love. Honestly. Everything's fine." Shaking her head, Annabeth said, "Roland, come on. I know you're lying. I can tell because you have some sort of look in your eye. Tell me." A bit more annoyed but trying to stay calm, Roland spoke, "I'm...fine." The tension between these two friends went from small talk to a slowly rising argument. "Roland, just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"You want to help? Alright, then. Stop asking me if I'm fine, because I'm okay. There's absolutely nothing for you to be worried about. If you wanna keep asking questions, go ahead, but just know I won't say anything because I'm good and there's nothing to talk about," Roland retorted in a low but angry tone.

"Don't you see? You say there's nothing to talk about, but from what I can know, there's something bothering you and you need to talk about it. Otherwise, it ends up being bottled up inside you and it keeps disturbing you until something provokes you to do something you'll regret," Annabeth responded back in the same tone.

"Like what, Annie," Roland shouted. "You wanna know the truth? Here it is! You keep asking me these questions and you won't take no for an answer. It's beginning to piss me off, because, and listen closely: I...Don't...Want...To...Talk! Get it?"

"I'm just trying to help! I care about you, don't you understand? I'm your friend, Roland," Annabeth shouted back. "I care about you, and I think it's important you let me know what's going on. But the only way I can help you is if you let me know what's going on!"

Trying to calm down, the coyote took in a deep breath and muttered, "You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me," the fox replied.

"You wouldn't. Believe me, I know you won't. I'm sorry for yelling, but I gotta go. I'll see you whenever," Roland said as he left, leaving Annabeth behind. She couldn't believe it. In all their years of friendship, she never seen her best friend that angry, that furious, that...hurt. Despite his shouting, the fox knew that Roland was hiding something he didn't want her to know. Whatever it was, it was causing Roland to be more, from her point of view, paranoid. The coyote was in pain because of something that happened. In a way, Annabeth felt guilty for making her friend storm off, but on the other hand, she felt determined to know what was going on.

When they were younger, they would each other everything. From their likes and dislikes to their fears and secrets. But she had the feeling Roland was hiding something big. Something he wouldn't tell anybody, not even her. Annabeth sighed as she watched Roland walk away. She felt a bit hurt herself, but she stayed strong. _He'll talk. Eventually,_ she thought. Annabeth just shook it off and walked to her house to get ready for the party.

* * *

Roland was angry, but he tried his best to calm himself down. As he took in a few deep breaths as he closed his eyes, he remembered what Emilio once told him.

_Anger never solves anything. Only with a clear mind and a clear attitude can you solve anything. Find your peace, and your answer will come._

Taking one last deep breath, Roland opened his eyes as he finally felt calm enough. Meditating always seemed to help the coyote, especially whenever he was afraid, furious, or even gloomy. He felt a bit better as he continued to walk to his job. Within minutes, he found himself outside the building of where he worked.

_Will's Gun Store and Shooting Range _shined out in bright neon lit letters on the building. Roland worked in the back, helping to stack, clean, and even repair any gun that was brought to him. His boss, a gorilla in his late 50's, owned the store. It was quite suprising when the coyote was hired when he was 16. Fortunately, the store was a bit small, and it seemed like a few people could operate it full time. Roland was just one out of four other employes. Two would work the front register as one monitored the building in the security room. Will, the boss, worked in his office, and time to time, he would come out to help the store.

Roland remembered how Will and him met. The coyote was 11 at the time, and he accidently walked into the store. The boy was intelligent as he helped Will with a customer who was looking to buy a hunting rifle. Roland smirked as he thought of the day as his first sale. The coyote was too young, but he was given a small profit of helping the clerks at the register. The clerks called him "a living calculator." When he was 14, Will began to show the boy how a gun worked. At first, the gorilla thought it was a bit irresponsible of him to show a young boy show a how to clean a gun, how to understand the inside and its functions, and even how to fire a gun.

The coyote just walked in, said "Hey," to a couple of the other employees, and went to his work station in the back. Roland sighed as he began to work, trying to ease his mind. Clearing a conscience isn't easy, but as long as he was listening to his music and he was focused on his job, the world seemed to disappear and his head seemed at peace as Roland continued to work...

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally, I got this up. I've already started on chapter three, and it should be posted up in a few days. Until then, any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them in the reviews or send me a PM. Bye!**

***tb100***


	8. Chapter III

**A Friend In Need**

**"Always have your back."**

Roland looked over his shoulder as he worked. Nobody was there. As he made sure, the coyote looked under the table and pulled out a small black case he hidden. Setting the case on the table, he opened it and pulled out two mysterious, strange but identical items.

"Ok, time to go to work."

Roland had been working on this "project" for over a year now. For some strange reason, he came up with the invention of these things in a dream. With each dream, he began to work on the project. It took 3 months to build his dream inventions. However, as time passed, Roland never bothered to try to see if they even worked. Nonetheless, he continued to work on the objects to make sure they were in good condition. He began to tinker with the objects. First, he gave them a bit of a shine by cleaning the objects with a rag. Then he began to work by taking it apart, piece by piece until they were completely in, well, pieces. The coyote inspected each and every single part closely and for a checked over each piece a couple of times.

What Roland had invented was a new type of gun. In a way, they seemed to be modeled in a image he could relate to. These guns, like Roland, were hybrids.

They appeared to be a mixture of a revolver and a flintlock pistol. It has the flintlock's curved grip along with its flint, steel, trigger, and priming pan, but it has the revolver's barrel, cylinder, hammer, front sights, and latch. Roland had personally designed them to fit his own style. _Originally different_, he thought of it. Despite being that both guns were completely identical, Roland had given them both different color schemes. One had its metal pieces created out of gold, but its wooden frame was a chestnut brown. The other gun was silver and jet black. The coyote tried to think of names for them, but he couldn't really come up with anything.

Putting the last pieces back in, Roland looked down the sights and aimed, but he didn't pull the trigger. It wouldn't do much, since the gun was unloaded, but Roland figured taking aim was just another way of looking at things. He placed both guns back in the case, and hid it under the table once more. He sighed as he finished the rest of his work, which consisted of cleaning, repairing, and inspecting each gun that was put in a basket labeled, "IN." Placing the last handgun in the "OUT" box, Roland got up, grabbed his backpack and jacket, and left for home. "See ya Will," he said to the owner as he left. Now, it was 7:36, and the coyote had planned to just read a few books, take a shower, and then head to bed.

Causing a little bit of trouble did seem to spice things up a bit, but Roland figured he would do it tomorrow. The label of troublemaker stuck to him, so Roland thought he should just do his part as troublemaker. He never really was, but in his own words, "nobody believes you even if you're proven innocent in this town." The coyote thought of it as just simply messed up.

Finally, he had reached home. Roland lived with Marcus. The older brother got his own place after getting accepted into community college. The youngest sibling just thought he should look after him. His older brother seemed like the type of person who someone needed to look after. And the person to look after Marcus was his own younger brother. Odd it was for the young to look out for the old.

Roland opened the front door, went upstairs, and fell in bed. As much as he wanted to sleep, he wasn't tired, so the coyote got up, grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. A couple of minutes later, Roland got out of the bathroom, running his hands through his hair and went back to his bedroom. He sat down, grabbed a random book from under his bed and started to read. For some reason, reading just managed to make time fly by for Roland. Three and a half books later, Roland looked at his clock radio which read 9:47. The boy simply sighed and laid back down as he put his book back. He stared at the ceiling, and the coyote thought about what happened earlier between him and Annabeth.

For the past few months, Roland had been having nightmares. He didn't bother to tell anyone. He wasn't sure what they meant. Roland remembered that they were all the same. The coyote would walk down a dark hallway. As he kept walking, he would see visions of Marcus, Annabeth, Emilio, Maria, and even his parents in pain. The images kept repeating, scaring Roland into a run. He sprinted the hallway, trying to escape the visions. Roland screamed the names of his loved ones as he ran, only to fall into what seemed like an endless pit. Roland would see the bottom, despite being surrounded in pitch black. Soon, he would hit the ground, only to wake up in a sweat just as he would make the impact. Sometimes, Roland would wake up cold, shivering. Other times, he would breath very rapidly as if he came up for air. The boy would only stay up for a few minutes, only to fall back into sleep.

He got up and stood up. Roland decided to go downstairs, make something to eat, and then probably go back upstairs and get some sleep. Just as he reached the kitchen, he felt his phone vibrate. The coyote dug into his right pocket and pulled out the device and answered it. "Hello?" Roland asked.

"Roland! It's Annabeth. Listen. I know you may still be mad at me, but I need your help," the fox said in a terrified tone.

"Annie, calm down. What happened? Where are you?" Roland demanded.

"I'm at Drake's party. My friends...I-I don't know where they went and Roland...I'm-I'm really scared right now."

"I'll be there as fast as I can, love. Hold on."

"Hurry!"

Roland shoved his phone back into his pocket, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door to Drake's house. _Hang on, Annie. I'm coming, _he thought as he ran.

_Minutes Later..._

The coyote had arrived at the party. He could see many parked cars along the streets as well as a couple of partygoers hanging out in the front. Roland decided to keep a low profile as he drew his hood over his head. Quickly as he could, Roland made his way in through the left side of the building. As he kept walking, he could hear the loud music playing from the backyard. Roland thought it could be an easy trip. There was a lot of alcohol around, and seeing as how everybody was either drunk or dancing crazy, the boy had a feeling this was going to be quick.

Roland had made it to the backyard, and his guess was right. Well, one guess was right. There was a lot of people dancing, and very quickly, the coyote moved as fast as he could without trying to catch any attention. His eyes kept moving, looking for his friend. Roland had made his way through the dancing crowd and found himself in a bit more spacious area. The backyard had a pool that had been occupied by some of the guests, but it did not become any of Roland's concern as Annabeth wasn't there. He looked and looked until eventually he spotted the gold fox sitting a small table by herself. The boy walked over swiftly and caught her attention.

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief and said, "I'm so glad you came. I honestly didn't think you would after ealier today." Offering his hand, Roland replied, "It's water under the bridge now, love. Let's get the hell out of here." The fox took the coyote's hand, and both made their way out. Until...

"Lombardi!"

"Well, isn't that bloody fantastic?"

Immediately, the music and dancing stopped, and every guest at the party turned their gaze toward the center of the yard. They saw Drake Hudson walking towards the grey coyote and the gold fox that were standing by themselves. "What the hell do you think you're doing holding my girl's hand, you freak?" Getting in front of the tall dog, Annabeth said, "First, I'm not your girl, Drake. I never was, and I never will be. Secondly, don't call him that." Scoffing as he was taken a bit back, Drake replied with his anger rising, "So that's how it is? You're gonna choose the punk over me? Annabeth, think carefully, because you're about to make a bad choice." Shaking her head, the fox replied, "No, I'm about to make a very good choice. Let's go, Roland."

Before they could even take a step, Drake grabbed Annabeth's arm. "Hey! Let go of me!" On his own instinct to protect his best friend, Roland shoved the Doberman with enough force it caused him to let go of the fox's arm. Drake's friends ran out of the crowd to help their friend. The coyote cursed himself for his actions, as he saw what appeared to be at least 14 guys, including Drake, all of them the size of very muscular athletes. All of them were on the football team. "So, Lombardi, when did you grow a backbone," Drake asked in a taunting manner. Roland replied, "I've always had a backbone. You, on the other hand, never grew a pair." The boy's remark sparked a loud "Oh" from the crowd. Seeing his reputation being insulted, Drake said, "You know, I've been waiting for this day, Lombardi. Boys, wanna give me a hand?" At the end of the Doberman pinscher's sentence, each of his friends started cracking their knuckles and necks. A few even brought out some baseball bats.

Annabeth's eyes widened at the sight. Feeling terrified for her friend, she whispered, "Roland, let's go." Laughing, Drake said, "He ain't going anywhere, sweetheart. He's got a show to catch. And everyone's going to enjoy the show. Right?" The crowd roared with cheers. Apparently, a fight was going to take place. The Doberman pinscher snapped his fingers, and within a few seconds, two of his friends came out of the crowd and grabbed Annabeth. Roland took quick notice and shouted as he tried to save his friend, "Hey! Let her go, you bastards!" Unfortunately, the coyote wasn't quick enough as the two guys took Annabeth to the side and held her as a captive.

"Come on, Lombardi. We ain't got all night. Or do we," Drake replied in the same mocking tone. Roland sighed as he turned to face the dog and his friends. He knew that some day, this would happen. "Fine, then. Come on," Roland said. A grin brought itself to Drake's mouth as he said, "We already are." A bit confused, Roland managed to figure out what Drake had meant as he narrowly dodged a swing from one of the players. The coyote countered with a few swift punches and kicked the player into the DJ station. Within a few seconds, music began to blare again, and the crowd shouted with cheers as the music played.

Roland looked back to Drake and his friends, and saw them getting prepared. "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get," Roland muttered to himself. Doing a quick stretch, Roland got ready and said, "Bring it." Immediately, most of the players except for Drake and his few close friends, stayed behind. The team began to surround the coyote and he looked to see which one would be first.

"Ok, let's go."

_Self medicating, craving punishment_  
_Blaming myself for a world on fire_

One of the players rushed foward, and Roland immediately dispatched by throwing a few punches and a kick to the stomach. Another one rushed in, swinging their bat. Roland ducked just in time and gave a sweep kick, causing the jock to fall down. The coyote stood up and performed an elbow drop onto the fallen player. Getting back up again, the boy rolled to avoid an overhead swing from another jock who used his bat.

_No more shame, no more pity_  
_No more_  
_They rise from the ashes_

Roland ran back to the jock and delivered a drop kick, sending the player toward the pool. He got back up again only to narrowly dodged a tackle from one of the linebackers. The coyote had stuck his foot out and dropped the linebacker, also sending him to the pool.

_I will suffer_  
_I will burn_  
_Let hate prevail_  
_Enslave my soul_  
_But I'll never surrender_

The music helped provide a bit of rush as Roland ran towards the jocks, punching and kicking one player that got in his way. The boy elbowed another player, and with great strength, the coyote turned around and threw the receiver over his shoulder. As the jock sat back up, Roland delivered a kick to the jock's head, knocking him out.

_Silent words from a bleeding mouth_  
_Swallows pride with a swollen tongue_

The coyote jumped and tackled one of the jocks, a receiver, and gave the player a swift knee to the groin. The crowd happened to flinch upon seeing the receiver howl out his pain. One of the other players ran towards the boy ready to swing his bat. Unfortunately, before the jock could even swing, Roland ran foward and slid, kicking the jock in the leg causing him to fall. Roland immediately delived an elbow to the back of the player's head, putting the thug into unconsciousness.

_Everything is nothing, life in a shallow grave_  
_Too ashamed to feel joy, life collecting dust_

Inside the house, Marcus was busy talking to a girl when a friend of his ran up to him. "Hey, Jake. What's up," the wolf said casually. "Dude! Come outside right now! There's a fight going on," the friend said excitedly. Marcus became interested and followed his friend to the backyard. It was crowded, but the wolf and his friend made their way through the audience and managed to get to the front. The wolf was suprised to see his younger brother fighting. "Roland?"

_No more shame, no more pity_  
_No more_  
_They rise from the ashes_

Roland was put on the defense as two of the players were swinging at him. They tried to grab the coyote, but the boy was skilled enough to dodge their grapples. He put himself at enough distance, and ran towards the two jocks, jumping over and slamming their heads against each other.

_I will suffer_  
_I will burn_  
_Let hate prevail_  
_Enslave my soul_  
_But I'll never surrender_

The coyote managed to block a couple of punches from another jock. Just as he blocked another blow, Roland delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the player's back. The jock was sent to the ground, and before he could get back up, the boy stomped on the jock's groin. Another flinch from the crowd made Drake even more angry. He sent his two friends to try to take care of the coyote.

_I will suffer_  
_I will burn_  
_Let hate prevail_  
_Enslave my soul_  
_But I'll never surrender_

_Never surrender_

One of the friends, the orangutan from earlier managed to get a hold of Roland. The coyote struggled as he saw the pig from earlier as well run up with a bat. Thinking quickly, Roland jumped as the porker swung his bat, only to hit the primate's stomach. While in the air, the coyote delivered a rising kick to the pig's face, knocking him out. His feet touching the ground, Roland pushed back causing the orangutan to fall back and let go. As they hit the ground, the boy threw his head back into the orangutan's face.

_Mental cancer hijacks your brain_  
_Denying the reality you created for yourself_  
_They rise from the ashes  
They rise from the ashes_

Drake couldn't believe it. All of his friends were knocked out by Roland. The coyote stood up, raised his arm and with his hand, he gave the "Bring it" move. Letting out some sort of war cry, the Doberman rushed towards the other canine. Drake kept swinging his arms, hoping to hit Roland. However, the former mentioned either dodged or block each attack. Not one punch landed on Roland as he shoved the large Doberman pinscher foward and ran towards him.

_I will suffer_  
_I will burn_  
_Let hate prevail_  
_Enslave my soul_  
_But I'll never surrender_

_Never surrender_

Roland began to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks, each one being faster than the previous attack. The entire crowd watched as the king of the school was in the process of being dethroned. Eventually, Roland stopped and Drake fell on one knee. The coyote was breathing as he looked to see that the Doberman pinscher was getting up. With an laugh he said, "Lombardi. Is that all you got, you little bastard?"

_I will suffer_  
_I will burn_  
_Let hate prevail_  
_Enslave my soul_  
_But I'll never surrender_

_Never surrender_

Drake charged foward one more time as he let out some sort of war cry. As the dog ran towards him, Roland smirked as he winded up a punch. As soon as Drake got close enough, the coyote shouted, "Lights out!" That being said, Roland unleashed a powerful uppercut. The Doberman pinscher's head jerked foward upon coming into contact with Roland's fist. The large dog fell backward, being knocked unconcious.

_Never surrender..._

The crowd roared wildly as they witness Drake Hudson, the strongest and most popular guy at the school, knocked out alongside some of the football team by one guy. Roland tried to catch his breath as Annabeth ran towards him. "Roland! I can't believe you did that," she said in pride of Roland's actions. Looking at his best friend, the coyote said in return, "Neither do I, Annie. Let's get you home." The crowd continued to cheer as the two friends made their way out of the party. Just before they left the scene, Roland saw Marcus, who winked in approval of his little brother. The coyote simply nodded his head in respect, and he looked foward to leaving.

Half an Hour Later...

Both Roland and Annabeth were within a few minutes of reaching the fox's house. The coyote had lent his jacket to his friend, as during the night, Crescent City always seemed to be colder as the moon took its place in the sky. "Thanks," Annabeth said as she wore the cargo jacket, feeling the warmth her friend left. "No problem. And they say chivalry is dead," Roland replied, getting a laugh from his own joke. They walked down the sidewalk until Annabeth's house came into view.

They walked until they reached the front porch, where they faced each other again. "Thank you. I really didn't think you'd help after earlier today. Which brings up that I want to say that I'm sorry-" Annabeth was cut off as Roland hugged her and said, "It's alright. I'm sorry for getting angry in the first place. You were just trying to help. It was wrong of me to deny it." Letting out a sigh of peace, the fox hugged back and said, "I forgive you." The friends broke apart, which led to the coyote saying, "Well, I guess I'll get going. See you tomorrow." Seeing her friend leave, Annabeth spoke up, "Hey, wait," as she walked towards him. "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." At first, Roland wasn't sure, but upon seeing fear in his friend's eyes, he said, "Alright, then."

The fox walked into her house followed by her friend. She hit the lights which brightened up the room. Roland had walked over to the couch and said, "I'll stay here." Annabeth said in response, "Ok. I'll bring you a pillow and a blanket in a bit." In return, Roland said, "Ok." The fox smiled at her friend as she walked upstairs. The coyote made himself comfortable as he laid down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling as he thought about tonight's recent events. He chuckled as he reflected back to knocking out Drake. That was something Roland wanted to do for a long time.

Minutes went by as the boy realized that his friend had not come back yet. He sighed as he got up and walked upstairs. The house seemed a little big, but not too much. He felt a bit bad that Annabeth was living by herself. Even though she was born and raised in Crescent City, the fox never knew her parents. She was an orphan, left to be raised in the local orphanage. However, when she got older and met Roland and Marcus, Annabeth met Maria, who took her in. Living with the two brothers, she had grown on them. The wolf practically became the brother she never had. Maria had become a mother figure, and Emilio did serve like a father.

As for the relationship between the coyote and the fox, it was different. Despite being best friends, both of them were closer than anyone could have ever thought. However, they couldn't see that their friendship was just a title that was labeled on their bond. Annabeth was always there for him. Roland never left her. Yet, out of respect for each other and their relationship, they didn't think of telling how they felt for another.

Roland had reached his friend's room and slowly opened the door. As he did, the boy noticed there was music playing. He looked to see the fox sitting at a desk that held a mirror. Annabeth was brushing her hair and noticed the coyote standing behind her. "Oh, Roland. I'm sorry, I forgot that you were here." The boy just laughed as he walked over to the girl and said, "It's fine. I thought you might have fallen asleep. I'm just gonna go back downstairs." Taking his leave, he had reached the door when Annabeth spoke. "Hey, Roland." Turning his head, the coyote responded, "Yeah?" The fox opened her mouth, only to say, "I'll have the pillow and blanket down in a bit." Roland nodded his head as he said, "Ok."

The coyote sighed as he closed the door. He stood there waiting for a few minutes as he began to wonder what Annabeth was going to say. He knew she wanted to say something else, and despite deciding to go downstairs, Roland changed his mind as he slowly and quietly went back into the fox's room. Roland saw that Annabeth was standing at her window, looking out at the sky. The girl had her attention focused on the moon in the sky. She was breathing lightly as continued to stare out the window.

The boy walked up slowly behind his friend. As he got closer, Roland began to remember all the guys that Annabeth dated during their freshman and sophomore years. He hated how each guy cheated on his best friend. She deserves so much better, he thought. Roland knew he would never hurt the fox. He would always care for her. Roland thought that Annabeth just needed someone to care for her. Not just to look after her, but always stand by her whenever she needed that someone. The coyote moved close enough, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Annabeth gasped as she felt something holding her. She looked to see that it was her best friend. "Roland. What are you doing?" In response, the coyote turned her around and said, "Something I think I should've done a long time ago." He moved his head closer, closed his eyes, and he began to nuzzle against his friend. Annabeth was a bit shocked at Roland's actions. However, the fox blushed and she nuzzled back against the coyote. After a few minutes of their nuzzling, their eyes locked and both friends moved their heads closer, and soon they met in a kiss.

Their kiss lasted for a while before they broke away. His grey eyes met her hazel eyes. Annabeth then said, "Roland...I-I love you." Smiling, Roland said, "I know, love. And I think you know that I've always loved you as well." Giggling a bit, the fox replied, "Now I do." They kissed once more before they moved into a more passionate kiss. It became so much that Roland lifted Annabeth up and carried her to her bed. As he laid the fox down, the coyote went back on the attack, removing his clothes in the process. Annabeth began to remove her own as well. Soon, both friends were in their underwear. Before they went any further, Roland said, "Annie, I love you. Let me show just how much I do." With a smile, Annabeth said, "Show me." The coyote then proceeded to kiss her neck as he began to go to work.

"Oh, Roland..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo! Another one done. And, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you hanging. I feel terrible, but I promise to make up for it. **

**The song is "Never Surrender" by Combichrist. I put the song in as a reference to the new DmC: Devil May Cry game coming out. Look up the trailers on Youtube. Your mind will be blown!**

**Questions, comments, or concerns, leave them in the reviews or send me a PM. Bye!**

_***tb100***_


	9. Chapter IV

**Trouble on the Horizon**

**"A storm is coming."**

Annabeth slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and began to adjust to seeing her surroundings. As she was about to lay her head back down, she noticed her pillow was a bit warm. The fox then look to see that she was resting on something grey. Only when she got up did she remember last night. Annabeth smiled as she saw Roland sleeping beneath her. She laid back down and rested her head on his chest, hearing his strong beating heart. The sound felt comforting. The girl tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. Annabeth didn't want to be the only one awake, so she began to nuzzle against the coyote, hoping to wake him up.

"Mmmm..." Roland was enjoying whatever it was that was rubbing against him. It felt soft, and soon Roland began to respond back with the same actions, waking himself up in the process. He opened his eyes as gold came into his view. After blinking a couple of times, he saw Annabeth. "Morning, love," the coyote said. "Morning," the fox replied back. She gave Roland a kiss, and as she pulled away, Annabeth looked to see Roland smiling. "Now I'm awake," he said in enlightening tone.

Letting out a yawn, the coyote stretched his arms and shook himself a bit. Annabeth sat up to let the boy finish his stretching. Shaking himself once more, Roland said, "I haven't slept that great in a while. I have you to thank for that." With a smile, the fox replied, "You're welcome. Roland, last night was incredible." Smiling as well, the coyote said, "It truly was. I meant every word I said last night, love."

"I know you did. I have to say that I meant every word I said as well. For a long time, I've always loved you," Annabeth said as she pressed her face against Roland's chest.

"I love you too, Annie. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I've always thought you would find someone else," the boy admitted.

"I never did until yesterday. I realized that special someone was always there, but I never took notice."

"We all make mistakes. I think we were pretty lucky to correct ourselves last night."

Both friends laid down in each other's arms for a while until the fox got up and walked to her dresser. She took one of her robes and wore it. As she finished tying the knot, she looked to see that the coyote got up as well, but he grabbed his jeans and put them back on. "Now, how about some breakfast," Annabeth asked. "Sure, I could eat. I hope Marcus went home with a friend, otherwise I'm not sure how to explain why I wasn't home last night," Roland said.

"Don't worry. If he asks, I'm sure you can come up with a good lie," the fox responded. "Or, I could just tell him the truth," the coyote replied with a smile. Annabeth thought that her friend was actually serious. She walked up to him and said, "Don't." Laughing, the boy just said, "Relax, Annie. I would never tell a soul about us. They'll just have to figure it out themselves."

After showering and eating breakfast together, both lovers walked hand in hand to the fox's front door. "I'm sorry, Annie. I want to spend the day with you, but I have work," Roland said in a apologetic tone. "It's alright. Will you see me later," Annabeth had asked. "Yes, I will," Roland replied as he took the fox's hand and kissed it, making the girl blush. "I love you, and I'll see you later," the coyote had said. "Goodbye, and I love you, too," the fox replied. Annabeth sighed as she saw her boyfriend leaving to go to work. She smiled upon thinking that perhaps ten years from that moment, maybe she would be saying goodbye to her husband. "I can only hope," she said as she walked back into her house.

* * *

Marcus yawned as he got out of bed. He tried to remember how he got home last night. The wolf smirked upon remembering that he got a ride from a friend of his. He let out another yawn, hoping to wake himself up a bit more. Marcus was feeling hungry. Upon leaving his room, he walked down the hallway and said, "Roland! Wake up, brother, let's get some breakfast." No response from the sibling began to concern the wolf. "Roland. You up? Come on, I'm starving," he said loudly. Again, no response. Marcus shook his head as he walked to his brother's room, opened the door, and stepped in only to discover that Roland wasn't in his room. A bit worried, the wolf ran back to his room, looked for his phone, found it and called his brother.

"Hello?"

"Roland, where are you?"

"I'm at work. You know, the place you never go to."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Hey, where did you go last night? I don't remember seeing you here last night."

"Annabeth asked me to stay over."

"Ohhhh. She asked you to stay, did she?"

"It's nothing like that, you idiot. I'll see you later."

"Give your girlfriend my regards."

"Screw you."

Marcus laughed as he heard the phone call disconnect. "About time with those two," the wolf said. Marcus knew that his brother and his friend had feelings for each other, and he was happy that they were finally together. Even though his brother didn't say anything, the older sibling knew that Roland and Annabeth were now a couple. "Well, I still want breakfast," he mumbled to himself. Going back to his room to change, Marcus walked out of his room and out of his house to get something to satisfy his hunger.

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the weather was very nice. It seemed like a glorious morning in Crescent City. However, nobody knew of the incoming storm. Five familiar figures stood many miles away, all of them looking at the city.

"Master Isis, are you sure that they're here," one had asked.

"Yes, Liam. They're here. I can feel one of their energies growing. A long time ago, I felt the power before, and I didn't know where its source was. Now, with this new pulse of energy I sense, I know they are here," Isis said confidently as he acknowledged Liam.

"You've been waiting for this day, haven't you my lord," another had asked. This one was a female's voice. With a dark chuckle, the one known as Isis said, "Kachina, you have no idea."

A gruff voice then said, "To think they were dead, when they were hiding all along. Is it the same plan, Master?"

"Of course, Gelhert. We need their blood. Surely, I know you can fetch that for me, am I correct?"

"When have you ever doubted our abilities, Master," another asked as a rhetorical question.

Chuckling, Isis said, "I never have, Noel. Now, each of you know what you must do."

"Yes, Master," his servants said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems kind of short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Until then, bye.**

_***tb100***_


	10. Chapter V

**Invasion**

**"All breaks loose."**

Hours had gone by very quickly. It was now 2:39 in the afternoon. This only made Roland a bit more excited, for he only had 21 minutes left until he got off from work. The coyote missed his girlfriend, and he wanted to get back as soon as possible. Being in a relationship can change a person. The proof was Roland himself.

The boy let out a sigh of agitation. He wanted his shift to end, and he was taking his frustation out on a gun he was cleaning. Finishing the last polish, Roland tossed the rifle into the "OUT" box, and smiled upon seeing the "IN" box completely empty. Even though he was finished, Roland couldn't leave until the clock said 3:00. It was 2:43. "Damn it, come on," Roland muttered angrily. Deciding to kill time, the coyote reached under the desk for the hidden case and pulled it out. THe boy began to work on his inventions once more.

Outside the shop, Annabeth wanted to suprise the coyote. The fox walked into the store, and upon seeing the manager, she said, "Hey, Will." The gorilla turned and noticed the fox. "Hey, Annabeth. He's in the back if you need him." Nodding her head, she said, "Thanks." Hoping to catch Roland by surprise, upon reaching the back, Annabeth walked slowly and quietly up to Roland's back. She noticed he was doing some work, and was a bit curious to see what he was doing. Making her move, the fox put her hands on Roland's shoulders and whispered, "Hey."

The coyote was a bit caught off guard and using a small cloth, he turned around while covering the guns he was working on. "Hey, Annie," Roland said casually. Curious as she was, Annabeth said, "So, what are you working on?" His ears perked a bit, and while trying to think of a lie, the coyote said, "Oh, uh, nothing really." The fox smiled upon hearing her boyfriend. "We just started dating and you're already lying to me." She was right in a way, and with a sigh, Roland said, "I'm sorry. It's just that this is something I've been working on for a long time, and it was kind of personal to me." Nodding her head as a sign of showing interest, Annabeth replied, "It's okay. I forgive you." Giving the boy a kiss, as she parted the fox asked, "So what are you working on anyway?"

"Well, if you must know," Roland said as he turned around, "I've been working on these." The coyote removed the cloth and revealed his inventions. Annabeth's eyes widened upon seeing her boyfriend's creations. "What are they," the fox asked as she picked up the gold and brown gun. "I'm...I'm not quite sure what to call them. They came to me in a dream, and I started to build them. I don't why I had that dream, but it just kept popping up, and so I made these," the boy said. Looking back at Roland, the girl said, "Well, what would you call them?" With a chuckle, Roland said, "I haven't quite come up with names yet."

Annabeth picked up the other gun, looked at them and said, "I really like the colors on these. Kind of resembles day and night, don't you think?" With a scoff, Roland said, "Yeah, kinda does actually." Taking one more look at the guns, Annabeth said, "Well, how about...Dawn and Dusk?" Roland's ears perked up. "I like that," the coyote replied. The fox smiled as she heard Roland's acceptance of the names. "So you ever try them out," Annabeth asked as she placed the guns back on the table. Shaking his head, Roland said, "No, not really. I probably should though. It would kinda suck if the guns didn't even work, meaning I spent all that time for nothing." Reassuring the coyote, Annabeth responded, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure they work, and if not, you'll know how to make them work."

"Thanks, love." Looking back at the clock, Roland saw that it was 3:04. "About time! Let's bail."

* * *

On one of the rooftops in the city, Liam looked onto the streets for one of the hybrids. He detected the energy giving off, but the gila monster could not pinpoint its exact location. "Where are you," he questioned as his eyes kept searching the sidewalks. Closing his eyes, Liam focused his power and released a energy pulse, hoping to find either hybrid. He waited until he felt the energy. It was faint, but he knew where to look. "I'm coming for you," the reptile whispered.

Meanwhile...

Marcus had finished breakfast hours ago, and he received a call to hang out with one of his friends. The wolf was busy walking through the city until he saw his brother and friend in the distance. Laughing to himself, Marcus said, "Well, time to meet the newlyweds."

Roland and Annabeth were looking around for a place to eat when Marcus came out of nowhere. "Hey, guys. Whatcha' doin?" Annabeth waved and said, "Hi, Marcus. We were just going to get some lunch. Do you want to join us?" Marcus then said, "I'd like to, but I don't want to interupt your date." Roland's eyes widened and his own reaction was, "What? We're not on a date! Are we?" The fox shook her head and said, "We are." Looking to the wolf, Annabeth said, "Well, you would find out sooner or later. Roland and I just started dating." Marcus bursted out laughing, and when his laughter died down, Marcus said, "I knew you two would eventually date. I was going to put both of you in a room to talk it out, but now if I did put you two in a room...I think we all know what would happen."

The fox blushed as the coyote rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Marcus noticed and laughed once more. "Hahaha! Oh my God! I knew it! You two. Wow!" Roland interrupted and said, "Alright, alright! Would you keep it down? The whole world doesn't need to know about this!" Wiping a tear away and holding his stomach, Marcus said, "Ok. It's just...Man, you two just started dating and already you two are going at it. Roland, come on. You must give me a five." Marcus held his hand up, waiting for his brother. "Uhhh, no," the coyote said. The wolf sighed as he walked away. "Keep your hands off each other," Marcus teased as he left.

Roland just put his palm on his face and said, "This couldn't be any worse." Annabeth took the boy's hand away from his face and said, "Well, at least he's happy for us. And so am I." Being reassured by his girlfriend, the coyote simply smiled and said, "That makes two of us. Plus my brother, of course." Both friends giggled as they leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"Finally," Liam said as he spotted one of the boys. Behind the gila monster were a few other demons. However, they were under his command. Seeing his opportunity, Liam commanded, "Kill him. Bring me his blood." The demons shouted loudly as they jumped off the rooftop.

Elsewhere, Emilio was meditating at his dojo as he heard the shouts. "No, it cannot be," the owl said to himself. He got up and ran to a closet. He pressed the back panel, which slid open. As it fully opened, Emilio ran down the staircase that was there, leading to a small room. He walked to a corner where there was something wrapped in a large blanket. Unwrapping the blanket, Emilio took a few seconds to examine what laid there. There were a few swords. "It is time."

* * *

Roland turned his head as he heard the cries and said, "What the hell was that?" Turning her head as well, Annabeth looked to see nothing. "Must be something else." Shaking his head, the coyote replied, "No, I heard something." Only few seconds later, both lovers heard another cry, except it sounded like that of a woman. Squinting their eyes, they saw something that didn't look like it belong in the world. "What is that," the fox questioned. The coyote said, "I don't know, but it's coming our way. Run!" Roland and Annabeth sprinted as fast as they could back to Will's shop. It was the only place their minds could think of as safe.

Seeing the shop within short distance, Roland shouted, "There!" Looking back, Annabeth saw the creature still chasing them. "It's after us," she yelled. As they reached the door, Roland opened the door letting Annabeth inside and running in as well. He locked the door as the creature ran into the door. Luckily, the glass on the door didn't break. Will, who was still in the shop, heard the loud slams the creature made and said, "Roland. Annabeth. What is that thing?" Annabeth looked back to the gorilla and said, "I don't know. It just chased us. Where's Roland?"

The coyote had went back to his station, where he pulled out the hidden case. He opened it and grabbed the guns. He then reached to the corner of the case where there was some loaded speed reloaders ready with ammo for him to take. Loading his guns, Roland went back to the store. "Dawn. Dusk. Please work."

Will and Annabeth saw Roland come back with his guns in his hand. Will asked, "Roland, where-what are those?" The coyote didn't reply as he walked to the door, where the creature was still trying to break in. Roland lifted his guns, took aim, and fired. The bullets broke through the glass and hit the monster, killing it. Both Annabeth and Will were shocked and amazed at the coyote's actions. The boy looked at his guns and said, "Well, at least they work."

Another cry broke out, simliar to the one Roland heard before. Looking out the glass, Roland saw more of the same creatures coming. "Will, I'm gonna need your help. Annabeth, stay in the back. Hide." The fox ran to Roland and said, "What? Let me help." The coyote sighed and said, "I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, hide." Annabeth saw in Roland's eyes that he was scared and concerned for her. "Ok," she said as she ran to the back. Will ran behind the counter, grabbed a pump-action shotgun and a couple of shells, and began to load the gun. "I've seen some crazy shit in my day, but this takes the cake," the old primate said. "You don't say," Roland said in a sarcastic tone as he readied his guns.

Hearing the cries and gunshots, Marcus ran to the source, only to see Roland and an old gorilla defending themselves against some weird looking things. "What the hell is going on?" Running to the shop, the wolf shouted, "Let me in!" Luckily, the coyote saw his brother and opened the door. "Come on, hurry!" Roland saw a creature about to pounce on his brother and fired, killing the monster as it leapt. "Get in," Roland yelled, and as soon as Marcus was within the right distance, he slid inside. The younger sibling closed and locked the door. Marcus got up and said, "What are those things?" Will shouted, "I don't know, but they're looking for a fight!" The gorilla cocked the gun and fired as another monster ran towards the shop. "Marc, grab a gun. We need all the help we can get," Roland said to his brother. Immediately, the wolf went behind the counter and grabbed a hunting rifle. He reached underneath the counter and grabbed a box of ammo and started loading.

"Damn it! I'm reloading," Will shouted. Roland ran over to provide cover and he kept firing at the invading creatures. Hearing the empty clicks, Roland reached for another pair of reloaders and quickly reloaded his guns. Putting in Dusk's ammo, he looked up and fired as one of the creatures leapt at the store. The coyote was fast enough to aim, fire and kill the monster. Upon seeing the dead body hitting the ground, Roland said, "That's what I call a sleight of hand."

Marcus fired and killed another creature. "How many of these things are there?" The gorilla responded, "I don't know. But I'm gonna keep fighting 'till they're all dead!" Nodding his head in response, Roland said, "Exactly!" The creatures kept running to the store, only to be shot down by the three men. Civilians nearby ran for their lives to avoid getting killed by the creatures. Some of the pedestrians ran by the store in hopes that either Roland, Marcus, or Will would be able to kill the monsters. Luckily they did.

Finally, the last creature was killed. "I think we got them all," Marcus said as he looked through the scope to see if any more were coming. "Me too. They would be attacking by now," Will said in response. Roland said, "I don't think so. I have the feeling that was just the beginning."

"It was," said a voice. All three men loaded and readied their guns. "Show yourself," Will demanded. "Gladly," the voice said once more. All of a sudden, a cloaked figure appeared outside the shop. The figure laughed and said, "My, my, you two have grown." Aiming the rifle at the stranger, Marcus said, "You sent these things, didn't you? Who are you and what do you want?" Laughing once more, the stranger said, "I'm amazed that you do not remember me. Then again, you may have been tramatized by seeing your parents die before your very own eyes."

Immediately, Roland remembered seeing someone fight his father. "You...you murdered my parents." The stranger smiled under his hood. "It was not I who killed you father. However, I did enjoy seeing him die alongside your mother." Fueled with anger and rage, Roland ran out the store aiming his guns while shouting, "You son of a bitch!" Seeing his brother leave, Marcus said, "Roland, wait, no!"

* * *

**Notes**

**Dawn & Dusk-Two handguns personally created and designed by Roland himself. These weapons are a hybrid of the flintlock pistol and the revolver.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's another for ya. I'm already starting on the next, and hopefully it's better than the last. Until then, see ya.**

_***tb100***_


	11. Chapter VI

**Awakening**

**"Unleash the new fury against them all."**

Roland had ran outside, ignoring his brother's command. The coyote kept running after the hooded figure who seemed to take off into the park. Roland stopped and looked around, hoping to find the stranger. He tightened his grips on Dawn and Dusk as his own anger was beginning to take control.

"Do you know that you will fall, just like your parents," the voice called out. "Why don't you come out and I'll make you fall," Roland retorted loudly. The voice laughed and said, "Foolish child. You, a weakling. Against I, a demon? Your bravery is admirable, but foolish. And you will die for your mistakes." A loud cry was heard, and Roland recognized as the one the creatures made. Soon, the coyote became surrounded by the creatures. Once the boy had gotten a better look, the creatures looked like some sort of hellhound, except that it had some weird looking armor on its legs and head. Roland raised his guns as the monster began to circle around him. One of the creatures took a pounce at Roland, only to be shot down as the coyote turned fast enough to avoid being killed.

Back at the store, Marcus tried to run after his brother, but he was stopped by Will. "What are you doing, old man? Let me go," Marcus said as Will grabbed him. "It's not worth your life to risk going after him," the gorilla said as he fought to stop the wolf. "That's my little brother out there! Get off me," Marcus snapped as he elbowed Will and ran off with his hunting rifle. The elder primate held his nose, only to see that he wasn't that badly hurt enough to start bleeding.

Annabeth had returned from the back of the store, only to see Marcus run off. "Where is he going," the fox asked. As he checked his nose, Will replied, "He went after Roland." Hearing this, Annabeth went back to the counter and grabbed a handgun as well as a few loaded magazines. The fox ran out of the store to help Roland and Marcus. But as she ran, Will ran as well, but he stopped at the door. "Annabeth, wait! Oh, dear..."

The coyote dodged as another one of the monsters tried to leap on him. Rolling out of the way, the boy looked to see that the creatures kept chasing him. Roland reloaded his guns as kept running. After placing the barrel back in its place, Roland took aim and shot two of the creatures that headed his way. "What the hell is going on," he asked himself. Whatever it was, Roland knew that all of the recent events had to do something with his parents. Thinking to himself, the coyote had came up with an answer. "Wait. That bastard said he was a demon. That means these things are demons as well. Which means...Shit, they're here for Marcus and me."

"Correct," the voice said. Roland turned quickly to see the hooded figure standing only a few feet from him. The boy aimed his guns at the stranger and said, "What do you want from us?" With a dark chuckle, the stranger said, "It is not what I want. It is what my superior wants. And he wants your blood." Cocking the hammer on both pistols, Roland asked, "Why?" The figure chuckled again and responded, "You have special blood in your veins, boy. The mixed blood of a demon and an angel. You possess a rare strain of DNA that can only come from those of Heaven and Hell." Roland's eyes widened upon remembering he was a hybrid. Taking some thought, he felt guilty. It was because of his own blood that his parents were dead.

The stranger then said, "A unique individual is what my superior thinks. In my own opinion, you're an abomination never meant to be created. Face your end." Finishing his sentence, the cloaked figure unsheathed a sword. The stranger rushed foward and swung his weapon. Roland was quick enough to dodge. Turning quickly, he began to fire, only to fail as the demon blocked every bullet with his sword. Getting close, the figure unleashed a front kick, knocking the coyote away through a wooden fence and to the nearby park. Roland groaned as he tried to recover, and as he stood up, he saw the stranger walking towards him.

Marcus ran after the source of the gunshots, and managed to make it in time as the stranger was walking towards Roland. The wolf took aim with his rifle and fired. Unfortunately, the stranger was quick enough to turn and deflect the bullet elsewhere. "Damn," Marcus cursed as he loaded another bullet.

Annabeth was watching as both brothers had tried to kill the stranger, but they had failed in their efforts. Just before she could move, the fox felt someone grabbing her. She turned fast enough to see Emilio putting a finger against his beak, signaling for her to hush. "Emilio," Annabeth said in a loud whisper. "Everything will be fine. I'll handle him," the elder owl said. "Hurry. He's getting close to Roland," the fox said in a worried tone. Looking towards the park, Emilio saw the stranger getting closer to his student. Taking one of the swords he brought, he gave another to Annabeth and said, "Take one of these. Stay here and be careful. Remember what I taught you." The fox nodded her head and said, "Yes, Master."

The stranger had ran towards Roland. Just before he could even put up a guard, Roland was picked up by his neck by the stranger's left hand. The coyote managed to push away the hood during his struggle to free himself, revealing the stranger to be a gila monster. The reptile let out a sinister laugh as he began to choke the boy. The gila monster taunted, "You're just like your father. Pathetic."

"My father was a great man," Roland managed to say despite being choked. Shaking his head, the reptile replied, "No. He was a traitor and a coward. He deserved to die. Give him my regards when you see him." Feeling his life slipping away, the coyote closed his eyes as death began to take him away.

"Back to the hellfire where you belong," Emilio said as he swung his sword at the gila monster. However, without even turning, the reptile knocked away the old bird with one strike of his right hand. "Emilio," Roland said as some oxygen came back into his lungs. The coyote grew concerned when he saw Marcus running towards him. "Let him go," his brother yelled as he sprinted towards him. The gila monster let out a agitated grunt as picked up Emilio and tossed him at the wolf. The bird collided with Marcus and both men were on the ground. Roland became angry upon seeing his brother and master hurt. "Stop," the boy growled furiously. Unfortunate, the gila monster's attention had become refocused on the coyote and began to choke him again.

All of a sudden, gunshots rang out, and both the reptile and the coyote looked to see Annabeth firing her gun. There were a few whizzes that flew by. "Annabeth, no," Roland tried to shout out, but it was not sounded out as the gila monster's grip had tightened. "Your friends are foolish," the reptile said with an evil smile. The coyote's eyes widened as the reptile raised his hand. Instantly, a shot of electricity flowed through his hand and shot out towards the fox. Roland managed to shout, "Annabeth!" Too late. The shot had struck her, and the fox let out a cry of pain as she fell to the floor. Upon seeing her fall, the gila monster laughed. Roland's eyes began to fill with tears as he saw the unconcious bodies of his brother, master, and girlfriend.

Roland closed his eyes as he clenched his fists tightly. He felt helpless. So much pain and rage flowed through his mind. The people he cared most about in this world were gone. He wanted everything to stop. Time, life, everything. He never felt so much anger going through his body. Deep down, he felt like something kept clawing at him, demanding to be released. He could no longer hold it. As he had taken his toll as his world crumbled around him, a voice within him spoke.

_"Unleash your demon."_

"STOP!"

Roland had screamed out his pain as he opened his eyes. The gila monster was shocked upon seeing the boy's grey eyes turning into a blood red. Fearing for his life, he disappeared to a farther distance, and witnessed the birth of a demon. As the coyote touched the ground, he raised his head and let out a ear-splitting howl. Looking at his hands, Roland saw fire beginning to sprout from his palms. He balled his hands into fists, and soon the fire began to spread all over him, encasing the boy in flames.

After being completely covered in fire, Roland picked up the sword Emilio dropped, and began to walk towards the gila monster. The reptile shouted to his minions, "Kill him!" Immediately, many of the hellhound-like creatures began to rush towards Roland. One by one, they pounced, only to be killed as Roland swung his sword. The blade had cut through each monster with ease.

Seeing his minions being killed off, the gila monster shouted, "Kill him, damn it! Give him everything you have!" Taking their command, all of the creatures attacked all at once. As they jumped towards him, they somehow began to slow down. Taking his chance, Roland crouched, closed his eyes, and clenched his fists once more. The creatures began to get closer as the coyote began to summon all his newlyfound power. Just as they reached him, Roland opened eyes, threw his arms out, and screamed. The flames covering his body blew from his body like an explosion. As the fire reached each creature, it had incinerated each demon to a crisp. They had become nothing but ashes.

The stranger had become filled with fear. He had never seen an attack like that before in his entire life. One person had eliminated an entire brigade of hellhounds with just one simple move. The gila monster couldn't believe it. As the flames died down, he saw the boy looking at the ground. A red fire-like aura began to emit for the boy. The reptile had taken one step back, and the coyote's gaze had become fixed on the gila monster. He raised his sword and pointed at the scared lizard. In a dark, menacing voice that had an echo to it, Roland simply said, "You're next." The stranger felt as if he shouldn't be there. In an instant, he left in a burst of flames.

Roland began to laugh like a madman upon seeing the reptile's cowardice. He fell on his knees and continued to laugh as he stared into the sky. As he finished his laughter, the coyote said, "I will reign hell on those responsible for all of this." He then felt the new power beginning to leave him. The aura died down and his red eyes had returned to their grey. Suddenly, it became too much for him to bear. Roland began to black out. His vision fading, the last thing he remembered seeing were three figures running towards him. As he passed out he muttered,

"Mom...Dad..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Crap. I kinda hate it when I make these chapters short, but I somehow manage to capture the what the chapter's about in just under or a bit more than 2,000 words. I hoped you liked this one, and there are more to come. Until then, see ya!**

_***tb100***_


	12. Chapter VII

**Revelations Once More**

**"Embrace the past, and write the future."**

"Roland..."

The coyote opened his eyes upon hearing his name. He took a few deep breaths as if he lost air. He looked to see Annabeth sitting next to him. "Annie," Roland said as he sat up and hugged his girlfriend. "I thought...What happened? Was it all a dream," he asked. Sadly, the fox shook her head. "No, it wasn't. I don't know what to say," Annabeth said as she stood up. Confused, Roland asked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? Roland...You changed into something. You killed all of those things. What are you," Annabeth questioned Roland. Unfortunately, the coyote wasn't sure how to respond. As he opened his mouth, the door to the bedroom opened, revealing Emilio. "Emilio, you're alright," the boy said as he was happy to see his master. "That I am. And in case you're wondering, so is your brother. He's resting in his room." Taking another look around the room, Roland realized that he was back home. The boy asked, "What is going on? Why did everything happen?" Shaking his head, the owl said, "You don't remember, do you? What you are?"

Roland tried to remember as he said, "Well, I remember that lizard guy said he was after my blood. Because...I'm a hy-" Roland stopped as he looked at Annabeth. She seemed scared from his point of view. "Oh, Annie. I should've told you," Roland said as he realized he never told Annabeth about his heritages. In a way, he couldn't believe he forgot who he was. The fox walked over and said, "Tell me what? That you're one of the two children of a demon and an angel? That you are wanted because of how special your blood is?" Annabeth shook her head as she turned around. As she did, she said, "Yeah, that's something you should've told me."

Looking to Emilio, Roland said, "I'm sorry, Emilio, but can you give us some privacy?" The owl nodded his head and left the room closing the door behind him. The girl turned to face the boy and said, "Roland, how come you never told me about any of this?" Getting up from the bed, the coyote responded, "I'm sorry. Eventually, over time I forgot who I was. I was more focused on the future ahead, not the past." Annabeth sighed as she spoke again, "I just don't understand how you could forget who you are." The coyote was getting a bit annoyed. Roland said, "I can't just simply remember the past without bringing up something I never wanted to ever remember again. How can I tell you something about me that hurts me to bring up everytime I think about it? I can't go back to that without...I-I just don't know how or what to say without ever having to go back to that day."

Annabeth asked, "What day?"

"The day my parents..." Roland sighed as he looked toward the ground. "The day my parents died."

"Is that what this is all about? Your parents," the fox asked.

"Yeah. Ten years ago, when I was seven, I watched my parents die right in front of me. From what I found out from that bastard that tried to kill us, there was somebody or some people involved in the deaths of my folks. I didn't even know my parents were victims of homicide until earlier. I thought they died trying to put the house out because it was on fire. But now I know that my parents were killed. Annabeth...I'm sorry that I never brought it up. It was hard for me to talk about it. But now you know."

"Roland...I'm sorry," Annabeth said as she walked over and hugged Roland. "I want you to know that I understand now. Is that what has been bothering you this whole time?" The coyote said, "Yeah. I'm sorry that I never really talked about it." The fox kissed her boyfriend's head as she tried to comfort him. "I still don't understand why the guy wants to kill you, though." Laughing a bit, Roland said, "Well, that's another story."

Roland then began to tell Annabeth about his parents' heritages. About how he and Marcus are hybrids, and that they're the only ones of their kind. It seemed a lot to take in for the fox, but she managed. "Wow," was all she could say as she continued, "But how do you explain the whole fire thing?"

"That I can explain," Emilio said as he entered the room again. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to the couple. "Roland, what you experienced earlier is that your inner demon, the demonic heritage you've inherited from your father, has begun to grow. Basically, your demon side is ready to be unleashed."

"Unleashed? Like, an animal," Roland asked. Emilio said, "In a way, yes. After Marcus was born, I asked your father if there was any chance that your brother could develop powers. The same powers that belong to your parents. Your father said that over time, as children of either Heaven or Hell got older, their powers and abilities would develop until one day, they can change, or Shift as they mostly refer it to, into their inner demon or angel. I remember that your father said that most children can experience their first change around the age of 15-20. Most of those times happen around the age of 17. But from what I can guess, based on your transformation, it doesn't happen on will. It just happens. And when it does, you unleash a large amount of power when you do."

"Does Marcus know about any of this," Annabeth asked. Emilio said, "Yes, actually. I began to take interest when Marcus told me of his first change. I knew that it could happen to you, Roland, and so I began to take notes of any odd changes in behaviour that you may have had. Unfortunately, I could not find any." Roland began to take an interest in learning more about his heritages. He then admitted, "That's because it mostly happened when I was asleep. I should've told you this, but I've been having nightmares. Could that be any possible indication?"

The owl nodded his head, "Yes. That could be one of the factors. I don't know about your angel side though. Even though most demons are practically fallen angels, what makes the majority of Hell's armies are artificial demons. As far as I know, your father was either a real demon, or just another one that was created. However, I think your father was real. After all, most artificial demons don't really have emotions."

"Dad was always a softie," Marcus said. Everyone looked to see the wolf leaning against the doorway. "Come on, remember how he always was around Mom?" Roland smiled and said, "He always seemed very happy around Mom. Then again, whenever he was home, he always happy." Emilio noticed how both brothers were getting off track. The owl said, "Right. Anyway, I think it's important that you start learning meditation, Roland."

The coyote scoffed a bit before saying, "Meditation? Is that really the answer?" Marcus then walked into the room and said, "Trust me, brother. It helped me to control both of my sides." Sighing, Roland said, "I guess there really isn't much of a choice now, is there?" Letting out a small laugh, Emilio said, "Yes. We'll begin your training tomorrow. Also, we should try to find the one who attacked us. I have a feeling he will return."

"Hopefully by then, I'm ready," Roland said, and continued, "Because when that time comes, I'm gonna kill that bastard." The owl sighed and rested his hand on Roland's shoulder. "You should not let your anger get in control, because if you do, who knows what you could be capable of when you have no control," Emilio said in a firm tone. The coyote sighed and replied, "You're right. That's probably what caused me to turn in the first place. Next time, I will be in control." The owl smiled and answered, "Very well. You should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." That being said, Emilio along with Marcus left the room.

Roland sighed as he laid down against his bed. Annabeth, who was still in the room, sat down and laid beside the coyote. Roland looked toward his girlfriend and kissed her. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. You know I would never hurt you." Smiling, Annabeth said, "I know you never would. I hope everything turns out ok." Closing his eyes, the coyote said, "I hope so, love. I hope so." The boy reached for the lights, and held the fox close as he fell back into his dreams.

* * *

**Notes**

**Demon Shift-Roland has just gone through his first Shift into his Demon form. In this form, Roland's eyes and necklace turn blood red. The coyote develops a red fire like aura as well. Shifting into this form makes Roland stronger and faster than before, as well as make him into a devasting warrior.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that chapter 7 for ya. Until next time. Bye!**

_***tb100***_


	13. Chapter VIII

**The First Horseman**

**"No mercy for the dead."**

Over a few days has passed ever since the stranger attacked. Reports throughout the city indicated that a madman had unleashed vicious dogs among the civilians. Apparently, nobody wanted to believe that hellhounds had attacked Crescent City.

At the moment, it didn't really matter. At Emilio's Dojo, Roland was sitting in the center of the training mat. The coyote was meditating. He was a bit reluctant at first, but he gave in to the idea. Luckily, the idea appeared to work. Roland had already become a master of Shifting into his demon form. However, the idea wasn't that simple. After Shifting back into his normal form, Roland would have to wait to develop enough energy to change back. Going into his demon form had a risk to it. If he switched too much or too fast, the coyote would end up tiring himself faster.

Roland had his eyes closed as he took deep breaths. Other than controlling the raging hellspawn within himself, meditating did help Roland acheive a peace of mind. The world had vanished from his mind, and the coyote had felt as if he was the only one in existence. The boy let out a sigh of relief as he finished his meditation. Roland opened his eyes and stood up. Deciding to get some practice in, Roland walked over to the weapon rack and grabbed a claymore sword. He walked over to where a few test dummies were standing. The dummies sprang into life upon being activated by the coyote. Just before he could start swinging, he heard the door open and looked to see Maria.

"Hi, _Zia_ Maria," the boy spoke as he saw his aunt. "Hello, _nipote_," the ocelot responded as she walked over to the boy. They hugged and pulled apart. "So, where is Emilio," Maria asked. Roland rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "I don't know. I think he could be in his room." Nodding her head, Maria said, "Very well. I'll check." Just as she walked away, the ocelot turned and said, "Oh, before I go, I have something for you." Maria had brought out a small rectangular box from her bag and handed it to the coyote. Roland took the box and asked, "What is it?" With a smile on her face, the ocelot said, "Why don't you find out?"

Roland proceeded to unwrap the gift. Taking the top off the box, he moved some sheets and saw what appeared to be something grey. The boy set the box on the ground as he took the object out of the box. He unfolded to see that it was a grey zip-up hoodie which had black tribal markings covering the hood of the sweater. "Wow," the coyote said amazed upon seeing his new sweater. "Thank you," he continued. Maria was still smiling as she said, "Keep looking." A bit confused, the boy looked to the box which now there laid something black inside it. Taking the object out, Roland saw that it was a 3/4 black leather zip-up coat. On the end of the sleeves and the along the lines of the zipper and the bottom of the jacket, there appeared to be white tribal markings. Roland was very amazed at his new clothes. "Where did you get these," the coyote asked out of astonishment. The ocelot let out a hummed laugh and said, "I didn't buy them. I made them." Roland's eyes widened upon hearing that his new coat and sweater were handmade. Standing up, the boy walked to his aunt, hugged her and said, "Thank you." Maria replied, "You're welcome. Why don't you try them on? See how it feels." Grabbing his clothes, the coyote nodded his head and left for the locker room.

In a few minutes, the boy came back, now wearing his sweater and coat. Maria couldn't help but smile upon seeing the boy. Even though he was a male, seeing the coyote made Maria remember the boy's mother. Roland kept walking and said, "Feels and looks good." The ocelot walked over and fixed the collar on the coat. As she finished adjusting the collar, Maria said, "Now it's good. You remind me of both your father and mother." Roland smiled, but it faded away as he looked down. If his parents were still alive, would they be proud of him? "Your parents would be proud of you, Roland," the ocelot said. The coyote was a bit shocked as if the ocelot read his mind. Hugging his aunt, Roland whispered, "Thanks for looking after Marcus and me." Maria hugged the boy back and replied, "I would do it a million times again for my nephews. You two are the sons I never had."

The boy felt like crying as he heard his aunt. To him, it felt like a long time since he was anyone's son. And even though Maria wasn't really related to him, Roland would always know the ocelot as a second mother rather than an aunt. It was nice to know that he was something to someone.

Emilio had come back from his office with a large package. "Hello, Maria. Roland," the owl addressed. Seeing his trainer's package, Roland said, "It's not my birthday, but I'm going to assume that is for me. Is it?" Giving a small chuckle, Emilio said, "Well, yes actually. I think you might like this," as he handed the package to the boy. Roland accepted the gift, and began to think it was his lucky day.

The gift had some weight, so the coyote knew it wasn't clothes. He was never one to ask for things, but whenever he was given something, the boy showed appreciation. Opening the package, Roland's eyes widened once more. His gaze had been directed onto a shining blade. Reaching for the hilt, the coyote took the sword out of the box. The weapon was a longsword that has a double edge, and it curves near the tip. The blade is ivory with a clear-cut crystal in the middle of the sword that shines grey. The hilt is black with a white cloth wrapped around in an X fashion over the hilt. It has a curved diamond pointed pummel. The cross guard is made of what appears to be wings. On one side the wing appears as a bird's wing, while the other has a bat's wing. "Wow," Roland said as he looked over his new sword. He took a closer look, and noticed that in very small letters on the crystal, it read, "Eclipse."

Emilio couldn't help but smile as he looked at the boy. The owl said, "It is made from the same metal that was used to create your father's sword." Looking over the sword, Roland saw his reflection in the blade. Looking at his own eyes made the coyote think about his father. Directing his gaze towards the cross guard, he was a bit confused. Roland asked, "What's with the wings?" Giving a small lighthearted chuckle, Emilio said, "Each wing represents the heritages you've inherited from your parents. The bird's wing mirrors your angelic mother as the bat's wing reflects your demonic father. Always remember what you are, Roland." Scoffing a bit, the coyote said, "What? A hybrid?"

"Your parents' youngest son," the owl replied. Hearing the bird's words made Roland smirk. He sighed, showing a sign of grudging acceptance of who he is as he rested the sword on his back. The coyote turned to face the two people who raised him for the past 10 years. Despite recent events, the boy felt pretty lucky to have others who looked out for him and his brother. Roland felt like a completely new person, and deciding to give his new weapon a try, he turned to face the dummies that were still activated. The coyote ran towards them and struck down each dummy with his new weapon. He swung his blade very swiftly. Each blow he delivered was powerful. To Roland, the blade fit him perfectly. Taking down the last victim, the boy thrusted foward with a piercing stab. Emilio and Maria watched as the dummy was destroyed into pieces.

Finishing his practice, Roland rested the sword on his back again. He smiled upon looking at his work. Emilio spoke up and said, "I knew that weapon would fit you very well." Nodding his head, the coyote responded, "It's really great. Thanks." The owl just nodded his head.

All of a sudden, Marcus came bursting through the doors. "Guys, we got trouble. The cloaked guy is back," the wolf said as walked in. Looking to his master for an answer of some sort, Roland saw Emilio looking back at him and nodded his head once more. Unsheathing his sword, Roland said, "What are we waiting for? Let's find the bastard."

* * *

Liam laughed as his minions were destroying the city. Other than hellhounds, the gila monster had summoned some skeletal warriors and a few minotaurs as well. He had a feeling that since both children could Shift, the henchmen wouldn't stand much of a chance, but he had a plan to tire the boys and finish them off himself. He felt a presence behind him and looked to see his superior. Kneeling down, Liam said, "Isis."

"Rise, Liam," Isis said in a commanding tone. The reptile stood up to face his lord. "Where are the children," the jackal asked. Liam was a bit nervous, but he managed to say, "I don't know, my lord. But I do know that when they hear of the monsters attacking, they will come, and they'll be there for us to take." Even though the jackal was wearing his cloak, Isis turned and faced Liam. "I expect that you can handle them. They are just children after all. Surely, they shouldn't even be much of a problem for a former high-ranking demon? Shouldn't they?" Trying to pass off as cool and collected, the reptile said, "They won't be a problem."

Isis smiled and said, "Good. Then there shall be no failure. Otherwise, you might as well let them kill you, for that is better than facing me should you fail." Finishing his sentence, Isis disappeared, leaving a black smoke which vanished. Liam couldn't help but gulp. Sure, Isis was a mortal, but he had far greater powers than the demon. Looking back at the destruction his minions were leaving behind, Liam said, "They will fall."

* * *

Roland let out a sigh of agitation as Marcus kept speeding through the streets while they were on their way to downtown. "I know we're in a hurry, but would it kill you to slow down a bit," the coyote angrily asked his brother. Shaking his head, Marcus replied, "No way, brother. We are NOT losing this guy again." Sighing once more, Roland responded, "We will if we die in an accident because you wouldn't slow down." The wolf silently cursed as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

Within minutes, both brothers had reached downtown. Looking around, they noticed the destruction left behind by the monsters. "Geez, look at this place," Marcus said and continued, "they've completely wrecked the entire block. Maybe the entire district for all we know." Roland didn't like how it seemed very quiet. His ears twitched as a piece of debris fell off from one of the buildings. The coyote reached for his guns which were placed in holsters on his belt. He looked towards the wolf and said, "I don't like any of this. Why would they make all this ruckus, and then not be here?" Shaking his head, Marcus said, "Well, they've probably moved to destroy the rest of the city."

"That's possible. However, if they did, we would've heard something. As far as I know, they're still here," Roland said. "Well, how would you know? It's not like you did some research on these things," Marcus remarked. The coyote looked over at his brother and replied, "I know they're still here." Rolling his eyes, the wolf said, "And how would you possibly know that?"

Roland picked up his arms, aimed, and fired his guns. Marcus heard the bullets fly past his head, and then he heard the cries of the hellhounds. He turned to see that his brother had shot two of the forementioned creatures, and now they laid dead on the ground. The wolf scoffed a bit and said, "Oh. Well that changes everything." Immediately, the brothers heard more cries, except they sounded different. "Well, I know that's not the dog things, that's for sure," Marcus said and reached for his own sword which was resting on his belt on his left side.

The wolf's blade looked like a large Chinese dao sword. The sword had a curved tip, similiar to that of an Arabian scimitar. The rest of the blade was a single edge with a straight back. The blade is black titanuim, its guard is curved and seemed to resemble a ebony dragon breathing fire. The curved guard extends over the handle, as to protect Marcus's hand. The handle has a blood red cloth that wraps around the handle. The pummel is a ring, to which a crimson ribbon is tied to. On the curved guard, the wolf had written, "Overdrive."

The coyote had holstered his guns and reached for his own sword. Both brothers ran to each and turned their backs as to look over the entire area. The siblings saw the skeletal warriors coming out of the wreckages from the nearby buildings. As the warriors made their way, both children saw minotaurs leaping off the roof of one of the office buildings. Hellhounds had ran out of the alleys that led to downtown. Soon, the brothers were surrounded by a small but fierce legion of the damned.

Marcus said as he eyed the hellspawns, "Well, little brother, got any plans?" Roland gave a small chuckle and said, "Yeah, I got one. Kill them all." Marcus smiled and said, "Works for me." On a hypothetical cue, both siblings charged at the brigade. The brothers were working fast to get rid of their enemies. Roland had more of a firepower advantage since he had guns to rely on. Seeing as how demons preferred weapons of the past, Roland was better in terms of technology. Marcus's advantage was that he was more experienced in swordplay, and had a better knowledge of attacks to rely on. The wolf also had the ability to Shift into his Angel form, another advance in his favor.

The skeletons were easy for the brothers to deal with. They seemed more challenging as a group, but by killing them off one by one, the bone soldiers proved to be not much of a challenge. Marcus dealt a flourished attack to one of the skeletons as Roland drew his guns and began firing. One of the minotaurs charged at the wolf, not caring for the allies that stood in its ways. Luckily, just before it could reach Marcus, the coyote leapt on the minotaur's back and delivered a shot to the head, killing the monster instantly. As the dead creature hit the ground, Roland leapt and performed an overhead swing on an unfortunate bonehead.

"Thanks, brother," Marcus shouted as he avoided a pounce from one of the hellhounds and swung at another hellhound that leapt at him. "No problem," Roland shouted back as he began to cut his way through the skeletons. The minotaurs did become a bit of a problem, as they would enter some sort of beserk charge and swing wildly at the siblings. Both brothers managed to dodge every strike their enemies threw at them. Roland delivered a swing that launched a minotaur into the air. Seeing an opportunity, Marcus jumped up and managed to slice through the flying bull. As the wolf landed, the coyote defended his brother from a few of the hellhounds by delivering multiple shots from Dawn & Dusk.

Working together as a team, both brothers charged at their enemies. Roland would fire shots at enemies from long range as Marcus went close for the kill. The coyote ran towards three hellhounds and sliced through each one as he rushed through. The wolf threw his sword into another minotaur's chest, ran, and jumped onto the dying beast. Taking a grip onto Overdrive, Marcus used his strength and ripped the minotaur in half as he drove the sword upward the monster. The siblings were killing the demons as they kept going through each enemy as if they were not even a challenge.

Liam snarled at how his minions fell too easily to the hybrids. "If you want something right..." the gila monster said as he teleported down to the fight, "You have to do it yourself." The reptile unsheathed his sword and waited patiently for the brothers to finish.

Marcus and Roland ran towards the last minotaur together. They leapt and stabbed the beast at the same time, and to deliver the final strikes, Roland fired a few shots while Marcus twisted Overdrive into the minotaur. The creature let out a dying cry, and drew its last breath. Both brothers looked at each other and nodded their heads. The wolf smiled as the coyote smirked. They perked their heads up as they heard clapping. Turning around, the siblings now faced the stranger.

"Well, well. I have to say that I underestimated you boys. Surely, you both have proved to be challenging opponents," Liam said. Being the flippant person he was, Marcus replied, "You think so, jackass?" Roland smirked again and said, "Now, it's just you and us." The reptile laughed and responded, "I don't know if you noticed, but you two are only half Demon."

Roland rolled his eyes and said, "Jeez, you put half and half together and what do you get? We're both half Demon, but together we make one. Not to mention we're also half Angel."

Liam smiled and said, "Foolish child. You have no idea what you're up against." Finishing his sentence, the gila monster took off his cloak and began to Shift. The feeble reptile had turned into a much larger gila monster, even bigger than the minotaurs the brothers faced earlier. After his change ended, Liam had turned into a 9 foot tall, gargantuan lizardman. Marcus laughed upon seeing Liam change and said, "Hey, check it out. It's Godzilla." Roland just gave a half smile and looked towards the giant reptile.

The gila monster reached for his sword which had also turned big. The once standard looking claymore had now taken a dark and twisted appearance, as the blade was covered in what looked like flesh. Liam chuckled and said, "So, who will die first?" Both brothers looked at each other, before Marcus nodded and charged foward. As the wolf kept running, the gila monster lifted his blade. Just before he could strike, Roland reached for his twin guns and began firing. The coyote took aim towards the repitle's head, and Dusk's last round ended up hitting Liam in the eye.

Liam brought one hand to his injured eye, and Marcus took the opportunity to strike. The wolf unleashed slow but powerful swings at the demon's legs, causing the gila monster to fall on his knees. Roland put his guns back in their holsters and ran to the fallen reptile. As he got closer, the coyote reached for Eclipse, and as he got close, Roland swiftly swung the sword up into the air. His attack had lifted him up to the air, and when he approached Liam's face, the boy unleashed a flurry of slashes before delivering a devastating swing which sent Liam on his back.

As Roland landed, Marcus went up to his brother and patted him on the back. With a smile, the elder brother said, "Well, that was easy." Marcus was wrong as Liam had gotten back up quickly and shouted, "Did you really think I could be killed that easily?" Sighing, the younger sibling said, "Not really, but now it just makes it more interesting to take you down."

The gila monster laughed, and within a blink of an eye, the reptile grabbed Marcus. Liam slammed the wolf three times into the ground before tossing him away like a cheap toy. Roland shouted, "Marcus," upon seeing his brother getting tossed. The oldest brother had made a loud smack as he hit a brick wall and fell to the ground. Seeing his brother, the coyote turned to face Liam who taunted, "Now, THAT was easy." Shaking his head, Roland growled, "You son of a bitch."

The coyote's grip on Eclipse had tightened, and soon the boy began to emit a faint red aura. Liam took notice and said, "Well come on. Let me fight your demon, and we'll see who's superior." Letting a dark chuckle, Roland replied, "Gladly." In an instant, a burst of flames overtook the boy, and as the fire burned away the red aura had now become brighter and had taken its flaming appearance. The blood red had came back and taken its place in Roland's eyes.. However, the color had now shined through Eclipse's embedded crystal, the coyote's amulet, and as well as the tribal markings on Roland's coat, replacing white with red.

What had also came back was the dark, menacing, echoing voice which had replace Roland's usual voice. "Did you miss me," Roland said as a twisted smile took form on his face. Liam said, "Of course. Now, we can fight like real demons. However, you're only half. I blame your mother for that reason." The coyote emitted a low growl upon hearing an insult towards his mother. "Shut up and fight so I can kill you," the boy replied madly. The reptile ran like a madman towards the coyote, and began to swing his sword wildly at the boy. Roland managed to block and deflect every strike that was thrown at him.

After blocking another attack, Roland retaliated with a quick counter, catching Liam off guard. As the gila monster was distracted, Roland took the opportunity. The coyote rushed foward and leaped, delivering a multitude of slashes. Just before he could fall back to the earth below, Roland swung his sword in an upright fashion, making a cut on Liam's chin as well as knock the reptile on his back. After landing, the boy said, "Come on, get up. I'm not finished with you yet."

The gila monster got up quickly. Liam growled as he prepared for another barrage of attacks. He ran towards the boy and picked him up. The reptile snarled as he got a grip on the coyote. Roland struggled as he tried to break free from the lizard's grasp. Liam chuckled and said, "I hope you're a nice snack." Roland's eyes widened upon hearing Liam's words. The coyote looked up to see that the reptile was about to eat him. Thinking quickly, Roland closed his eyes as he began to focus his power.

Just as Liam could eat the boy, Roland opened his eyes and became covered in flames. Feeling the heat emerging in his hand, Liam dropped the coyote and held his hand. The coyote grabbed Eclipse and began to swing again. This time, Roland was going for the kill. The boy made fierce thrusts and defying stabs as he tried to kill the reptile. However, Liam kept managing to block each attack with either his claymore or his own metal braces that were on his arms. Focusing his power again, just before he could make the next strike, Roland's blade had become enflamed with the fire that emerged from the boy himself.

Roland jumped high into the air, and attacked with an overhead swing. Liam put his sword up to defend himself, but unfortunately, the coyote's power was far greater than he thought. The boy's critical strike had broke through the demented claymore and had left a large cut on the gila monster. Before he could land, Roland had done a quick spin and delivered a kick to Liam's chest, which sent the reptile to a nearby wall.

Landing back on the ground, Roland reached for his guns. The power of fire was still flowing through the coyote, and taking aim, the boy began to fire a storm of ember bullets. Dawn & Dusk shot out fireballs at blinding speeds, and their power was shocking as the shots that missed Liam destroyed the building the reptile had his back to. Liam kept grunting and cursing as each fireball did significant damage to him. Roland got closer and closer to the gila monster while still firing the twin guns. Getting within the right distance, Roland dashed foward and leapt once more at the reptile. He readied Eclipse and using his strength, the coyote thrusted foward through the air.

Roland shouted, "DIE!" The longsword pierced Liam's chest, and the gila monster let out a scream of pain as the blade went deeper into his torso. The reptlie looked with disbelief as he couldn't comprehend what had happened. The coyote who Liam considered weak and pathetic had killed the gila monster. Liam looked at the coyote and the boy looked back at him. Liam grew afraid as he saw an unspeakable rage within the hybrid's eyes. The reptile grew more afraid as he heard Roland speak, listening to a voice that was equally frightening as Death's.

"Go back to hell."

Finishing what he had to say, Roland drove Eclipse deeper and pulled the sword quickly as he jumped off the dying lizard. Taking a few steps back, the coyote watched as Liam fell forward. Seeing the dead gila monster, Roland said, "It's over," and walked away. Only a few steps were taken as Roland turned after hearing breathing.

Liam tried to support himself, but he fell back down. He then began to laugh. The coyote rolled his eyes and walked over to the reptile. "You just don't know how to die, do you," the canine asked Liam. Taking a deep breath, the gila monster replied, "I know I'm dying. BUT...you should know that this is far from over. There are others looking for you. They will find you. They will kill you. And they will kill the ones you love." Finishing his statement, Liam began to laugh again in order to taunt the coyote. However, Roland just walked over and kicked the lizard to where he was laying on his back. The gila monster groaned out his pain, and looked to see Roland standing over him. Liam began to feel fear once more as he looked into the coyote's eyes. He saw anger that once belonged to a different pair of eyes, but now they resided in a new host. His vision beginning to fade as he was still dying, Liam grew even more scared as he saw a shadow standing before him.

The shadow was completely dark, except for the blood red eyes that continued to stare at the reptile. The shadow gave a dark chuckle and said, "I take back what I said earlier. Where you're going, that's something worst than Hell." The shadow grabbed his sword, turned it around to where he held the blade upside down, raised and dropped the blade into the gila monster's chest. Liam groaned once more and coughed up blood. "Damn you..." were his last words as his life left him.

Roland drove the blade deeper until he saw the lizard's eyes going back into his head and gave out his last exhale. The coyote took his sword out of the carcass and rested the weapon on his back. The boy then saw the gila monster's body beginning to slowly burn away until all there was left was ashes. The ashes were left only for a few seconds before they disappeared into nothing.

The coyote shook his head, before Shifting back into his regular self. The aura faded away, and the colors of Roland's eyes, amulet, sword, and coat went back to their original colors. Remembering his brother, Roland said, "Marcus." The coyote ran to where his brother was knocked out earlier. Reaching the debris, Roland began to toss aside each piece of the fallen building that had dropped on Marcus. Luckily, there were only a few pieces and within minutes, the boy saw his brother. Lifting another piece of debris, Roland grabbed his brother and shook him. "Come on, you bastard. Wake up!" Roland rolled his eyes as he let of a sigh of annoyance. Thinking quickly, the coyote slapped his brother and shouted, "Wake up!" Right on cue, the wolf opened his eyes as he let out a groan of pain.

"AH! What happened," Marcus said loudly upon rejoining the living. Roland then said, "Oh, well nothing happened really. You got knocked out, and I killed the demon." The wolf smiled upon hearing this and said, "Whoa, whoa, wait. You killed the demon? So, that's it? It's over." Upon seeing his brother smiled, Roland sighed as he knew he had to break out the bad news. The boy shook his head and said, "No, it's not over. There are others looking for us."

"Damn. I had a feeling about that. Of course it wouldn't just be one guy. Do you know how many exactly," Marcus had asked his brother. The younger sibling shook his head and replied, "No. I didn't get a chance to find out." Just before he could continue, both brothers heard police sirens in the distance. Looking back to Marcus, Roland said, "We should get moving. Fast." The wolf nodded his head repeated and stood up from the rubble. Both brothers ran to Marcus's car, hopped in, and drove off back to their home to discuss things.

"We need to tell Emilio about this. Maybe he might know more," Marcus said as he drove. Roland responded, "You're right about that, mate. I'll tell him everything I know so far. After I tell him, I think we should lay low for a bit. Not just because the police could be looking for us, but the lizard's pals may be looking for us as well." Nodding his head, the wolf responded, "Good idea."

Looking back out the window, Roland thought to himself. _I don't care how many friends that bastard has. I'll kill them all if that's what it takes to get rid of 'em._

* * *

A sigh was made as Isis looked over the battle. One of his minions, a panther, walked up to the jackal.

"My lord. What are we to do? One of the abominations just killed Liam. Do we have a plan?"

Making another sigh, Isis responded, "We still follow the plan. It's only a matter of time before their blood is ours. Have patience, Kachina."

Another of Isis's minions walked up and a voice rang out, "Damn the waiting, Master. We should strike while we have the chance."

Isis replied, "Patience, Gelhert. I know you wish for revenge for your fallen brother. But, we must think out our next move, not just jump into any conclusion. Is that understood?"

Nodding his head, Gelhert said, "Yes, Isis."

The jackal looked back over the city and said, "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

**Notes**

**Eclipse-A longsword that Emilio made for Roland. It is made out of an indestructible metal that was once considered nonexistent.**

**Overdrive-A dao sword that Marcus had handcrafted himself. It is made out of the same metal that created his father's and brother's swords.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Plenty more to come! See ya later.**

_***tb100***_


	14. Chapter IX

**The Hunt Begins**

**"Search far and wide for those responsible."**

Only a few days had passed ever since Roland slayed the demon reptile known as Liam. Apparently to the city based on news reports, a madman targeted the city and destroyed most of the downtown district. He was nowhere to be found, and is considered on the run. However, the local police department is doing everything it can to find the one or ones responsible for the mayhem.

Roland told everything he was told about to Emilio. Taking some time to think about it, the wise owl came to the idea that there are only a few who are looking for the boys. "I remember both times we faced the lizard, he kept saying he wanted my blood," Roland said. "Does that give the idea of who we could be looking for?" Emilio sighed and said, "Unfortunately, no. Your parents kept you two well hidden from the rest of the world. I'm not sure how whoever is looking for you found you boys, but they know. I remember your father gave me a few things. I'll look through them. Perhaps somewhere in that information, I can get a clue as to who is looking for you. In the meantime, stay here. We can't risk letting the others know of where exactly you are. Tell the Marcus the same thing."

Nodding his head, Roland said, "Alright, then. I'll see you when I see you, Emilio." The owl said as the boy walked out, "Very well." Walking to his room, Roland stopped by Marcus's room and told the wolf to stay put. "Ugh, well that sucks," Marcus said. "I had plans. I have friends. This was suppose to be a great summer, but noooo. The damn demons want our blood. Speaking of which, are we sure they're demons, and not just vampires? I'm only asking because they just want our blood."

The coyote sighed and said, "I don't know, Marcus. Look, what's important is that we stay out of sight and we stay hidden. I know how you feel. I don't want to stay cooped up in this house either. But we shouldn't risk the lives of Maria, Emilio, and Annabeth just because we want to go out." Marcus let out a sigh of anger and replied, "Alright, alright. But only because I love the old man, the aunt, and the friend." Putting his arm over his eyes, the wolf said in a joking manner, "Now leave me to my misery."

Roland just rolled his eyes and left for his room. The boy walked in to see Annabeth laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He smiled upon seeing her as he said, "Well, hello there, love." The fox perked her head up and smiled as she saw the coyote making his way over. "Hey, hun." As Roland laid down beside his girlfriend, Annabeth turned on her side to face the boy. The girl asked, "So, how are you feeling?" The boy closed his eyes, let out a breath of weariness, and said sarcastically, "Never better." The fox moved closer and laid her head on Roland's chest. Annabeth then spoke in the same manner, "My poor baby."

Hearing his girlfriend's remark, Roland laughed and said, "Ok, now I feel better." Annabeth giggled a bit and said, "Anything for my Rollie." The coyote's smile slowly faded away as he looked away. The fox noticed and asked, "You ok?" The boy licked his lips and said, "Yeah, it's just..." Growing a bit concerned for her boyfriend, Annabeth asked, "What's wrong?" Letting out a sigh, Roland looked towards the girl and said, "That's what my mother used to call me." Getting a bit comfortable, the fox asked, "What was she like?"

The coyote smiled upon thinking of his mother. "My mother, she was an angel. Literally. She was always so kind and caring for my family. I remember feeling so warm and safe whenever she held me. Whenever I was feeling sad, my mother would cradle me until I felt completely better. When I was a little tyke, my mother would sit by me on my bed, and she would read to me. Every book she read, my mom gave such vivid details, and she acted out the characters. Sometimes, she would sing me to sleep. I loved her voice. I loved seeing her smile, and I loved it whenever I saw her with my father. She seemed so happy. I will always remember her, and I will always love her." Upon seeing Roland smile, Annabeth smiled as well. She then proceeded to ask, "What was your dad like?"

Roland let another smile take place as he remembered his old man. "My father was a good man. He was honest, fair, and just. He would always work hard, and I know he did his best in trying to raise Marcus and me. He would be a bit of a hard-ass sometimes, but most of the time he was great. Marcus bonded better with him, but my father shared his time with his sons. I remember watching my dad work on some cars. Sometimes, he would call me over, and he would tell always tell me about a part of the car, and how it's important to the vehicle. There were times where I would help, and he let me. Of course, I didn't know that much, but he would always help me. I loved my father for that. I loved him for always being there."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile upon hearing the descriptions of Roland's parents. To her, they seemed perfect. And it saddened the fox as she realized that his parents were taken away from him. In a way, she felt kind of glad to not have any parents. But in the end, it's all Annabeth ever wanted. She let a tear escape her eye, only to be wiped away by Roland. Upon looking at her, the coyote said, "If they were alive, and if they met you, they would've loved you as if you were their own. In a way, my folks always wanted a daughter." Annabeth let a few more tears escape, and like the first one, the coyote wiped each one away. He took in a deep breath as he held the fox.

Putting his finger beneath her chin, the boy tilted the girl's head up and said, "I love you." Annabeth replied in a soft tone, "I love you, too." They leaned foward and met in a passionate kiss. They were young, but they really did love each other. Their kiss began to take them further, and when they parted for air, they leapt back into another make-out session. The coyote's hands began to travel up and down her back, and the fox's hands ran through his hair. As their lips parted, they looked at each other with a smile and continued to kiss each other.

All of a sudden, Marcus came bursting through the door. "Roland, let's go! There's another-" The wolf paused upon seeing his brother and friend making out. The canines on the bed stopped and looked at Marcus, who began to laugh. Wiping a tear away, Marcus managed to say, "Oh...Whew, my sides are hurting...Uhhh, right. Annabeth, I need to borrow my brother for a bit. It's an emergency." Roland sighed as he got up and said, "What is it?" Taking a small break to catch his breath, Marcus replied, "Emilio thinks he's found another one of the people trying to kill us." The coyote said, "Alright, I'll be there in a bit." Nodding his head, the older brother closed the door and left. Roland looked back at Annabeth who looked at him as well. The boy said, "I'm sorry, love." The vixen let out a breath through her nose and moved to kiss her boyfriend. After parting away, the girl said, "It's okay. We should probably see what Emilio wants anyway."

"Right..." was all Roland could say as he sat up and began to tie his shoes. Annabeth had gotten up and left, and as Roland watched her leave, he let out a silent curse. The coyote slammed his fist into the bed and mumbled, "Why can't I catch a break? Seriously, is it too much to ask for at least 10 minutes?"

* * *

Roland looked for the owl, the fox, and the wolf as he walked into the living room. He saw Emilio and Annabeth on the couch while Marcus was standing. They were all watching TV. The coyote then said, "What's going on?" Annabeth looked over at Roland and said, "Look." Roland walked over and saw that they were watching something on the television. Based on what he saw, the boy saw that on the news there was a recent spotting of a woman who had control over some "knights."

Marcus said, "You think this woman could be one of the people after us, Emilio?" The owl turned to Marcus and responded, "It's most possible. I think the only way we could be entirely sure is if we find this woman." The wolf scoffed and said, "And by us, you mean me and Roland, right?" Emilio gave an apologetic look as he said, "Unfortunately, yes. Only you boys can handle this woman. Even with all my experience, I'm no match for any Demon or Angel."

Roland butted in and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, brother. We got someone to kill." Hearing the coyote's words, Emilio said, "Roland, killing this person won't make things any better." The boy replied in a cold tone, "Neither will letting them live either." Roland walked up to his room where he grabbed his tribal coat, Dawn & Dusk, and Eclipse. Marcus went up to his room to grab Overdrive. Upon coming back down the stairs, both brothers left for the garage. After getting into Marcus' car, they were about to take off until Annabeth came out to stop them. The fox walked over to Roland's side and the boy rolled down the window.

"What is it," the coyote asked. With a smile, Annabeth said, "You forgot this." After she finished her sentence, she leaned in and kissed her boyfriend. As they parted, Marcus said, "Do I get one?" Both the coyote and the fox gave the wolf a mad look. Sighing, Marcus spoke as he pushed the stick into drive, "Never mind then." The fox watched as the boys left to find the woman seen earlier on TV. As the car made a turn and disappeared into the neighborhood, Annabeth whispered, "Be careful."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on the next one as we speak and it could be up within the next few days. Until then, bye!**

_***tb100***_


	15. Chapter X

**Resurrection**

**"Let the new life drive your soul."**

"Seriously, you are going to kill us if you keep driving this fast," Roland said angrily in remark to Marcus' speeding. "Well, if we're gonna catch this woman, we need to do it fast before she can do any more damage to the city," Marcus had responded. Letting out a chuckle, the younger brother said, "I don't know. Maybe Crescent City could use a few new decorations."

"You think this is funny? Come on, Rols, this is our home," the wolf replied. Looking towards his brother with a stern stare, Roland said, "No, this isn't my home. London is my home. I don't know about you Marcus, but the farm will ALWAYS be my home." Marcus sighed and said, "I understand. You prefer it there since you could fit in."

"No, I preferred it because that's where we were born and raised by our parents," Roland replied in a nostalgic tone. Marcus looked over at his little brother and patted him on the should as he said, "I miss them, too."

After driving for a bit, the brothers had arrived at the last known destination of where the woman was last reported. St. Claire's Church in the Longview District. While getting out of the car, Marcus said in a witty tone, "I guess she was trying to find religion." Roland just rolled his eyes at his brother's remark. Looking at the church, the coyote said, "Come on, let's try the church." A bit confused, Marcus asked, "Why?" Roland said, "Well, we are the sons of a demon and an angel. The people trying to kill us are demons, and possbily angels as well. So, based on the fact people from Heaven and Hell are trying to kill us, I say that the church is where we should go first."

Giving a shrug with his shoulders, Marcus replied, "Eh, why not?" Grabbing their weapons from the trunk of the car, both brothers began to make their way to the church.

* * *

Kachina watched the boys from the belltower of the church. She was looking forward to killing them both. The angel formed a sinister smile as her eyes stayed on the brothers below. Taking a few steps back, she whispered, "They will wish they were never born." Finishing her sentence, Kachina disappeared into a blinding white light...

* * *

Marcus walked foward and kicked the doors open only to see a empty church. With a cocky smirk, Marcus said, "I guess there's no service today. I was kinda hoping for a confession." Roland rolled his eyes upon hearing his brother's remark and said, "Geez, do you have to make a joke at everything?" The wolf laughed and replied, "Hey, can you blame me for trying to have a good time?"

"I'm afraid that's something you won't have today," a lady's voice echoed throughout the vacant building. Both brothers drawed their swords as they heard the voice. They heard only silence for a few seconds until they heard a dark laugh that was meant to taunt them. "You two have grown quite well. I guess staying in hiding and being kept safe from the world does that to someone who lost their parents. I have to ask you boys a question. How does it feel know you could die any second? What is it like to always be glancing over your shoulder? What is it like knowing that it was your own very existence that had caused your parents to die?"

"Well, I have a question for you. What's it like knowing you're going to die the minute I see you," Roland asked in a cold and rhetoric manner. Marcus was a bit shocked at Roland's reaction. The wolf had seen his brother mad before, but now the eldest sibling knew that his little brother was angry to the point of killing out of pure rage.

Another laugh rang out through the vacant building. A pair of deep blue eyes directed their gaze on the youngest one and said, "Not before you do." Within seconds, the building began to shake, and soon a few bright lights had appeared. The siblings covered their eyes and looked to see what look like a dozen suits of armor appear before them.

The knights' armor was gave off a glorious shine. Eight of them were shining pure platinum while four others appeared to be a radiant gold. There were some arcane markings on their arms and chest, and their armor had some sort of royal design. They looked like holy soldiers, ready and willing for battle. The ones that were platinum carried shields and swords while the gold ones only carried a sword. Marcus and Roland eyed each knight and knew that within a few minutes, they would be in for a fight. Soon, as they predicted, all of the knights rushed foward.

Roland leapt over the brigade and reigned fire from above with Dawn & Dusk. Marcus stayed behind, using Overdrive to block each and every strike that was amde against him. One of the platinum knights used its shield to bash against the wolf, who manage to counter with a flurry of attacks. As for the coyote, he kept his distance by staying and fightling long range.

A gold soldier was getting annoyed at the stings it felt from the bullets of Roland's guns. Its sword emitted a bright light, and when the light died, the sword had shifted into a spear. The soldier took aim and threw the spear at the coyote. The coyote perfomed a dodge roll, barely managing to avoid being skewered. Roland hid behind a pillar as he reloaded his guns. After taking a few seconds to relax, Roland turned around the corner and began firing again.

Marcus jumped and delivered a crushing blow to a platinum knight's shield, destroying it. As the knight was caught off guard by its sudden drop in defense, the wolf leapt foward and swung his blade at the knight, decapitating its head. As the helmet fell off, the soldier was revealed to be some sort of hollow shell. When the helmet hit the ground, the entire suit of armor fell apart and disappeared into a white pile of dust. Marcus took notice of the condition of the soldier and said, "Guess that whole thing about ashes and dust are true."

The coyote was busy dealing with the gold knights. Having enough of long range fighting, Roland grabbed Eclipse off his back and rushed foward towards the soldiers. The boy was quick in dealing swings at blinding speeds. The coyote was quick in dispatching one of the gold knights, and like the fallen platinum soldier, the gold knight had turned into dust upon death.

Another gold knight began to attack Roland. The boy was fortunate enough to block the knight's first few attacks, but he was unlucky in trying to block a blow from the pommel of the sword the gold soldier was using. The blow had sent Roland back a few feet, but nonetheless, Roland had gotten back into the fight with a rushing foward thrust.

Upon seeing their fellow golden comrade fall, the platinum soldiers formed a phalanx of shields, protecting not only themselves, but their gold brothers as well. Seeing the defense move, Marcus couldn't help but ask, "What are they doing?" Roland shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, but I don't like it." The coyote's uneasy feelings somehow predicted that the knights would perform some sort of attack. His prediction was correct, as the platinum knights rushed foward with their shields with their golden brethren following behind delivering a series of slashes.

Both hybrids shouted, "Whoa!" Thinking and acting quickly, both Marcus and Roland blocked every attack that was delivered to them. The wolf ran foward and delivered a sweeping strike, knocking some of the knights off their feet. The coyote had ran foward as well, and he leapt over his brother and landed with a number of devasting stab attacks. Thanks to their teamwork, the siblings managed to kill 4 more knights, getting rid of three platinum suits of armor and one gold soldier.

The remaining two gold knights entered some sort of defensive stance. Roland looked with curiousity before realizing they were about to attack. The boy saw that their incoming blows were going for his brother. Soon, the soldiers ran foward towards the wolf. Concerned for his brother, Roland knew what he had to do. The coyote sprinted as fast as he could, and upon reaching his brother, Roland knocked Marcus away.

"Roland, what the hell are you doing?"

Before the boy could even respond, he felt a sharp pain run through his body. Then, there was another pain that ran through his body. Roland let out a silent scream as he tossed his head back. Upon looking down, he saw two blades that had penetrated his body, as well as his own blood that began to pour out of his wounds. He felt his life leaving him, and the boy looked to his brother, who had a look of shock and anguish. Barely audible, the coyote said, "I'm sorry."

The swords were pulled out of his body, and as the blades left Roland, one of the knights kicked the boy to the altar near the center of the church. His almost lifeless body was flung and after crashing into a stand, the coyote's body rolled until he faced the floor.

Marcus couldn't believe what he saw, and the wolf closed his eyes for a few brief seconds, wishing that Roland was still alive. Marcus didn't want to open his eyes, but he forced himself to and the eldest sibling looked to see his little brother, the one person he would always protect, was dead. Tears began to fall from his pupils, and realizing that he was still in danger, the wolf ran back into battle to avenge his brother.

* * *

Roland could still feel his life leaving him. He weary eyes directed their gaze on Marcus, who fought with such fury against the knights. The coyote raised an arm, hoping that someone would grab and help him. Nonetheless, no one grabbed his hand, and Roland rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, looking at the ceiling window. He closed his eyes, feeling Death beginning to take him away from the world. Despite leaving, his memories which he considered the best began to run through his mind.

The coyote began to remember the best things of his life. His family, his friends, and the only girl he ever loved. Memories of being held and taken care of by his mother and father, times he spent with his brother, helping his godparents around the house, and the minutes he devoted to his girlfriend. He could see their faces run through his mind. Roland let out a weary breath which turned into a small cough. He could see his parents waiting for him. "Mom...Dad..."

He smiled upon seeing his parents again. All of a sudden, he felt their warm and loving embrace as he found himself in their arms. Roland rejoiced in tears upon feeling his mother's warmth once more, and the boy's smile got bigger upon feeling his father's strong arm wrap around his neck. Even though he was young, he felt ready to join them.

"Roland," his mother spoke. Another tear escaped the coyote as he heard his mother's sweet voice again. "It's not your time, son," his father spoke. Roland gave a confused look and heard his parents speak, "You're not ready. At least not yet. Marcus needs your help, Roland. Help your brother." The coyote felt a bit shocked to know that it wasn't his time, but he felt happy that he was going to live. But how long would it be until he saw his parents again?

"We'll be waiting for you and your brother. We're so proud of both of you two," his mother had said. His father said, "Go back, son. We'll see each other again someday." Understanding his duty, Roland simply nodded his head. But before he could move, his parents hugged him one more time. "I love you," Roland whispered before falling back.

"We love you, too."

* * *

The boy's eyes opened, but this time, they had turned from a shining grey into a bright azure blue. Suddenly, his body began to rise and float into the air.

Marcus, the knights, and even the mysterious woman directed their gaze. "No," the woman said upon seeing the coyote coming back to life. Marcus looked with such amazement that a tear escaped and a smile formed upon looking to see his brother's resurrection.

Roland had flown into the air and as he did, a mist-like blue aura began to emit from his body. While floating, his wounds along with the damages done to his clothes had began to heal at a remarkable rate. Roland's wounds had closed up and his clothes had been put back together. Soon, the tribal markings on his coat and hood, sunburst amulet, and the crystal within Eclipse had also turn into a bright azure blue. The coyote looked towards the knights, who began to rush at them. The boy smiled as if the soldiers were fools.

The boy grabbed his sword and flew towards the incoming warriors. Before he could collide with them, Roland readied Eclipse and flew at unbelievable speeds past the soldiers, leaving only blue streaks in his wake. The knights stood still for a few seconds until they had burst into their dust forms, marking their deaths. Roland simply smirked upon seeing what his newfound powers enabled him to do.

Due to Roland's actions, now only four platinum knights and one gold soldier were left standing. The coyote had looked over at his brother and nodded. Marcus nodded back. The boy then directed his gaze towards the remaining enemies, who had entered into another defensive phalanx, with the platinum knights raising their shields.

The coyote rolled his eyes and descended back to the ground. He saw the phalanx break, and within a blink of an eye, Roland had rushed through. Just like he did with the other soldiers, the boy had flew past leaving more blue streaks in his wake. The knights had turned into their dust forms, and Roland turned and swung his sword back onto his back with great speed that it blew the dust away. The coyote watched with a smile as he saw the dust disappear.

Marcus looked with awe and ran over to his brother. Roland had taken notice, and when the wolf grabbed the coyote into an embrace, Roland had Shifted back into his normal form. "Thought I lost you for a second, brother," Marcus had said to his sibling. Roland said in response, "I thought I was gone too, but Mom and Dad brought me back." The wolf pulled away and looked at his brother, suprised that his sibling had saw their parents again. Before Marcus could even ask, the woman had appeared again.

"I knew my soldiers couldn't kill either of you. Although I'll admit, I'm suprised that the young boy had survived his attack," the woman spoke in a shrill voice. Roland walked up and said, "How about you come down here and see if you'll survive me?" The woman gave another one of her dark laughs and said, "We'll shall see soon enough."

The coyote growled, "Coward." Just before the lady could disappear, the coyote had flipped her off. Marcus grabbed his brother in case he try to run after her. "Come on, Rols. Let's get outta here. I'm pretty sure CCPD won't be happy to see the damage we caused." Roland took notice of the damage. Broken pews, shattered windows, and destroyed books were laid all over the place.

"Yeah, let's go," Roland said as he began to leave with his brother. Both siblings got into Marcus' car and they had drove back home, where they would wait until the mysterious lady would appear again. When the time came, Roland knew he would show no mercy to one of the people responsible for the death of his parents. As they drove home, Roland looked out the window and smiled a bit, knowing his parents would be waiting for him and that he'll see them again someday.

* * *

**Notes**

**Angel Shift-After almost being killed, Roland has come back from a near death experience with a new form to alter in to. In his Angel form, Roland is more quick and agile than before, and he develops a rapid healing ability as well. This form makes him into more of a fast opponent.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, that it took me a while to get this chapter up. Stay posted until I can get the next one up. Until then, see ya!**


	16. Chapter XI

**The Second Horseman**

**"Purify the fallen."**

Roland was in his room. The boy was twirling Dusk on his finger as he waited for someone to break the news that the woman was back again. Roland laid back against his bed as he kept twirling his gun. He was hoping that the news would come soon.

The coyote stopped twirlling his gun and closed his eyes. He always found comfort in the solitude that was his room. He ran his hand through his hair and decided that a nap would make time go a bit faster. Roland reached for his headphones that rested on his nightstand and put the device on his head. He reached for the volume dial and turned it clockwise, making the music louder.

_I liked having hurt,_  
_So send the pain below where I need it,_  
_You used to beg me to take care of things,_  
_And smile at the thought of me failing._

_But long before, having hurt,  
I'd send the pain below,  
I'd send the pain below._

_Much like suffocating,_  
_Much like suffocating,_

_Much like suffocating,  
(I'd send the pain below...)  
Much like suffocating,  
(I'd send the pain below...)_

Soon, Roland began to fall asleep. The continous drum beat seemed to make him do so. Just as he was about to enter his dreams, his door opened. "Hey, Roland." With a sigh, the coyote said, "Hey, Annie." Annabeth walked in and sat down on the bed next to the boy. As the fox sat down, Roland pulled his headphones down, but the music he was listening to continued to play. "Care to make some room," Annabeth asked, and in return, the coyote had moved over so his girlfriend could lay next to him.

_You used to run me away,_  
_All while laughing._  
_Then cry about that fact,_  
_'til I returned._

The fox laid down and faced the coyote, who was looking at the ceiling. Annabeth proceeded to ask, "Are you ok?" Roland took a deep breath, sighed, and faced the girl. "I've been a bit different from myself lately. I don't know why or what it could be." The fox listened to every word, and she knew that it was true. Ever since their last day at school, Roland had been acting different lately. Usually, he was always calm, level-headed, and reasonable. But ever since recent events, the coyote she knew practically her whole life had changed.

_But long before, having hurt,  
I'd send the pain below,  
I'd send the pain below._

_Much like suffocating,_  
_Much like suffocating,_

_Much like suffocating,  
(I'd send the pain below...)  
Much like suffocating,  
(I'd send the pain below...)  
Much like suffocating._

Now, Roland was more cold, distant, and easier to anger. In truth, it was the demon within that began to brought out the boy's untold feelings. His resentment, his rage, and his anger which was once hidden now made their appearances at times. What had balanced out his negative attitude was his inner angel. Roland's angel blood gave him, at times, a more placid, peaceful, and tranquil tone.

___I can't feel my chest,_  
_Need more, drop down,_  
_Closing in._

_I can't feel my chest,_  
_Drop down._

Having what seemed like two voices inside his head, Roland had become someone different from himself. He was scared that he couldn't even hear his own voice. It seemed like there three versions of himself. It hurt him whenever he showed resistance. Roland refused to let either side persuade him to be in control. He thought he would have complete dominance, but having two different people within just made things more difficult for his life. However, like many of his emotions, ideas, or thoughts, he kept it to himself.

_I liked, having hurt.  
So send the pain below,  
So send the pain below,  
(Much like suffocating)  
[I liked]_

_So send the pain below,  
(Much like suffocating)  
[Having hurt]  
So send the pain below,  
(Much like suffocating)_

_So send the pain below,  
(Much like suffocating)  
So send the pain below._

"Roland? Are you still with me," Annabeth had asked. Roland shook his head and realized he had divorced himself from reality. Another thing was that now the coyote could easily lose himself in his thoughts. The boy looked at Annabeth and said, "I'm sorry, love. I just...I got a lot on my mind." The fox got closer to her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Sometimes, I worry about you Roland."

"I understand why. I'm risking my life every time I step out the door. At times, I don't think I'll come back. But the thought of you, Marcus, Emilio, and Maria...That's what keeps me going," Roland had responded. Annabeth smiled and snuggled against the coyote, who responded back with the same actions. The boy closed his eyes, and the girl did the same. During that time, the fox said, "You should get some rest. You'll need your strength when that woman shows up." Nodding his head, Roland replied, "Sure, ok." Annabeth reached for the lamp and the room was covered by darkness once the fox turned off the light.

Roland pulled up the blanket and covered Annabeth along with himself. Holding her close, Roland kissed his love goodnight and tried to sleep. While Annabeth was more successful, the coyote stayed awake for a few more minutes. He wasn't sure about tomorrow, as well as the future, but deep down he knew he had to prepare for whatever path laid before him.

* * *

_Next Day..._

"Get up, brother. We got work to do," the voice of Marcus had said loudly to the sleeping coyote. Roland woke up and let out a sigh, signalling his irritation at his brother's annoying wake up call. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up," Roland responded back.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He saw his door close which meant that Marcus had left. The boy looked at the ceiling for a bit until he directed his gaze towards his chest. Roland saw Annabeth, asleep with her head resting on his chest. The coyote smiled as he moved her hair from her forehead and planted a small peck. Slowly, he got out of bed and dressed up in some jeans, a white T-shirt, a grey hoodie, and his coat. After slipping on his shoes, he left the room after whispering, "I love you. And I'll see you soon," to the still sleeping fox on his bed.

Roland went downstairs where he saw his brother waiting for him. A bit curious, Roland asked, "Alright, so what's so important that you had to wake me up at 7:45 in the morning?" Crossing his arms, Marcus said, "That woman that tried to kill us has made another appearance. So, how about we go for a walk in the park?" Scoffing a bit, Roland gave his older brother a smirk and replied, "Sure. Why not?"

Within the next few minutes, the brothers went to Marcus' car, put their weapons in the trunk, and got in. The wolf started the car, and soon the siblings were off to finish their fight with the fallen angel.

_Evergreen Forest, 7:58 A.M._

The hybrids arrived at their destination. Evergreen Forest, Crescent City's large and well-known outdoor park. Stepping out of the car, they went to the truck where they retrieved their weapons. Roland rested Eclipse on his back and placed Dawn & Dusk in their holsters which were strapped to both sides of his waist. As for Marcus, he sheathed Overdrive onto his belt on his left hip. Marcus asked his little brother, "You ready for this, Roland?" Cracking his knuckles, the coyote responded, "Willing and able, Marcus."

Soon, the brothers made their way into the inner park, where the forest seemed most dense. Roland had his guns in his hands while Marcus had grabbed his sword and rested the blade on his shoulder. Breaking the silence, Marcus said, "If I were a crazy angel bent on destroying two guys who haven't done anything wrong, where would I be?"

"You will be in the afterlife within a matter of time," a voice rang out. Marcus and Roland had recognized the voice as the woman from a week and a half ago. The coyote was already annoyed that this woman was just toying with them. "You can taunt us all you want. We're still going to find you," Roland responded. Hidden by the leaves from the branches, the stranger watched the boys as they continued to walk with their weapons drawn.

The panther spoke in a harsh tone as she said, "Do you two honestly think you deserve to live? You're both a disgrace. A mistake never meant to be made. Yet, because of your parents' ignorance, here you are."

"What our parents had," Marcus spoke out and continued, "was themselves. As for us, we have nothing since you took away what we had. There's a price to be paid with the choices we make. Our parents made theirs, and they've fulfilled their debt. I think it's time you pay yours."

The woman let out a shrill laugh that would send shivers down many spines. However, the boys were fearless. Even if the face of Death was upon them, niehter Marcus or Roland would step back. The coyote spoke up and said, "Well, I like to know the name of the person who will die. You are?"

"I am Kachina. And I am disgusted by your mere existence," the panther said in response. Marcus stepped foward and said, "I'm Marcus, and I'm an alcoholic." The wolf's response made him and his brother laugh. Roland finished his laughter earlier than his sibling, to which he took the time to say, "I'm Roland."

With a wave of her arm, Kachina had summoned a number of five knights. Four of them were platinum while one was gold. They looked completely identical to the ones the brothers faced before, and the hybrid siblings knew what to do. Looking towards at each other, the brothers nodded their heads and Shifted at the same time. Marcus and Roland had gone into their Demon forms.

While Roland's appearance mostly affected his belongings, Marcus' Demon form had given him red eyes and bright red rune markings had appeared on his forehead, arms, and chest. Seeing his brother change for the first time, Roland thought that Marcus had looked very similiar to their father. _All he needs is the armor_, the coyote thought.

Soon, the knights rushed at the brothers who defended themselves with every bit of strength they had. Roland kept parrying quick and strong attacks that were delivered by two of the platinum soldiers. With a powerful deflect, Roland manage to get an opening by catching the two soldiers off guard. With the help of his instincts and quick reflexes, Roland reached for Dawn & Dusk and unleashed a firestorm of bullets. Within a few seconds, the bullets burned and melted the platinum knights into a small, bubbling puddle that evaporated into nothing.

Marcus dodged multiple swings from the gold soldier that swung its sword at him. The wolf took a step back to avoid a cut from the knight's blade, and stepped back in along with swinging his sword across the knight's chest. Marcus' counter was fatal, as the knight had fallen into ashes and dust which slowly disappeared.

The remaining two soldiers put up their shields in defense from Marcus' sword swings and Roland's guns' bullets. The wolf began to charge up a powerful overhead swing, signaled by what seemed like black smoke emitting from Overdrive. When the blade was completely covered in smoke, Marcus brought Overdrive down and fast onto one of the knights' shields, shattering the shield like glass and breaking it into millions of pieces. The other knight took noticed and was about to swing its sword at the wolf until it disappeared into dust following the sound of a gunshot.

Marcus looked back and saw Roland holding Dusk with his right hand, with smoke emitting from the barrel of the gun. Letting out a sigh of relief, Marcus said, "Thanks, brother." Roland replied, "You don't always have to be the one looking out for me." The wolf just gave a goofy grin at his brother until they heard Kachina's wicked laughter once more.

"Jeez, does this woman ever get tired of laughting," the elder sibling asked his younger sibling. The coyote just shrugged his shoulders as he put his guns away and drawed Eclipse. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared before them. The brothers shielded their eyes and when the light died down, and they saw the panther wearing white robes and carrying a shield in her left hand and a sword in her right.

Marcus smirked and gave a wolf whistle upon seeing the panther. "You know, if you weren't trying to kill us, I would've asked you out to dinner and a movie." Roland just looked over at his brother and said, "Really? Are you serious?" The panther let out another laugh, but it was more of an innocent laugh. "My, how sweet. However, I don't date filthy demons. I kill them. Just like we did with your father." The coyote let out a growl and snarled at the panther. Kachina took notice and continued, "It is a bit sad, really. He was handsome, but he deserved to die. For betraying his kind. For marrying that whore you call your mother. And most of all...for creating you two."

Roland was fuming. Letting his anger get the best of him, the coyote ran foward and pounced at the panther. Kachina gave a smirk as she used her shield to bash the boy, sending him towards a nearby tree. Marcus ran after the panther and leapt foward with a piercing stab. The wolf's attack caught Kachina off guard, but she was quick enough to knock the wolf aside with her shield.

The coyote recovered as fast as he could. Standing back up, he grabbed Dawn & Dusk and began to fire. Kachina put her shield up in defense to protect herself against the bullets. As for Marcus, who managed to get back up from the panther's shield-bash, rushed back into the fight and took his chance by swinging his blade at Kachina. Luckily Marcus was fortunate enough to get a cut into Kachina's back. The dark feline growled at her pain, and in retaliation, used her shield to reflect one of Roland's bullets towards the wolf. The elder brother clutchted his shoulder as one of the projectiles grazed it.

Roland saw his error and stopped firing. As he sprinted towards the panther, the coyote holstered his guns and grabbed Eclipse. Getting close enough, Roland had summoned his demonic energy. A small wave of fire emitted from the boy's chest and traveled down his right arm straight towards the blade. When Eclipse's embedded crystal turned into a bright red, Roland brought down his sword with all his strength. Kachina put her shield up, but suprisingly, her shield was no match for the coyote's strength as the sword had smashed the shield into smaller pieces.

Kachina gasped as her only defense had been destroyed. Her eyes widened when she saw Roland lifting his sword up once again. However, the feline was fortunate enough to roll out of the way just as the coyote had brought down his sword. Seeing that she was going to try to run, Roland gave chase. Kachina jumped up to a nearby tree and began to make her escape. Unfortunately, Roland was right behind her. "How about you fight instead of run, coward," Roland shouted as he kept chasing.

It was a game of cat and mouse. Wherever Kachina kept trying to run, Roland managed to keep up. He was on her tail as they kept running through the forest, leaping from branch to branch. Whenever Roland thought he was close enough, he would swing his sword only to miss and having to sheathe his weapon on his back and try to get her the next time. As they kept running, the coyote looked below and saw a river. He then remembered that they were leaping over the Douglas River. If they continued their current path, they would run out of trees for there is a clearing surrounding the waterfall that the river would end at.

Making his plan, Roland kept following Kachina, but he chased her into a path he forced the feline to choose. If she tried to make a different path, Roland would jump ahead and cut her off. The boy smiled as his plan was coming to its eventual success. Finally, after a few minutes of chasing, they had arrived at the Douglas Waterfall. Kachina didn't see that they had run out of branches to leap on and so, she fell close to the river upon reaching the clearing. As for Roland, he knew ahead of time, and after leaping off the last branch, he landed very easily.

The panther got up after falling and looked around. She saw another tree and ran towards it, only to be blocked by the hybrid who chased her. She tried to find another means of escape but to no avail as wherever she tried to run, Roland would block her off. The feline kept trying but failed after a few more attempts to run.

Having enough of chasing, Roland said, "Just stop running and fight! You know that if you run, I will chase you, and I WILL catch you. There's no point in trying to escape! I don't see why you keep trying!" Furious at the boy's words, the woman responded, "Very well. If it's death you want, then death you shall have. Come and meet your demise, just like your parents did."

Grabbing their swords, both opponents rushed towards each other. Immediately, they began to clash with their blades. The sound of swords hitting each other echoed throughout the forest. Roland unleashed powerful blows only to be countered by swift slashes from Kachina. The coyote drew his blade back to charge up a powerful swing. Reaching his potential within seconds, the boy swung very quickly.

Kachina used her sword to defend herself, but was only half successful in doing so. Her block did help prevent injuries, but Roland's charged attack sent the feline flying through the air. Upon landing, she shot the boy an furious growl and snarled angrily. "Time to die," Kachina said. Finishing her sentence, the panther flew up into the air and emitted a bright light, causing Roland to shield his eyes. As the light died down, the coyote brought down his arm and saw that the panther had changed her form. Her black fur had turned brown and her dark robes had been given a snow white dye. The woman had grown her own angelic wings as well, and her dark green eyes had turned into a bright blue. "This is what a true angel looks like. Something neither you, your brother, or even your mother could ever be," Kachina said very coldly.

"Not even you could be a true angel," Roland said. "You killed your own kind. And I bet my mother wasn't the only angel you killed, was she?" Letting out an evil laugh, the panther spoke, "Your mother and I are completely different. She betrayed her own kind, while I stayed true to Heaven. If all you're looking for is whoever killed your parents, then you should know that your parents killed themselves the minute they decided be with each other. Demons and Angels are never meant for each other."

"The coyote shook his head as he said, You don't get it, do you? Love has no boundries. That is why even those on the opposite of sides can fall in love with each other. The fact that a Demon and an Angel could fall in love is something beautiful. It's something people like you could never understand, and that is why you think it's wrong."

Feeling insulted, Kachina spoke again, this time with rage. "You little monstrosity! Understand this! You were never meant to be born!" The panther showed a wicked smile as she said, "None of this wouldn't have happened if your slut of a mother learned to close her legs!"

Roland was furious as he shouted, "Enough talk, bitch! Let's end this." Rushing into the battle, Roland grabbed his sword and launched himself towards the fallen angel. Kachina was quick to dodge the boy's attack. She had an aerial advantage in thanks to her wings. The woman flew around, and this time, she wasn't going to run. She had just enough with this child, and she was going to kill him.

Swooping in for a deadly attack, Kachina flew down and towards Roland. The hybrid was quick in ducking down to the ground, narrowly dodging the panther's attack. Looking back up, Roland grabbed his guns and began to fire at Kachina. The panther used her wings to shield herself, but at the cost of getting wounded as well. The holes were made by the bullets fired by Dawn & Dusk, and blood began to pour out of the holes. Roland kept pulling the triggers until the hybrid guns began to make the empty clip sounds. "Damn," Roland said as he reached into his coat pocket to grab some more ammo.

Unfortunately, Kachina took the opportunity to unshield herself, fly down, and grab the coyote. She flew over the edge of the waterfall, and made a sinister laugh as she looked down towards the earth below. Roland looked down as well and saw that it was a very long drop. He wouldn't be able to survive, even if he managed to slow himself down somehow. Roland began to grow worried as Kachina's grip on him began to weaken. Looking back at the panther, Roland saw that she had an evil look in her eyes.

"So long, you little bastard. Maybe you'll see your miserable parents again. Don't worry. I'll be sure to send your brother as well," Kachina taunted. A few seconds after finishing her sentence, the angel dropped the boy and laughed upon seeing him fall. It all felt to unreal to be true to the boy. Roland closed his eyes, knowing that he was going to die. Time began to slow down as he dropped down. As he fell to his inevitable death, Roland just wished that he could tell his girlfriend, his godparents, and his brother that he loved them one more time. All of a sudden, a voice spoke inside his mind.

"Fly. Spread your arms and soar..."

As if he knew that this was the only thing to do, Roland threw his arms back. Instead of falling down, the coyote felt as he was moving foward. Roland opened his eyes and saw that he was moving through the air. He was amazed at what was happening, and he was more amazed as he landed back on the clearing. Kachina couldn't believe was she saw. For one moment, she was enjoying watching the boy fall straight down to his death. Now, she was furious upon seeing the boy glide through the air back to safety.

"I should've known that you would inherit some of your mother's abilities," Kachina growled bitterly. Roland turned and smirked as he said, "Well, you should know that I am half-Angel. Now, allow me to demonstrate both halves of one coin." After having his little proud moment, the coyote had Shifted into his Demon form. Blood red had colored his equipment. Roland had cracked his knuckles as he looked at the angel. Raising his right arm, Roland gave the "Bring it" signal with his hand. Kachina had growled as she flew towards the boy.

The hybrid and the angel engaged in a sword fight. Their swords kept clashing against one another as they kept fighting against each other. Roland had the upper hand in thanks to his Demonic heritage. The coyote had unbelievable speed and strength as he kept bringing Eclipse up and bringing the sword back down, with each strike being more fierce than the last. Kachina closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she couldn't take anymore of the fight. Trying to get some sort of advantage, Kachina rolled away from just as Roland had brought his sword back up.

As Kachina made her getaway, she looked to see the coyote staring back at her with a fury like no other. The panther could see that in the boy's eyes, all that remained was anger and rage that would make even the toughest of men tremble. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand a chance against the hybrid. Kachina directed her gaze towards the sky, and saw flight as her only escape plan. Roland saw what she had prepared to do. Before taking off, Kachina gave one more sinister smile as she began to fly.

"Oh no you don't," Roland shouted. Using all his strength, Roland jumped high into the air. As Kachina turned around to fly away, Roland took the opportunity to grab his sword and he swung it at the base of the panther's wings. Her wings being cut off, Kachina let out a loud scream of pain and agony as she fell back to the ground below. Roland fell down and landed on the ground feet first. He landed perfectly and directed his gaze towards the angel who was bleeding badly from her back.

Kachina tried crawling for her weapon, only to see it kicked away by Roland's foot. She began to cry out her pain as she knew what was coming. Ironically, Roland said, "You knew what was coming. You knew this was going to happen." In a shaky voice, Kachina said, "Yes...I knew...but I didn't think...it would be me...who would die." In a cold tone, Roland said, "Yeah, well, don't worry. It'll all be over soon." Raising his sword, the coyote was about to bring it down for the kill when Kachina shouted, "Please! Don't do this! I'm sorry! I know what I did was wrong! Forgive me!" Shaking his head, Roland replied, "It's a little too late to apologize now." A dark chuckle escaped Roland as he continued, "You know, I think good people go to Heaven. So I wonder? Where does a Angel go when they've been bad? However, where you go, I don't care." The coyote brought his sword up again, but just like the last time, Kachina interrupted.

"Please! Your mother would've forgive me! She was the best of us! She forgave those who even tried to kill her! She would've shown me mercy!"

Hearing those words about his mother, Roland stopped. Taking a small breather, the coyote drew back his sword. He bent down close to the panther and said, "She did forgive others, didn't she?" Nodding her head in response, Kachina replied, "Yes. She did. Sofia was unlike any other Angel. She forgave those who even tried to-"  
"Yeah, I know. My mom was always the forgiving type. Even to those who didn't deserve any form of forgiveness, my mom would always forgive others. She really believed in second chances."

"Yes, she did. If it means anything, I'm sorry for partaking in her death. Even after she died, I cried, because I killed my own sister," Kachina said tearfully. In truth, she was willing to say anything if it meant that she would live. "Please," she continued, "show me the mercy your mother would've given me." Roland reached for her left hand with his left. "Thank you," Kachina said, "Truly, you are-AHHHHHHHH!"

Roland had Eclipse in his right hand and impaled it deeply into the panther's back. The boy drove it deeper, causing Kachina to scream louder. She felt her life giving away, and in her last few minutes, she turned her heads towards the coyote. She grew afraid just by looking into his eyes. His eyes had a stare which would've made even Death think twice of crossing.

"My mother would've shown you mercy. But you didn't give her any, did you?"

Kachina's eyes widened upon hearing Roland's response. She knew it. She was going to die. "If you see her, give her my best," Roland said coldly. The coyote twisted the blade, making the panther scream one more time before disappearing as a bright light. However, the light died quickly and revealed the panther to have a more twisted look as her body had become one with her shadow. Soon after her new appearance, Kachina had exploded into millions of black glass shards, all which transformed into dust and then into nothing.

Taking Eclipse into his hand once more, Roland used his coat to wipe off the blood. As he finished and rested the sword back its rightful place, Roland looked towards the sky and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Mom." The boy sighed as he looked away. He remembered that Marcus was still wounded, and making a fast pace, the coyote ran back for his brother...

* * *

**Song: "Send the Pain Below," by Chevelle**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I got busy with other stuff. I'll try to get the next chapter in as fast as I can, so until then, see ya.**

**{aR}**


	17. Chapter XII

**The Fatal Mistake**

**"One wrong move costs everything."**

A sound of coughing was made by Marcus as he laid down in the grass. Just moments ago, he remembered seeing his brother Roland chase after the angel who was responsible for the death of their parents. Marcus tried to get up, but unfortunately, he was suffering from a wound. Earlier, the coyote was firing his guns at the angel, who used her shield to protect herself. And one of the bullets fired had hit the wolf. It may have seemed like he was hit in the shoulder, but actually, the wolf was hit in the waist.

Marcus crawled, clutching his wound as he tried to make his way to his car, where there was a first-aid kit in the trunk. The wolf grunted out his pain and anguish. He gritted his teeth with each movement he made. He would only stop to catch his breath, which happen to calm him down. However, his anger returned upon the pain coming back as well. "Damn it," he cursed. Taking some time to think, Marcus could only think of where his brother was. Of course, Marcus was hurt, but the wolf was more concerned about his brother. Was he still alive? Was he killed? What had happened after he left? Marcus tried to shake off his negativity, but the idea that his brother could be dead continued to make its way back into the wolf's mind.

Marcus smiled as he saw his car within a few more feet. However, his smile faded as he clutched his wound again. Looking back, he saw the long trail of blood that had dripped from his injury. If he didn't hurry, Marcus knew that he would die of blood loss. The wolf growled out his pain as he kept crawling to his only chance of living. Getting closer, his vision began to fade. He couldn't believe that he was dying. Each time he moved foward, Marcus just felt closer to death. Only a few more pulls away from the trunk, Marcus stopped crawling. The pain was becoming too much.

Marcus turned over and faced the sky. Based on the orange sky, Marcus saw that sunset was beginning to come into play. "At least I have a nice view," the wolf joked. He laughed a bit, only to wince in pain. He laughed again, this time after he said, "It really does hurt when I laugh." The wolf could feel Death beginning to take him. If he could, he would try to bargain, but he was never one to try to sweet talk in or out of a deal. The wolf closed his eyes and let out a long breath, signaling his acceptance of his demise.

"Are you alright?"

The wolf opened his eyes and saw a jackal standing over him. "Thought I was a goner for sure. Sir, I know I may be a complete stranger, but if you can hand me the first-aid kit in the trunk of my car, I be grateful. The trunk's open," Marcus said in a hurry. He hoped that this stranger would help him. "A first-aid kit, you say? That would seem most useful for one who would have an injury like yourself," the stranger said.

"Yeah, just...Can you get the kit? I'm not feeling so good, man. Help me out," Marcus pleaded. The stranger simply laughed as he said, "Who needs help? Don't you have the ability to help yourself?" Shaking his head, Marcus said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, help me."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a shame. Only you can help yourself. But, I suppose," the jackal responded as he bent down and put his hand on one of the wolf's wounds. "Ahh! What are you doing," Marcus had asked. With a sly smirk, the jackal responded, "Helping you." A faint red aura emerged from the jackal's hand, and very slowly, Marcus' wounds began to heal. Within minutes, the wolf's injuries had fully closed meaning that he was all better. The jackal smiled and helped the man up. Marcus was amazed at what the stranger had done.

"Thanks, man. But...how did you do that," the wolf had questioned. Letting out a hearty laugh, the jackal said, "You're welcome, child. As for how I did it, it's simple. Magic." Before Marcus could ask another question, the jackal spoke again,"We're not so different, you and I. I know what you are. What you _really_ are." Feeling a bit exposed and threatened at the same time, Marcus grabbed Overdrive from his side and put the blade close enough to the jackal's neck. With a snarl, Marcus asked, "How the hell do you know?" Emitting a lighthearted chuckle from his death, the jackal responded, "Easy, boy. You can cut someone with that, you know? To answer your question, I know because I am one as well."

The wolf's eyes widened at the jackal's statement. "Wait. You mean...there are more of us out there?" With a smile, the jackal patted the wolf on the back as he said, "Yes, my son. There are other hybrids who are out there in the world. Like us, they are outsiders, longing to find their place in the world. Together, boy, we can find and perhaps maybe even make our own place." Offering his hand, the jackal said, "What do you say?"

Marcus wasn't completely sure. Everything he just took in was a bit too much for him. He was glad to know that there were others just like him and his brother. The wolf was a bit hesitant in agreeing with this man. A stranger he just met. Sure, the jackal did help him, but Marcus couldn't help but wonder if he should just trust the cloaked jackal. But to know there were others like him...it seemed all that was needed to convince him. With a smile as he took the jackal's hand and stood up, Marcus replied, "Where do I sign?"

"There is no signature required. However, I will need a blood sample to make sure you're a hybrid," the jackal said. His response made the wolf frown as he responded, "What? You don't believe my word? Why don't I show you some proof of my heritage?" The stranger let out another chuckle, however, this one sounded as if had a more darker tone to it. Pulling out a small vial, the jackal said, "No need for a demonstration, child. Just a small drop of blood will suffice." The jackal then proceeded to take the wolf's hand, grabbed his own knife, and took a little prick from Marcus' hand. The wolf let out a small grunt as the sharp knife sliced his hand. "This will do," the stranger said as he let the blood drip from the blade into the vial.

The jackal's mouth had turned into a smile as he observed the blood vial after putting the cap on the bottle. Marcus looked as his hand. The blood began to drip from it at a fast pace. Ripping off a small piece of his jacket, Marcus tied the fabric around his hand to tend the wound. The jackal walked over to the wolf and began to pat him on the back. "Don't worry, boy. A small pain is the price to pay for our organization. Or better yet," the jackal said as he took a hard grip on Marcus' back and continued, "MY organization."

Marcus reached for his back mainly as a reflex, but the boy looked up towards the sky. Smoke began to spew from his eyes and mouth. The wolf began to cough violently as his body was lifted a foot into the air. A dark laugh escaped the jackal, and as his laughter died down, he said, "You are mine, boy." As the stranger finished his sentence, Marcus closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them to reveal that his yellow eyes had become colored with a dark purple. In an instant, both disappeared, leaving a slowly fading black smoke behind...

* * *

Roland kept running through the forest, hoping that he wasn't too late in coming back to help his injured brother. The coyote sprinted as fast as he could until he could see the familiar spot where he last saw Marcus in the distance. Upon reaching the clearing, Roland looked around. "Marcus," the boy shouted. He began to grow worried about where his brother was. Unfortunately, what made matters worse was that the coyote saw a long blood trail that lead back to the car. "Marcus," Roland said in a low, scared tone.

The coyote followed the blood trail until he saw that it stopped only a few feet away from the car. Roland began to look around in case that maybe his brother got some help or something in that category. However, Roland couldn't find any traces whatsoever. Walking to the car, the boy stopped upon feeling that he was stepping on something. Looking towards the ground, Roland saw his brother's medallion lying in the grass.

He bent down and picked up the medallion. It was still attached to the chain to which it was connected to. Roland held what felt like the only thing he had left of his brother. All of a sudden, the feeling that he left his brother behind...the feeling that he deserted his brother...the feeling he betrayed his brother. All of these had came into Roland's mind. Immediately, he felt so guilty upon remembering that he went after their enemy rather than stay behind and tend to his brother.

The boy never felt so scared. So worried. So...angry. Roland clenched his right fist which held the medallion. His fist began to shake as he closed his eyes. Eveything he felt began to infuriate him. All of his anger within him slowly began to spread throughout his body. One tear fell from each eye as he felt that he could no longer take anything. It was enough to lose his parents, but the fact that he lost the only family he had left in the world...it was too much. Roland opened his eyes which turned from grey to red, threw his head back, and let out a loud scream of agony and hatred. Roland raised the fist which held the medallion and punched the ground, creating a small crater.

Through his loss, Roland's emotions had made the boy Shift into his Demon form. The fire-like aura had taken a deeper red along with Roland's belongings. The markings on his jacket began to take a slightly different design into more of a flame pattern. Standing up, Roland took notice of the changes. He opened his fist to see that the medallion's red garnet began to glow brightly. For some reason, Roland began to feel his power grow stronger. Within a few minutes, Roland had Shifted back into his regular form. He held the medallion tightly within his hand. The coyote put the medallion into his pocket and walked over to his brother's car. He opened the driver's door, sat down, and hotwired the car. He pulled out of the parking lot, and drove back home.

Roland wasn't sure how he was going to explain Marcus' disappearance, but he knew that it would be difficult to tell Maria, Emilio, and Annabeth. The boy hoped that maybe something good happened to his brother. But as he drove home, all he could think about was his missing brother, and how he hoped that he was safe...


	18. Chapter XIII

**Untold Destiny**

**"A future revealed."**

"Where's Marcus?"

The question seemed ring through Roland's mind. It was only a few minutes after getting back home, when Emilio noticed that the coyote was the only one who came home. It was the owl who had asked the boy about the wherabouts of his older brother. And yet, the question was still unanswered.

"Roland, where is Marcus?"

The boy was looking at the ground the entire time when he got home. All he did in response was look up, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I...I don't know," was all Roland could say about his brother. Emilio let out a defeated sigh as he looked down. "He's dead, then?" Looking up, Roland replied, "No. I just don't know where he is. But, I'm afraid he could be. When I came back for him, all I could find was a small trail of blood. And...this." The coyote reached into his pocket and pulled out Marcus' medallion.

Emilio's eyes widened upon seeing the medallion. He sighed and said, "If your brother is dead, then I fear that you're the only one who could stop the other Demons and Angels from wrecking havoc on the city." Hearing the owl's response, Roland growled and said, "Why the hell does it have to be me? Why did this all happen to me, Emilio? I want to know! Was taking my parents not enough? Did whoever take my brother thought my parents weren't enough? Who's next? You...Maria...Annabeth?"

Feeling a bit uneasy that his godson was getting out of hand, Emilio said, "Roland. Calm your mind." Slamming his fist against the wall, Roland shouted, "I don't want to calm down! I want to find the people responsible for all of this! I want the people who fucked up my life dead! I will kill all of them!"

"Roland! Calm down! You're letting your anger get the best of you," Maria said as she came downstairs. She walked over to the coyote and pulled him in for a hug. Despite being very angry, Roland had let all the sadness that was in his heart come out in tears. The ocelot held the boy close as he continued to cry silently. "Why me, Maria? Why my parents? Why my brother?"

The elder woman shook her head as she whispered, "I don't know, Roland. But I know that things will work out. You have to believe this, my nephew. I can't give you any false hope." Breaking away and sighing, Roland wiped away a few tears before saying, "Fine. It's just...I'm scared to lose any of you. I've lost my family...I don't want to lose you guys either." Hearing the boy's words, Maria hugged him again, this time she hugged him tighter. She too was scared. The ocelot felt helpless as she couldn't do anything to make Roland feel any better. Breaking away again, Roland said, "I think I'll just go to my room now."

Nodding his head, Emilio said, "Very well. I think Annabeth's upstairs waiting for you." Roland said, "Thanks. I'm sorry for my actions," and left for upstairs. Emilio simply said, "Apology accepted. You should get some rest." The boy just nodded his head and continued his way. Maria watched the coyote leave and looked towards the owl with watery eyes. "Oh, Maria," Emilio said as he walked over and hugged his oldest friend. The ocelot poured her eyes out as she was being comforted by the owl. Emilio could only hope that his other godson was okay. In a trembling voice, Maria said, "Emilio, I'm scared for Roland." In response, the owl said, "So am I. But I'm also scared for Marcus. I know he's still out there. I just hope that he's alright."

* * *

Roland walked upstairs and went to his room. Upon opening the door, the coyote saw Annabeth laying on his bed, crying. "Annie, are you crying?"

The fox on the bed noticed the coyote as she jerked her head up. Immediately, she got up from the bed, ran towards Roland, and hugged him tightly. Roland hugged her back as well, and after a few minutes of embracing each other, they met in a long but passionate kiss. When they broke away for air, Annabeth hugged him once more and said, "I got so worried when I didn't see you. I thought something must've happened."

Roland looked at her and opened his mouth, but no words came out. Taking a deep breath, the boy looked down and said, "Annabeth...Marcus, he's...my brother's gone." Annabeth covered her mouth as if she was about to scream. Slowly, she shook her head, denying what her boyfriend said to her. Putting his right hand behind his head, Roland walked to the bed and sat down. "It's my fault that he's gone, Annie. I left him...I didn't come back till' later and he was gone." The fox was at a loss of words. To her, it seemed like it was the first time she didn't have anything to say. Annabeth felt bad that she couldn't make Roland feel better, but she was also sad that Marcus, who she considered as the brother she never had, was gone.

Roland tried to fight back the tears, but he lost as they began to fall from his eyes. "It's my fault," he said in a trembling voice. Annabeth sat down next to him and they embraced in another tight hug. She began to pet the back of his head to comfort him, and it began to work. "Roland. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do." Angrily, Roland broke away and said, "Yes I could've! If I stayed behind, I could've helped him! Instead, I ran to fight off the enemy rather than help my own brother! My only family left in the world, and now, he's gone! It is my fault!" Annabeth stood up as well and pulled him into another hug. "Roland, please calm down! It wasn't your fault," the fox said in her attempt to calm the boy down.

Roland cried in silence as Annabeth tried to show her support. Deep inside, he did appreciate what the fox was doing for him, but he wasn't showing any of it physically. The coyote walked to his bed and sat down. His girlfriend walked over and sat down next to him. They held each other tightly for comfort and support. "It's okay, Roland. It's fine. Everything is going to be fine," Annabeth said to comfort Roland. The boy took a few deep breaths before he laid down. He wanted to get away from it all. _Maybe if I sleep, it'll all go away,_ the coyote lied to himself. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him. Before he fell asleep, Roland could feel Annabeth laying next to him and holding him. After a few seconds, he fell asleep.

* * *

It was the next day when Roland woke up. The events of yesterday felt like the nightmare he wanted to wake up from. He sighed as he sat up. He noticed that he wasn't wearing his coat, sweater, and shoes. He figured that Annabeth was the one who took them off. He rubbed his eyes as he set his feet on the floor. Roland looked at a mirror that was across the room from him. The coyote looked at his reflection and saw that his hair was a mess, his eyes looked tired, and he had a weary expression on his face.

Roland reached under the bed and grabbed his shoes. After slipping them on, he tied them and stood up. He did a quick stretch before deciding to head downstairs. He was walking down the hallway when he saw Emilio's door open. Roland knew that the old owl would never leave his door open, and so he went to close it. But as he got close, Roland noticed that there was a green glow coming from behind the door. He walked in.

The coyote had been in Emilio's room before, but it never did have some sort of green glow whenever he was there. Maybe it was new, but he decided to check it out. Roland looked around to try to find out where the glow was coming from. The room did look a little strange. Papers were all over the floor, mulitple books were laying around the room, and there was an odd stench. Roland ignored the stench as he kept looking around.

After a few minutes of searching, Roland was about to give up until he saw something glowing under a pile of papers. He lifted each and every paper until he found what he was looking for. The item that emitted the glow looked like some sort of crystal ball. It was the size of a softball. The coyote became interested in the ball. Inside, it looked like there was smoke that was being flown around. It looked like it was trying to hide something. Roland picked up the ball and wondered what it was.

All of a sudden, the smoke cleared and a bright white light shined brightly, causing the boy to cover his eyes. A vision came to Roland. He saw the sun, a dragon, and a tear drop. All three combined and shined another bright light. Roland saw his own sword, Eclipse. The blade's crystal shined red, then blue, and it kept repeating that pattern at increasing speeds until it suddenly became black, then white. He then saw a land he had never been to. He could see a beach, a thunderstorm in the sky, and what looked like a small hut. Roland was confused and scared at what he was seeing. It was too much for him and he dropped the ball.

The visions stopped and Roland fell backwards. He felt like he lost his breath and he spent the next few minutes breathing in and out very quickly. "What the hell was all that?"

"That, child, is the Overseer," the voice of the elder owl spoke. Roland looked up and saw Emilio standing before him. He got up quickly and asked, "The Overseer?" The owl walked over and picked up the crystal ball. "This thing can tell anyone their future, but only through a complicated way. It uses symbols and pictures to tell whoever is looking into the ball about their future. From what I saw, I can tell you your future."

Roland looked at Emilio with shock. "Tell me," the coyote said. The owl sat down on a chair, grunting as he did. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and he could tell himself. His age didn't matter to him as of now. The boy's future was. Settling down and getting comfortable, Emilio said, "You will have a power unlike any other, and it will truly show what you are. You will become more than any Angel or Demon, for you will be the one who both Heaven and Hell fear. You will show no mercy for the wicked, and someday, you will meet another who is like you, but different. Someday, you will find yourself in a place you've never set foot in. At this time, you will meet the other, and you will help them prepare for their destiny. A destiny that they must fulfill, but only with your help, for them completing their goal is your own destiny as well."

Roland took every bit of information in. It was confusing for him, but he became reassured when Emilio said, "Do not worry, child. It will make sense. I can only tell you what I see. It is up to you to paint the picture." The coyote nodded his head to show that he understood what the owl meant. He left the room and went back to his own. When he walked in, Roland saw that Annabeth was on his bed, asleep. He walked over, sat down, and laid beside her.

_What am I to become? Where will I go? Who will I meet? When will I get there? Why will this happen?_

Many questions ran through his mind as Roland stared at the ceiling. He wondered about the future. The coyote sighed. He wanted to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him back into his dreams.

_I don't know what the future has in store for me. But when the time comes, I hope I'm ready._


	19. Chapter XIV

**The Third Horseman**

**"Bring down the wicked."**

It had been two weeks ever since Roland came home without Marcus. It was very tough on the household, especially the coyote since it was his brother after all. Maria, Emilio, and Annabeth did their best to comfort the boy, and their efforts were partially successful. Nonetheless, Roland would tell them that he would be fine, but deep down inside, there was so much anger and hatred buried within Roland. The coyote was never one to reveal his emotions. He was sarcastic and had a quick wit most of the time, but lately he had been quiet and angsty. Overall, he rarely seemed to express any positive emotions. Maria and Annabeth wanted to intervene, but Emilio told them that it was best for Roland to heal on his own. They agreed, and they could only hope that he would feel and get better soon.

The boy was in his room. He was sitting at his desk, polishing Dawn. Dusk laid nearby, already shining its cleansed metal and wood. As for his sword, Eclipse was leaning against the wall near the door. It stood there, waiting to be taken into battle. After a few minutes, Dawn was showing its glorious shine. Roland looked at both handguns and gave a smirk, possibly the first sign that he was beginning to feel better. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Roland said calmly. The door opened to reveal Emilio. The coyote looked over and looked back at his gun. "There's another one, isn't there?"

"Yes," the owl responded. "There have been attacks at McCormack Square. From what I can guess, whoever is doing this is obviously with the ones responsible for the other attacks." Roland snickered and laughed at the old man's response. The coyote got up and said, "Ya think?" Emilio did nothing but leave. Roland rolled his eyes and grabbed his guns, sword, and coat. After putting on his coat and holster belt, Roland placed Eclipse on his back and put Dawn & Dusk in the holsters. He walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs. He was about to leave the house when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Annabeth. "Be careful," she said to him. Roland nodded his head and kissed her. They kissed passionately for a while until they heard a throat clearing. They turned to see Maria who had her arms crossed.

The fox and the coyote both blushed until the boy remembered the attacks. "I have to go. I'll be safe. I promise," Roland said to Annabeth. The fox nodded her head, and they shared one more kiss before Roland left through the door. Annabeth watched him go to the car and drove off towards the city. She sighed as she watched the boy leave. Annabeth loved him with all her heart, and it made her sad that he was going through so much pain, yet it seemed like Roland just shrugged it off. She had closed the door and hoped that her love would return.

* * *

Roland had floored it. Even though in the past few days he had been warning Marcus about speeding, Roland felt like risking his life over driving 80 miles per hour wasn't much of a big matter. In his own mind, he was glad that there was a couple of attacks. He wanted revenge for whatever happened to his brother. He would be damned if he didn't kill the one responsible for Marcus' disappearance. After a half hour of driving, the young coyote had reached McCormack Square. He got out of his brother's car and looked at the damage left behind by the attacks.

Light poles were either knocked down or broken into pieces, a few fires had been made, and there was rubble everywhere. Roland grimaced upon breathing in the air. There was a faint smell of blood in the air. Based on what he saw, he figured that whoever did it had decided to go down to the train station. The coyote's main clue was the fact that the stench of death seemed to come much more stronger from the underground station. The boy sighed and began to go down the stairs. He pulled out Dawn & Dusk as he descended. He let out a dark chuckled as he said to himself, "Let's go all the way to Hell."

After a couple more steps, Roland had reached the bottom. The blood stench was very strong, but luckily enough, Roland had adapted to the smell. He still didn't like it, but it didn't bother him. He looked around as he walked through the station. He saw blood on the floor and on some of the pillars. He was a bit suprised that there weren't any bodies, but the hybrid figured that whoever was responsible probably ate the bodies. "Damn cannibals," he muttered. "Exactly," a voice called out.

Roland groaned at the voice. "Let me guess. You're the one responsible for all of this," the coyote said. He looked around as he tried to pinpoint the source of the voice. "I never knew mortals could taste good. To someone like me, their blood is wine. Their flesh is meat. If only my brethren could understand my hunger and thirst for them," the voice responded. The coyote grimaced. "What kind of sick bastard are you?"

The voice let out a chuckle that sounded pretty close to the boy. Roland gasped as he turned. The voice chuckled again. "What? Are you scared? You should be." The coyote growled angrily. "You're all talk for someone who won't face me. Come on out!"

"Gladly."

The coyote heard a loud growl behind him and was quick enough to roll out of the way. Roland recovered quickly enough to see a tall and muscular rhino standing before him. The rhino was wearing black and red metallic armor, and held a demonic-looking warhammer in his hands. The rhino laughed in mockery of the boy. "So you're the one who killed Liam and Kachina, right? I have to say, I'm impressed that you've beaten a demon and an angel, but unfortunately, they were weak and pathetic. Just like your family." Roland snarled at the rhino, who only laughed again. "My apologies. I am Gelhert. Some call me the Devastator, others call me the Warmonger. However, despite my many titles, there is one I like. Gelhert the Wicked."

The boy simply scoffed. "The Wicked? Yeah, right. In a couple of minutes, you're gonna be the Gelhert the Corpse for all I care," Roland responded with a tone of hate. The rhino gave a evil smirk and said, "And what is your name? After all, how else will anyone know who you are if there's no name on your tombstone."

"My name is Roland. Roland...O'CONNOR!" The boy had shouted his true last name with pride and honor, and his voice echoed throughout the train station. Gelhert snorted and said, "And on your grave I shall write, the Abomination. You were never meant to be born, and to redeem the mistake that you are, I will kill you." Roland holstered his guns and grabbed Eclipse off his back. The coyote twirled his weapon for a bit before raising his arm and pointed it at the demonic rhino. "Come on," the boy taunted. Gelhert charged towards Roland and swung his warhammer at the coyote. Luckily, the former mentioned leaped over and swung his sword, cutting Gelhert's cheek and leaving a scar.

Gelhert roared as he swung again at Roland. This time, the boy wasn't so lucky. The warhammer struck the hybrid and sent him flying towards a pillar. Roland made a loud smack as he hit the pillar and fell down to the ground. The rhino brought up his weapon and was swung it down towards the boy. Roland kicked off the pillar and slid away just in time to avoid Gelhert's attack. As he continue to slide, Roland drew out his twin handguns and began firing at the rhino. The demon flinched with every bullet that hit him. Roland stopped sliding and got up quickly. "You want to fight unfair, boy?! Well, alright then," Gelhert shouted. He thrusted his warhammer into the ground and crouched.

All of a sudden, fire bursted from the ground beneath the demon. Gelhert let out an evil laugh as the flames began to cover his body. He stood up and became a walking inferno. The flames died down, and Roland saw that Gelhert's armor had taken a more sinister look. The one grey rhino had turned into a charcoal black, and red tribal markings covered his armor. His eyes had turned into a dark red and the demon gave the coyote an evil grin. Gelhert picked grabbed his warhammer which instantly turned into a black, metallic battleaxe. "Do you think you can defeat me, you little piece of shit?"

Roland closed his eyes and Shifted into his Angel form. His eyes, coat's markings, amulet, and Eclipse's crystal had all turned a bright blue. The mist aura emitted from the hybrid, who upon opening his eyes, smirked. Roland holstered his guns again, and he reached for his longsword. He gave it another twirl, and when he finished, he took a step back and held the longsword as if he were about to pull it from a sheathe attached to his beld. The aura shined brighter and Roland said, "You shall die."

Gelhert's grin turned into a snarl as he rushed foward. Roland also ran foward and swung Eclipse at the demon. The rhino brought up his battleaxe and blocked the attack. He held his guard as the hybrid kept bringing his sword up and striking down fast and hard. Having had enough of playing defense, Gelhert blocked one more attack and quickly kicked Roland away from him. The boy took a few steps back and leaped back as the demon used a sweeping arc to try to hurt the boy. Roland countered by running foward and threw a straight punch at Gelhert's face.

The demon grunted upon taking the hit, but he retaliated by headbutting the hybrid. The coyote fell backwards but rolled out of the way to avoid Gelhert's stomp. The rhino left a small crater in the ground with his foot and he kept trying to stomp Roland, but the boy kept dodging by rolling. Roland got up quickly and kicked the demon in the stomach. As Gelhert bent down to grip his abdomen, Roland added a rising knee which hit the demon in the chin. Gelhert jerked back and the hybrid ran up and executed a powerful drop kick.

The rhino fell on his back, and the coyote saw an opportunity to deliver another attack. Roland got up again, and he leaped and performed a frontflip. As he fell to the ground, the boy swung his feet with all his might and delivered a devastating slam to Gelhert. The rhino groaned out his pain, and he grabbed the boy's feet as he stood up. Roland struggled to get free, but the demon had a strong grip on him. Gelhert had lifted Roland into the air and slammed him into the ground. The coyote yelped as hit the ground and he managed to break free from the rhino's grip.

Gelhert rushed over and picked up Roland by his neck. The coyote dropped Eclipse as he was lifted up. The rhino gave a dark smile and walked over to a pillar. Gelhert then began to slam Roland against the pillar mulitple times. After one more slam, the demon threw the hybrid away from him as if he were a cheap toy. Roland flew threw the air until he hit the stairs he descended from earlier. The boy groaned as he tried to stand up, but he was picked up by Gelhert again. Instead of smashing the boy against the pillar again, the demon began to choke Roland.

The coyote tried using his claws to scratch Gelhert's hand, but it was no use for the demon's hand was protected by his metal gauntlet. The rhino laughed at seeing Roland trying to free himself. As he finished his laugh, Gelhert said, "And you said I would die. Looks like you were wrong. Any last words before you meet your worthless family again?!" Roland tried to breathe, but his airway was blocked by the demon's strong hand. Just as he could feel Death trying to take him away again, Roland began to twitch his hand. All of a sudden, the hybrid could feel something in his grip. He didn't care what it was, but using whatever strength he had left, he lifted the weapon and swung at Gelhert's arm.

The demon let out a scream of pain as Roland dropped to the floor. The coyote began to gather as much oxygen as he could as he breathed very quickly. He looked to see Gelhert still screaming, but as he looked closer, the boy saw that the rhino had his arm cut off. Roland looked at what was in his hand and could not believe what he saw. "Eclipse..."

Roland got up and could feel his wounds beginning to heal. It took a few minutes until Roland could feel that he was back at his full strength. He looked at Eclipse and tighted his grip on the sword. The coyote directed his gaze at Gelhert and walked over towards him. Despite only having one hand, Gelhert wasn't going down without a fight. Using his left hand, the demon swung his battle axe. Unfortunately for him, Roland easily blocked and knocked the weapon away from its wielder. The coyote rested the blade on his back and he lifted the rhino up to his feet.

The hybrid's ear twitched, and due to his hearing, he could hear a train coming. Gelhert heard the train as well, and looked at Roland with fear. The boy had a smirk on his face as he began to walk towards the edge of the platform. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel, and soon the train had sped on by, Roland took the opportunity and smashed Gelhert against the passing train. The demon screamed in pain as the hybrid kept slamming Gelhert into the train. Soon, the train left and the demon looked like he had his faced smashed in too many times.

Roland looked with disgust and tossed the demon on the ground near the stairs. Gelhert tried to climb the stairs, but he was too weak to do move. He tried to reach for his weapon, but he sighed once he saw the hybrid pick up the battle axe. Roland had Shifted back to normal, and as he did, he said, "Any last words?" The rhino laughed and said, "Even with my death, you'll be up against much more worst foes. You're in a fight where no matter what you do, you will lose. I hope either the Angel or Master finishes you off." Gelhert laughed again after making his statement.

Roland just shook his head and raised the axe. Before he could even raise it, Gelhert spoke again. "We know everything, Roland. Don't worry. Your little whore will get to meet your parents very soon." The coyote tightened his grip and responded, "Poor choice of words. I have a better choice." Roland lifted the axe and swung it down towards Gelhert's head. As he went for the kill, Roland shouted,

"GO TO HELL!"

In an instant, the demon was dead and his body burned away minutes after Roland had split Gelhert's head in two. Roland took a breather to calm down, and as he managed to cool off, he spat at the area where the corspe was once before. Roland began to walk up the stairs. He could see the sunlight shining brightly as he ascended up. Soon, the coyote had reached the surface, where the sun shined brightly, despite being behind a few clouds. The boy looked at the hidden sun and smiled to himself. He chuckled as he muttered, "Into Hell I fall, into Heaven I rise." He walked towards the car and got in. Roland started the vehicle and drove home.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A pair of deep purple eyes was watching the house where the hybrid children were staying. The eyes watched every movement made by a certain gold fox who was inside the house. A voice then spoke, "You know what must be done."

"Yes..."

_"My master."_

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if I've kept you guys waiting for this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Until then, see ya.**

_**{ar}**_


	20. Chapter XV

**Downfall**

**"Tragedy unfolds."**

It was only a couple of minutes until Roland had arrived home. He pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. While he drived home, he thought about what Gelhert said. "The Angel and Master? I hope those are the last two left," Roland thought to himself. He went to the trunk and fetched Eclipse. Dawn & Dusk were still in their holsters. The coyote sighed as he closed the trunk and walked towards the house. He was about to insert his key when he noticed the lock had been forced open and the door was slightly opened. Roland's eyes widened as he feared the worst. "No no no no NO!"

"MARIA! EMILIO! ANNABETH!"

Roland shouted their names loudly as he ran through the house trying to find his aunt, teacher, and girlfriend. The hybrid's loud footsteps were heard repeatedly as he tore through the building for his loved ones. He went to each room, but he found none of them there. His fear began to grow worse as he couldn't find any of them. He went back downstairs and ran towards the back of the house. He opened the door to the backyard and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Roland! Thank goodness you're alright!"

The coyote let out a sigh of relief as he saw the ocelot. The old owl was sitting on the ground, clutching a wound on his side. Maria was kneeling beside him, attending the injury. Roland ran as quick as he could over to them and he hugged Maria tightly. The ocelot hugged back and when they broke away, the boy knelt down and hugged his teacher. Emilio grunted in pain and said, "Roland, I'm fine. You can let go now." The hybrid let go of Emilio and said, "Sorry." The elder bird just shook his head and Maria knelt down to tend to his wound.

"What happened," Roland asked. Emilio was about to answer when he clutched his wound. "Emilio, don't move. You'll make it worse," Maria said as she put a hand on the owl's shoulder. The bird just nodded his head. Roland then said, "I'm glad you guys are alright." The coyote had a small smile for he was relieved, but it went away as he looked around and noticed that Annabeth wasn't around. "Guys, where's Annabeth?"

The owl and the ocelot looked at each other and they looked back at Roland with a sad expression on their faces. Upon seeing their faces, the hybrid grew concerned for his girlfriend. In a serious, but worried tone, he asked, "Where's Annabeth?" Emilio and Maria looked at each other again, and they turned their heads behind them. Roland looked straight ahead and saw the Dojo in the distance. Roland growled and began walking back to the house. "Roland! Wait," Maria shouted as she walked after the coyote. However, upon getting to the front door, the ocelot saw Marcus' car in the distance. "Oh, dear..."

* * *

_19 Minutes Later..._

The car came to a screeching stop as it got close to the Dojo. The coyote stepped out of the car and walked over to the trunk. After opening it, Roland pulled out Eclipse as well as Dawn & Dusk. He slipped the guns into their holsters and rested the sword on his back. Slamming the trunk, Roland began to walk up the stairs to the Dojo and drew his guns as he ascended the stairs. "Anything could happen," he thought, and the idea put him into a sprint.

After kicking the doors open, the coyote ran inside. He sprinted down the hallway and reaching the training room, he saw that it was dark. The only source of light came out of a window in the roof. The light shined on a gold fox who was chained to two swords that had been impaled into the ground. "Annie," the hybrid said to himself. Roland went over to Annabeth, who looked tired. Kneeling down, the coyote brought up his hand to her cheek. "Annabeth? Look at me," Roland said.

The gold fox looked up and said, "Roland? What are you doing here?" Looking deep into her hazel eyes, the boy said, "I came for you, love. Who did this?" Shaking her head, Annabeth spoke again, "It...it was-"

"Hello."

The fox and the coyote turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Out of the shadows, a man in a cloak walked out. Reaching for Eclipse, Roland said, "Who the hell are you?" The man chuckled and said, "That's not important. What is important, however, is that you're here." Standing up, the hybrid grabbed his sword from his back and said, "What do you want with me?"

Grabbing a sword that emitted a black smoke from the blade, the man walked forward and responded, "Show me your strength." The man growled as he swung his sword, but Roland was quick enough to parry the strike. Soon, the stranger and the hybrid engaged in a battle of blades. To Roland, how the man fought seemed familiar but he ignored his thought as he kept striking and blocking. They kept clashing until they put themselves in a lock. Sparks flew out as the swords grinded against each other.

Roland looked deep into the stranger's hood and saw a pair of purple eyes staring right back at him. "Not bad. Not bad at all," the stranger spoke. The man took a step forward and pushed Roland into the darkness. "Hmph," the stranger said. He began to walk over to Annabeth when a gunshot was heard. He raised his sword and blocked a bullet. Then, more shots were heard, and the hooded man blocked every bullet fired at him. Roland walked out of the shadows, firing Dawn & Dusk at the stranger. The man was quick to block every shot, but he wasn't fast enough to defend himself when the coyote ran and delived a straight kick to the chest.

The two began to engage in another clash, striking their swords against each other. Annabeth watched and had fear for Roland. She tried to break out of the chains, but she was weak and failed in her attempt. She only watched the two fight, and all she had was hope that the coyote would be victorius. Despite her earlier attempt, the fox wouldn't give up. Annabeth tried to think of an idea and began to put her idea to work...

The coyote had Eclipse in his right hand, and he held Dawn in his left. Whenever him and the stranger entered a lock, Roland would try to shoot him, but the man was quick in either blocking or dodging. As they broke away from another lock, the stranger's hand began to emit a teal glow. Soon, a small kunai appeared under his hand and when the stranger pointed his hand at Roland, the knife flew straight at him. The hybrid was quick enough to dodge the blade by doing a roll, but when he looked up, he saw that the stranger had summon at least 12 more kunai knives. "Bollocks," Roland said as he got up and ran off to avoid being skewered.

Roland leapt, dived, and rolled to avoid each and every knife thrown at him. Tired of being attacked at, as soon as he dodged the last kunai, Roland sprinted forward towards the stranger and swung Eclipse, only to be blocked again. As far as he knew, the coyote felt that no matter how many times they tried to attack each other, they kept ending up slashing their blades, only to enter a lock again. They seemed evenly matched in skill. It didn't matter what weapon they possessed, for Roland knew that they would always be equal. The familiar feeling returned, but the coyote ignored it again. "Why does it keep coming back," he questioned himself in thought.

Entering another lock, Roland looked deep into the eyes of the stranger. They looked familiar, but he couldn't quite recognize them. In an angry tone, the boy asked, "Who are you?!" The stranger gave a dark chuckle and said, "You should know." Being sarcastic, the coyote replied, "Right." They battled fiercely. When they broke from a lock and were fighting long range, the stranger kept summoning kunai and throwing them while Roland fired his guns. Short range, however, they duked it out with their blades. Soon, the two fighters had entered another lock. The coyote snarled as the stranger had a hidden smirk under his hood.

As their lock was about to end again, the stranger used all his strength and knocked Eclipse out of Roland's hand. Soon after, the coyote was punched and fell to the ground. The hooded man held his blade at Roland's neck. The man let out an evil laugh and said, "Any final words?" The hybrid sighed. If he was going to die, might as well go out with a bang. Roland looked up and said, "Yeah, this." The coyote raised his hand and gave the stranger the middle finger.

The stranger growled and brought the sword up. Just as he was about to bring it down, he screamed in pain. Roland looked up and saw Eclipse piercing the stranger's shoulder. He looked around and saw that Annabeth had escaped her chains and stabbed the stranger. The coyote smiled and began to stand up. But as he finally got up, he heard another scream, except this time it wasn't the stranger. Roland looked up and saw that the stranger had stabbed Annabeth through her stomach, cuasing her to drop Eclipse. The boy's eyes widened and he shouted, "NO!" The stranger pulled out his blade and shoved the fox to the floor.

The hybrid kicked the stranger away and grabbed his sword. Running towards the man, Roland swung his sword with a determined ferocity. The stranger used his blade to guard him, but his defense was beginning to fail as the coyote kept bringing down Eclipse with great strength. Each strike that Roland threw was faster and stronger than the previous one. The boy kept slamming until finally the man's guard broke and Roland delivered a slash across the stranger's chest. The man clutched his chest and looked up at the hybrid.

Just before Roland could even swing his sword for the kill, the stranger said, "Until next time." He then disappeared, leaving behind a black smoke that disappeared shortly after it's appearance. The coyote growled before looking over at Annabeth, who was lying on the ground. "Oh no," Roland said as he ran over and knelt down by the fox. He picked up Annabeth and said, "Annabeth? Annie? Wake up. Please."

The fox coughed as she opened her eyes. She felt very weak, but she gave a small smile at Roland. "Hi," Annabeth said. Roland smiled back and said, "Hi." He looked at her wound and said, "Oh, damn. Annie, I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry that I even brought you into all of this." The fox shook her head and as she spoke, she shed a tear. "It's ok. I forgive you." The coyote let out a small whimper as a tear fell down his cheek. He looked at her injury again and said, "It's gonna be alright. I can fix this, and you'll be up again in no time." As he spoke, Annabeth shook her head again. "I'm sorry, my love, but...you can't. I can feel Death coming for me."

The coyote shook his head and said, "No. I can save you. Just let me-" Roland was silenced as Annabeth put a finger on his lips. "It's okay, Roland. I'm ready." They both began to shed more tears and cried. His ears twitched and he looked back to see Emilio and Maria running towards them. As they got close, Maria stood close to the canines as well as Emilio. The ocelot saw her young friend's condition and clinged to the owl, who held her close. Annabeth saw the two and smiled. "Hi Maria. Hello, Master." Despite the fact that Maria was crying and Emilio looked like he was about to cry as well, they smiled back.

Annabeth directed her gaze towards the coyote, who held her close. "Roland...remember when we talked about us having our own family?" Roland nodded his head and smiled a bit. Annabeth then said in a shaky voice, "Can you tell me again?" The boy nodded his head again and began to speak. "We...we were gonna graduate. And we were going to go to college. After graduating, we would get our dream jobs and live together. Then, after a few years...I would propose...and you would say yes. After we got married, we would get a house, and then we were gonna have kids. And we would raise them, watch them grow, and then we would grow old. We would stay with each other until the end."

Emilio and Maria heard what the boy had said, and they smiled again. They knew the kids were young to plan out a future, but they had a feeling that the plan would work out. Unfortunately, the plan would never begin. Roland cried some more and said, "Annie, please don't leave me. I...I love you." Annabeth cried as well and said, "I love you, too. But...I'm sorry. I can't stay much longer." She reached for her neck and yanked on a small necklace she was wearing. She moved her closed hand to Roland, turned it, and open her palm. Her hand revealed a tear-shaped locket. "I want you to have this," the fox said in a small, trembling voice. She turned her hand and dropped the locket into Roland's left hand. As it landed, the coyote closed his hand into a fist.

Looking deep into his eyes, she said, "Roland...kiss me." He nodded and said, "Anything for you, love." He leaned in and embraced Annabeth in a long and passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his right arm which held her brought her closer. The tears they shed made the kiss even sweeter. It lasted for a while until they both broke away. Annabeth sighed as Death was taking her. She slowly closed her eyes as she said, "Rollie, I love you." The coyote shed a few more tears and said, "I love you too, Annie." The gold fox smiled one last time as she exhaled her final breath. Soon, Annabeth Powell died.

Roland nuzzled her and whispered, "Annabeth...Annie?" He closed his eyes and accepted the fact. She was dead. The coyote let out a whimper as he bowed his head. The hand that clenched her locket began to shake violently. Maria cried and Emilio finally let a tear drop. The ocelot noticed Roland's shaking fist. She slowly walked over after looking at Emilio who nodded in approval for her to comfort the boy. Maria got close and slowly knelt down. She reached for his shoulder and said, "Roland?"

Immediately, the hybrid tossed his head back and screamed loudly. As he continued to scream, he Shifted into his Angel form. Then, he shifted to his Demon form. Soon, the boy began to switch between both sides. However, he was Shifting at an uncontrollable, fast rate. Still screaming, he switched faster and faster, making both the ocelot and the owl terrified of what would happen if he didn't stop. Unable to see the boy scream his pain, Maria wrapped her arms around him and said, "Roland, it's okay! It's okay." Roland stopped Shifting and went back to his normal form. He sobbed loudly as he was being comforted by his guardian. Maria looked at him and said, "Are you ok?"

_"She...she never hurt anybody. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve ANY of this..."_


	21. Chapter XVI

**Lost Faith**

**"Fight for the forgotten."**

It had been a couple of days ever since Annabeth died. Each member of the household had their ways of dealing with the death of their friend. Maria was struggling, but she was strong enough to cope. To the ocelot, the fox was like a daughter. Maria had always considered Annabeth to be family. The woman had lost many friends, but none of the friendships Maria had could be compared with the one she had with Annabeth.

For Emilio, it did take a small toll on him. Annabeth was one of his best students, probably the only one who could really have a chance to fight either Marcus or Roland. Outside of the classroom, she was a good friend. The old owl remembered times where they would enjoy some tea and discuss their own lessons on life. Like Maria, the gold fox had become like a daughter to Emilio. He would sigh sadly as he remembered his student for who she was and how great of a student she was.

For Roland, however, it was a great deal on him. The boy had locked himself in his room. He sat on his bed, staring straight out the window. It was hard on him for he had lost the girl he loved for so long. To the coyote, it all felt like a horrible nightmare he wanted to wake up from. He sighed as he looked out the window. The boy looked terrible. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his hair was a complete mess, and his attitude took a drastic change. It was as if he had lost all hope...

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_  
_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

It all kept coming back to him. Roland found it hard to sleep in the past few nights. The events of that day kept replaying in his dreams. And everytime Annabeth was about to die, Roland would wake up in sweat. He would breathe as if his life depended on it. After realizing that it was all a dream, the coyote would try to sleep again, but the nightmare would begin all over again.

_And with the cataclysm raining down_  
_Insides crying "Save me now"_  
_You were there, impossibly alone_

As he stared out the window, all he could think of was his loved ones. His parents, his brother, and his girlfriend. The coyote felt as if he lost everything that ever mattered to him. He wondered how it would all end. There was still two others to take care of. But even if he succeeded, Roland knew it wouldn't bring his family back. It was kind of whenfunny to him. Being told by his mother, when he was born, there were many people there to witness his birth. He then questioned how many would be there if he died.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go_

Being alone by himself, he knew he would have to continue on without them. It was enough to go through it all by himself, but he knew he would have to. He looked at the window and saw that it was beginning to rain. Roland listned to the rain drops tapping against the window. What was it about the rain that seemed to make everything peaceful to him? He loved the feeling of the drops against his fur, the sound it made as it hit the ground, and the how it looked so beautiful. The coyote scoffed and smiled a bit. "At least I still have the rain," he thought.

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

He closed his eyes again and saw the faces of his loved ones. He saw their smiles and felt warm. Roland felt that if he was given the chance to have anything back in his life, it would be them. The boy knew that the chances of being give that chance was very small. But you never know until it happens. Although he was very sure it would never happen. He wondered why it all happened to him. He understood that perhaps there was someone out there who has gone through the same things he has.

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
_Falling into empty space_  
_No one there to catch you in their arms_

What was he to become since he's gone this far? Remembering when he went into Emilio's room and found the Overseer, he remembered that he would become something. Roland wondered what was more than a Demon and an Angel? Of course he was a hybrid, but what was he to become? He wished someone could tell him. The coyote wished that his family was there to guide him. But for most of his life, he's been guiding himself. A self-teaching student were the words of an owl to describe him.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go_

Roland sighed as he wanted his family to be with him. He didn't care if they were there physically or mentally, he just wished for them to be there. Yet, they couldn't. He wondered if all of everything that's ever happened to him was fated. Why would it be destiny for his parents, brother, and girlfriend, to die? If anything, he would rather give his life to let them live. As his thoughts left him, the boy silently shed a tear. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of upcoming tears. He has been told that it was okay to cry, but he never wanted to let others see him weep. He hated it because it made him feel weak. However, it did seem okay at times.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go_

The coyote reached inside his pockets. He pulled out two items, one in each hand. He looked at his left and saw Annabeth's locket. He then looked in his right and saw Marcus' medallion. He stared at both pendants for a while, and then he reached inside his shirt and pulled out his amulet. He looked at his possession for a few seconds before an idea came to him.

He sat up and took off his necklace. The coyote reached for the door to his nightstand and opened it. He took out a a string and some scissors. Soon, he cut the string into pieces, and then he tied up the ends. Using three different strings, each one carried one of the pendants, and Roland had tied all three to one string. The boy had made a tri-necklace, as he called it. Looking at his necklace, Roland put it on and looked at his mirror. After staring at the pendants for a bit, he tucked it into his shirt.

_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_

Roland knew what he had to do. He was ready to face it all. He opened his eyes and stood up from his bed. He slipped on his shoes and began to walk out of the room. Before he did however, he put on his coat, put Dawn and Dusk in his holsters, and sheathed Eclipse onto his back. After slipping on some fingerless gloves, Roland walked out of the room and went downstairs.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go_

Downstairs, Maria and Emilio heard footsteps and turned to see Roland readied up. He was heading for the door when Emilio spoke. "Where do you think you're going?" The coyote stopped and turned his head towards them. "I...I have to do this," he said and just as his hand reached the doorknob, Maria said, "Stop. We've already lost your parents, along with Marcus and Annabeth. We can't lose you either."

Again, the coyote turned his head towards them. He then said, "I don't know who started all of this. I don't know why it's happened. But what I do know is this: I don't know how it began..."

_"But I will know how it will finish."_

* * *

**Song: Iridescent  
Artist: Linkin Park**


	22. Chapter XVII

**The Fourth Horseman**

**"Correct the wrong."**

Bosworth Museum.

According to Emilio after watching the latest news, Bosworth Museum is where a new series of attacks was being reported. After being informed, Roland left the house, got in his brother's car, and drove towards the city. There were many things racing through his mind as he drove. Out of all of his thoughts, the one that kept popping up the most is whether or not the target was the one who killed Annabeth.

Since there was only two left, the coyote figured he kill this one, find out whatever he needed to know, and hunt down the last one. Roland floored it and the car sped off into the city.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

At the Museum, in the main showroom, two cloaked figures were standing. One of them, a hawk, had his hands grasped tightly around the shaft of a spear. He stared over at the entrance, waiting for the hybrid child to show up. The other figure, a jackal, was facing the other way towards the exit.

"I trust you can handle him," Isis asked the hawked as he slowly began to walk away.

"Hmph. The others didn't see through the boy's tactics. I, however, have that advantage," Noel replied with a smirk.

With a growl, Isis spoke out with anger, "You're not answering the question: Can. You. Handle. It?"

Noel slightly shivered. Despite Isis being a mortal, he had greater power than any other normal being. After a nervous gulp, the hawk responded, "Yes, Master."

The jackal was still angry, but he said, "Good. If not, your death is enough for failure." Immediately after he spoke his statement, Isis left the Museum. Noel sighed and looked back at the entrance door.

_"This one is mine..."_

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later.._

The car had pulled up to the parking lot and stopped as it got close enough to the curb of the sidewalk. Roland stepped out of the car and headed towards the trunk. After lifting the door open, he reached in and grabbed Eclipse. He rested the sword on his back. As for his guns, they were strapped into their holsters attached to his belt. The coyote closed the trunk and began walking towards the building.

Dawn & Dusk were in his hands as he began walking up the stairs. The coyote was full of determination, ready to deal with whatever was inside. He was calm, but behind it laid anger. Roland was pretty good at hiding his emotions, and so far with the exceptions over the loss of his brother and girlfriend, he was doing a good job. The boy let out a bit of his anger when he kicked the doors open.

The hybrid ran in, not caring if he would get attacked on sight. He looked around to see nobody. No Demons. No Angels. To him, it felt like he might have walked into a trap.

"So you've come," Noel's voice called as it echoed through the empty building. Looking straight forward, Roland responded, "Yeah. Although, I don't see what's the point of this. You already know where I live...I don't see why you didn't try to attack me there."

Walking out of the shadows and into the boy's sight, the hooded hawk studied him. He chuckled and said, "You're the one who killed the others. I'm surprised, but not impressed. The others aren't skilled as I am."

With a hint of anger, Roland replied, "So? Should I give a damn? As far as I know, I have the better chance."

Another chuckle escaped the avian. Noel reached for his spear and took off his cloak, revealing that he was wearing leather armor. "Try me," he taunted. Roland grabbed Eclipse off his back and sprinted forward with a lunge. However, the hawk was fast enough to block and counter by hitting Roland across the face with the other end of the spear.

The hybrid flew back a few feet, spinning until he hit the floor. He quickly got up, and readied his blade. Noel came running at him, trying to stab the boy but Roland was quick block each attempt that was made. After blocking a few, Roland jumped and kicked the hawk in his beak. He took a few steps back, and the hybrid took his chance. He ran towards Noel and delivered a powerful drop kick.

The bird used his spear to block, which was only partially successful as he defended himself from sustaining additional injuries. However, his block wasn't strong enough to prevent him from being sent into one of the displays. After breaking through the glass and knocking down a large ceramic vase, Noel looked up and saw Roland. The coyote gave the "Bring it" sign as he said in a menacing voice, "Come on."

Noel snarled as he got up and rushed back into the fight. Roland had quickly Shifted into his Demon form and charged straight at the bird. They engaged in a lock. Noel's green eyes stared into the coyote's red eyes. "I've seen those eyes before," Noel said, "They belonged to a dead man. You know who that man is?" The hybrid head butted the hawk and said, "Yeah. My father."

Being knocked down again, Noel looked up and saw Roland jump into the air. The boy raised the sword high over his head and came straight down at breakneck speed. However, the avian was faster and rolled out-of-the-way in time. After smashing a crater into the ground, Roland looked to his right and saw Noel coming straight at him. He stood up and swung his sword, only to get blocked and counted with a strong uppercut that sent the boy flying towards the second floor.

Roland landed on his back as he hit the floor. Exiting his Shift as he got up, the boy rested Eclipse on his back, and pulled out Dawn & Dusk. He jumped down while firing at Noel. The bird leaped and flew away to dodge the bullets that were shot at him. Perching on a guard rail, Noel let out a cry and flew away deeper into the museum. Before he could give chase, Roland heard what sounded like glass being broken. He looked to see a couple of the warrior exhibits coming back to life. "Great, as if the damn bird weren't enough," the coyote uttered sarcastically.

He narrowly dodged an arrow that was fired at him. "I don't have time for this," Roland said as he took aim. He pulled the triggers as fast as he could, firing multiple bullets into the exhibits. Some that were ceramic were shattered to pieces while those who were preserved merely turned into dust. The ones that were left charged at him with their swords. Holstering his guns, Roland reached for Eclipse and clashed with the warriors. They were no match for the boy's skill. He easily conquered his foes with only few strikes, and it was only a matter of minutes until he had slain all of them. Taking a quick breather, the coyote rested his blade on his back. "Ok, now where's Big Bird?"

_"You're a failure..."_

Roland looked around as he heard Noel's echoing taunt. He began walking, trying to follow the voice.

_"A mistake never meant to be made..."_

Following the trail of the voice, the coyote sprinted. Listening to the voice, he could tell he was getting closer.

_"A disgusting burden..."_

It took minutes until Roland ran into a large room. It was mostly empty. The coyote remembered that he saw a sign that said "Renovations." He looked around, trying to find the treacherous avian. "I'm here, you flying coward! Come on out!"

_"Gladly."_

A bright light bursted from the ceiling. Roland was forced to cover his eyes as he looked away. As the light was beginning to die down, the hybrid moved his arm down and looked to see Noel hovering in the air. The bird looked different. Platinum metallic armor protected his torso, head and feet. Light blue markings shined on his wings and armor. He laughed and said, "So, what do you think?"

The boy scoffed and said, "Eh, I've seen better." The hawk gave a dark chuckle and said, "You have no idea of what punishment awaits you." Grabbing his blade of his back, Roland pointed Eclipse at Noel and said, "Have at it." Immediately, the Angel summoned a few spears and launched them at the coyote. However, instead of fleeing, Roland stayed. As the spears got close, Roland readied his blade and at the precise moment, he swung quickly and managed to either deflect or destroy the spears.

Noel summoned his own spear and flew down straight at the coyote. Roland Shifted to his Angel form and dodged just in time. The hawk looked up after landing and summoned more spears. One by one, he launched them at the hybrid, who's only choice was to run. Luckily, his holy blood gave him the speed he needed to avoid getting skewered. Seeing it as a long range fight, Roland put Eclipse back and grabbed his guns. While running around, the boy began firing at Noel, who seemed to fly away to dodge the bullets.

Spears and bullets would either fly past each other or collide, destroying both as they smashed together. Soon, Roland had to reload and hid behind one of the pillars. "Give it up, boy. You're no match for me," Noel shouted as he summoned a few more spears. After he finished reloading, the coyote raised his guns and closed his eyes. The markings on his coat sleeves shined a bright blue and Roland turned around the corner and fired. Dawn & Dusk both fired two energy shots that combined to form a larger shot. Noel was hit directly in the center of his torso and fell to the ground.

Roland took his opportunity and ran towards the downed hawk. Noel noticed the hybrid running at him and grabbed his spear. Both fighters met with their weapons in another clash. Unknown to the boy, as they clashed, the avian summoned spear after spear above their heads. His plan was to duel with the boy until he had a chance to back out and let the spears take care of the rest.

Within minutes, many spears were waiting to strike. The two entered a lock, to which Noel had a twisted smile. "Say hello to your parents for me," the hawk growled as he took a large step backward and laughed. Soon, the spears went down and Noel's laugh became louder and darker. "I win," he muttered to himself. He took another step back before he heard loud footsteps.

He turned to see Roland, completely free of any injury. Noel's eyes widened as he said, "What?! But h-" He was cut off as the hybrid dashed past him and grabbed his spear. As Noel turned around, the boy swung the end of the spear, hitting the hawk in the beak with enough force to make him fall on his knees. Roland ran past him again to face him, and he swung the spear across Noel's face again. The hybrid kept swinging, hitting the avian with each strike. Each swing was faster and harder than the previous one, striking Noel until he was beaten to a pulp.

After striking the hawk one last time, Roland walked up and kicked Noel down on his back. Noel groaned and said, "You...you may have not died at my hand, but at his, you will." Roland shook his head and said, "I don't think so. Before I kill you, I want to know where he is." Coughing up some blood, Noel replied, "Fine, seeing as I'm already a dead man. He waits for you...at Crescent Rock...that's where it will end." Satisfied with the whereabouts of the last one, the coyote said, "Good." The boy raised the spear and before he could pierce the hawk's torso, he spoke,

"Your time...will come...Abomination."

Letting out a scoff, Roland replied, "Yeah, well, yours is now, prick."

Within a split second, the coyote raised the spear and stabbed Noel in the chest. The hawk gasped and coughed up blood before he breathed slowly until he gave his last exhale. Afterwards, a light emerged from the avian's body and faded away, taking the body with it. "One more to go," Roland said as he dropped the spear, which faded away as well. The boy turned around and began to leave the museum.

After putting his equipment in the trunk, Roland walked to the driver's side. He stepped inside and started the car. Putting the vehicle in drive, Roland floored it and drove off.

_"I'm coming for you..."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Right, well, I figure a get a few things out of the way. First, for those of you who have read up to this point, thank you for your time. I've been working on this story for almost 3 months now. (Would've finished earlier. Damn you, writer's block.) Secondly, if you're wondering how long this story is gonna go, we're almost at the end, but not entirely that close. After this one, there's ten more chapters left. Thirdly, school is just around the corner and so I won't be able to update as much (So expect a longer wait due to schoolwork.). That's all the news I've got.**

**If you have any questions, comments or concern, feel free to send me a PM. Other than that, bye.**

_**{AR}**_


	23. Chapter XVIII

**Into the Void**

**"Journey to the forbidden."**

The road was an empty highway. Perfect enough for anyone to go as fast as they wanted. And for a certain hybrid, he floored it. The engine of the car roared loudly as it sped down the road.

Determination was the fire burning deep within Roland's heart. It felt odd to him. The feeling that he wanted to kill so badly made him feel completely strange. It was like he wasn't himself. Then again, for the past weeks he wasn't himself. Anger and hatred bubbled deep within his veins. Revenge was on his mind, and he would be damned if he fulfill his wish. It took only minutes for the coyote to reach his destination.

Crescent Rock.

It was the city's most well known landmark. It was practically the reason behind the city's name. The landmark was a stone that appeared to be shaped like a crescent moon. Roland remembered visiting the rock a few times with his brother when he was growing up in the city. He would've never guessed that a journey of vengeance would end there.

The coyote reached the parking lot. After getting out of the car, he went to the trunk to retrieve his weapons. He buckled his holster belt and rested his sword on his back. After closing the trunk, Roland cracked his neck and knuckles and began walking towards the rock. Just before he left the parking lot, he felt another presence with him. Turning around, he saw a familiar owl walking up to him.

A bit confused, the coyote asked, "Emilio? What are you doing here?" Taking off his hood that he was wearing, Emilio said, "I came to give you something you need. It will help you." The elder owl reached back and grabbed something large that was bundled in a blanket. Walking forward, the master gave the blanket to his student. After grabbing it, Roland began to unwrap the blanket. A few seconds later, the boy's eyes widened when he saw a hilt to a weapon whose owner he was very familiar with. Looking back to Emilio, before Roland could speak, the owl said, "She would've wanted you to have it."

Roland grabbed the hilt and pulled the weapon out of the blanket, revealing itself to be a rapier. "Conciliator," the coyote said in awe as his eyes gazed over the sword. His grip tightened as he rested the sword on his back. He looked at Emilio and nodded as a sign of thanks. Roland began walking towards the rock when he heard, "Roland." The hybrid turned around and looked at his mentor.

"Finish it."

With a smirk, Roland said, "I will." That being said, the coyote began walking until he disappeared into the engulfing darkness of the night.

Walking through the woods, Roland could see that the path ahead was lit by moonlight. As he continued to make his way through, he looked back to see dark forest seeming to cover the path he was walking. "No turning back now," the coyote muttered to himself.

The coyote kept walking and felt a chill run down his spine. However, the feeling was soon replaced by sheer determination. He wasn't alone in the forest, and he could tell what was out there. He reached for Eclipse but he stopped. Instead, he grabbed Conciliator and readied himself. All of a sudden, four Hellhounds dashed from the darkness and ran towards the hybrid. One leapt at him, only to be taken down and stabbed as Roland countered. Another one tried to pounce on him, but the coyote stepped to the side and pierced its side. The two other Hellhounds rushed at him, only to be shot down by Dawn & Dusk.

Roland holstered his guns and reached for the rapier again. Knowing that his enemies would only delay him, the coyote began sprinting down the path. As he ran, he could see a pack of the fire-bodied Hellhounds trying to follow him. However, Roland was faster than them, despite that they had four legs while he ran with two. Suddenly, the path was block when a minotaur erupted from the earth.

The hybrid growled his frustration. He was surrounded by the minotaur and the Hellhounds. "I don't have time for this," he exclaimed. The Hellhounds growled and barked madly at the coyote. Then, one of the demon dogs rushed at Roland, only to meet its demise when the coyote stabbed it in the neck. One by one, the dogs ran at him. They died by Roland's perfect timing. After slaying the last demon, Roland turned to face the axe-wielding minotaur.

The minotaur roared and was beginning to charge at Roland. The boy rolled his eyes and Shifted into his Angel form.

The minotaur roared one more time before charging straight at the coyote. Roland ran towards the beast and leapt into the air. Despite the coyote was high in the air, the minotaur tried to swing its axe at the hybrid, but to no avail. As Roland landed, he turned in time to narrowly dodge another swing from the minotaur. Unfortunately for the beast, its axe was stuck in the ground and Roland saw a opportunity to strike.

The boy ran on the axe handle and performed a jump kick to the minotaur's face. The beast stumbled back and Roland dashed forward with a lunge, piercing the demon's lower torso. The minotaur groaned in pain and slowly reached for the boy. Roland was fast enough to quickly dodge the monster's hand. He grabbed Dusk, pointed it at the minotaur's head, and began firing multiple rounds into the head. After the echoes of the gunshots died down, the minotaur fell back with multiple holes in its head.

Roland put Dusk back in its holster and began running again. He knew it would be a matter of time before he was going to get attacked again. He rushed using all his might, but it wasn't enough to outrun the new round of enemies. Many skeletons came out of the ground ready to battle the hybrid. Roland held Conciliator in his left hand as his right hand grabbed Eclipse. When the small army of bones charged at him, they were quickly sliced to pieces in thanks to the Angelic speed of the coyote.

More skeletons came out of the ground prepared for battle. Roland shouted as he rushed at them. The hybrid started swinging as he ran through the skeletal crowd, leaving light blue streaks and piles of bones behind him. After finishing them off, a few bright lights appeared. "Shit," Roland cursed as he covered his eyes and when the light died down, he saw a dozen knights waiting for him.

The coyote growled and Shifted to his Demon form. "Come on," he taunted loudly at the nights. They turned their helmets towards each other, shrugged, and charged forward. They united to take the boy down, but due to his unholy strength, he managed to block and countered with a flurry of strikes. Roland had torn them apart. Their remains of their armor disappeared and the boy kept sprinting toward the end of the path. After a few minutes with no trouble interrupting, the coyote reached the end.

Looking up ahead, Roland could see the rock not too far from where he was standing. With a smirk and exiting his Shift, his grey eyes stared down the path.

"The beginning of the end..."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Conciliator - A rapier that was made by Emilio as a gift for Annabeth. The owl has now given it to Roland as a momento.**


	24. Chapter XIX

**The Eternal Bond Broken**

**"Once together, forever against."**

It took nothing but a few minutes when Roland reached Crescent Rock. Despite his earlier fights, he was ready and not a sign of fatigue revealed itself on the boy. Arriving at where he assumed where it will all end, the coyote gripped Eclipse tightly. He looked around, seeing if there was going to be any suprises. Roland looked towards the moon, feeling eerie as he did. It felt strange to be there at the landmark.

Despite his feeling, Roland was prepared for whatever would face him. Suddenly, he felt a familiar prescence. His eyes widened as he recognized who was there. He turned to face the dark figure who killed Annabeth. Staring angrily at the dark figure, Roland said, "You..."

Chuckling a bit, the figure replied, "Did ya miss me? I guess not, since you would be missing the pretty little fox more." Pointing Eclipse at the stranger, Roland said, "You're going to die for what you did to her." Pulling his own sword from behind his back, the stranger said, "Not before you do." The two warriors began walking towards each other before coming face to face.

The coyote stared straight into the stranger's purple eyes as the man looked back into Roland's grey eyes. The boy gave a threatening growl and said, "What's your name? That way I know what to write on your pathetic grave." The stranger laughed darkly and said, "You obviously don't remember me, do you?"

"I remember what you did, and after today, I won't forget how you died," Roland replied. A lot of anger was building up inside just by being in the man's prescence. Taking a few steps back, the stranger turned around and took off his hood. However, the coyote couldn't see him because he was facing his back. "Turn around," the hybrid ordered. The stranger gave another chuckle and said, "Sure." The man slowly turned around and upon seeing his face, Roland's eyes widened.

"Hello, little brother."

The elder brother who was thought to be dead stood before the younger sibling. Roland took a step back. Horrified at who he was looking at, the boy asked, "Marcus?" With a laugh as he stepped forward, the wolf said, "In the flesh, Roland. Did you miss me?" Taking another step back, the coyote responded, "My brother's dead. Who the hell are you?"

Putting on a faux hurt look, Marcus said, "Oh, it hurts that you refuse to acknowledge your own kin." Roland growled angrily and said, "I know my own family. And you're not it." The wolf smiled evilly at his brother. He pointed his sword at the coyote and said, "If I wasn't your brother, then how do you explain this?" Looking closely at the blade, Roland immediately recognized it as Overdrive. The boy couldn't believe it. "No...You...You killed Annabeth?"

Nodding his head slowly, Marcus looked at his sword with admiration. "Yeah. It's a shame that I did though. She was so beautiful. Such a pretty face, wouldn't you say?" Roland quickly charged at his brother with Eclipse. Marcus grabbed Overdrive and put up a guard. Soon, the brothers engaged in a lock. Spaks flew as the blades grinded against each other. The wolf looked at his brother with a smirk and the coyote looked back with a snarl.

"About time you attacked. I was starting to get bored," Marcus said to mock Roland. "Go to hell," the hybrid retorted. The brothers broke the lock and took a few steps back away from each other. Another smirk appearing on his face, the older sibling taunted, "Whoa, language. When did you grow up?" Chuckling a bit, the younger brother said, "You know Marcus...Growing up I've always been the responsible one. I looked after you. I did the job you were suppose to do. And now, you've proven one thing: You're a shitty brother."

"It's called tough love, Roland. Whatever you had to do for yourself only made you stronger. If it weren't for the things I've done, you would be weak like every other mortal out there," Marcus said.

"I didn't need to be strong! I needed a brother! You're the only family I have left in this goddamn world...But now...I guess I'm alone," Roland replied to his brother.

The wolf smiled at his brother and said, "I'm here now."

The coyote stared at his sibling seriously and responded, "You never were."

Grabbing their weapons, both brothers pointed their blades at each other. "We've been training our entire lives. Each and every time we sparred, we ended up in a tie. One of us is going to win. And one of us is going to be the only hybrid in existence," Marcus spoke, preparing for the fight that was about to occur. In response to his sibling's words, Roland said, "You are not my brother anymore."

_"No matter what happens, we'll always be brothers."_

_"Brothers...right..."_

After a few seconds of silence, both hybrids rushed forward towards each other. The siblings engaged in a clash of slashes, striking and blocking repeatedly over and over again. When they entered another lock, the brothers Shifted into different forms. The Demonic wolf stared into the eyes of the Angelic coyote. Roland began to get an advantage by taking a step forward, forcing Marcus to take a step back. "You've been getting better," the older brother muttered. "And you're getting worse," the younger sibling mocked. Marcus smirked at Roland's comment and they both broke the lock, using their strength to push the other one away.

Now at a long range, the coyote quickly sheathed Eclipse on his back and grabbed his twin guns. Performing a quick draw, Roland began pulling the triggers rapidly firing mutliple bullets at his brother. The wolf's smirk disappeared and said, "Well, that's not fair." Using Overdrive, he spun the blade in a helicopter-like fashion at blinding speed. The sword managed to chop up every shot that was fired at its wielder.

Seeing as how his attack didn't work, Roland placed Dawn & Dusk in their holsters and rushed toward Marcus with Eclipse at the ready. Marcus noticed his brother running towards him and waited. As soon as the coyote got close enough, the wolf swung his blade upwards while Shifting to his Angel form. Roland was quick enough to Shift to his Demon form just in time to use his strength to block the attack. Entering another lock, the siblings stared deep into each other's eyes. They could see a burning hatred for each other. Through their eyes, they were no longer family. They had become each other's enemy.

The younger brother saw an opportunity in the moment their lock had brought their blades down to the earth. Taking his chance, Roland headbutted Marcus and threw a quick right hook, catching the wolf off guard. The coyote raised his blade and was about to swing it down, but he was stopped as Marcus quickly recovered and delivered a powerful kick to Roland's stomach. The boy was pushed away with so much force that he was knocked towards the ground. However, the younger sibling got up just in time to block an incoming strike from his brother.

Using his might, the coyote summoned enough strength to push his brother a few feet away from him. Both relatives stared at each other for a while before charging at each other once more. As they got close, they both leaped into the air towards another. They were suspended in mid-air for only a few seconds, but when they got close both Roland and Marcus swung their swords at rapid speeds. Split-seconds later they landed. The brothers panted heavily as they stood up and looked at each other again. Beneath the spot where they had clashed in the air laid multiple droplets of blood. Roland and Marcus stared at each other, seeing equal wounds on the other.

Blood dripped from their bodies and their weapons. The brothers were breathing quietly from their noses, showing rarely any signs of fatigue. Then, very slowly, they began walking towards each other. Soon, their walk turned into a sprint and once again, the siblings charged at each other. They screamed as they got close and again, they entered a series of strikes and blocks. However, this time, their fight lasted longer.

Each attack became more aggressive than the previous one. Some of their attacks were successful, hurting and wounding the brother. The blood from their injuries spilled onto the ground, but there were no expressions or signs that revealed the pain. All they could feel was anger and nothing else. Neither sibling didn't even feel any sympathy for the other. It was a matter of minutes before the brothers entered another lock. Due to their wounds, they struggled to stay strong in trying to be superior to the other but they could only be equal. However, Roland was beginning to weaken and soon, Marcus managed to break the lock by knocking his brother's sword away.

The wolf then punched his younger sibling in the gut, forcing the coyote to fall to his knees. Roland looked up and felt the tip of Overdrive against his neck. The boy saw his brother looking down at him. Marcus gave a twisted smirk and said, "Well, now we know who's better." Roland took a deep breath and replied, "Don't do this." The wolf gave a dark laugh and responded, "How sad. You're begging me to spare you." Shaking his head slowly, the coyote sighed and said, "I'm not begging. I'm telling you."

Laughing again, Marcus said, "Whatever. Don't worry, Roland. It'll be over soon. To be honest, I wasn't expecting much of a fight anyway. After all, you were always weak and pathetic." The younger brother closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "You're right. You were the better one. You're stronger. Faster. Even more cunning." The wolf chuckled and said, "Please. Save your breath. By the way, say hi to Mom and Dad for me."

Marcus raised Overdrive above his head, ready to kill Roland. Just before the wolf could bring the blade down, the sound of a piercing was heard. The wolf looked down and saw a sword had stabbed him in the chest. He looked forward and saw his younger brother holding a weapon that wasn't his. Upon closer examination, Marcus recognized the blade that once belonged to a friend he knew. Roland pushed the sword deeper, causing Marcus to grunt in pain and drop Overdrive, making a clang as the blade hit the ground.

The wolf grabbed the blade and tried to push it away, but he was too weak. Staring into his brother's face, Marcus saw a tear fall down Roland's cheek. The coyote put a hand on his brother's shoulder and shoved the blade even deeper into Marcus' chest. The wolf cringed in pain and looked at his sibling once more and heard him say, "Give our parents my regards." Finishing his sentence, Roland pulled Conciliator out quickly. Marcus stood for a few seconds before falling back.

The fight was over. And now, one brother was left standing...

* * *

Roland was about to walk away before he heard the sound of coughing. He turned to see that Marcus was still alive despite his wound. The wolf coughed up some blood and lowly called, "Roland..."

Despite what had happened earlier, the coyote walked over and knelt down beside the wolf. Marcus coughed again as he teared up and said, "Roland...I'm sorry that I attacked you. I...I was possessed. I didn't have any control." Roland's eyes widened as he saw his brother's eyes turn from purple back to their original yellow. The coyote couldn't believe it. His own brother was forced to kill him. Realizing the grave mistake that he made, Roland got closer to his brother and said, "No...No, Marcus, I'm sorry."

Speaking up, the wolf said, "It's okay, Roland. You didn't know."

The coyote got angry and retorted, "No, it's not okay! I could've saved you and now...Oh God...What have I done?"

Coughing once more, Marcus said, "You didn't know. You didn't do anything wrong. I did. And now, I pay for my mistake. I would Shift, but...it hurts...too much. Roland, listen...About Annabeth...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt her...But I couldn't break free...She's dead because of me."

Unable to hold his tears back, Roland looked down and began crying. "Hey," his brother called. Looking up at Marcus, the coyote heard him say, "You...You have to finish this...For Annabeth...Mom and Dad...and me. Don't let that psycho win." The younger sibling was still crying, but he nodded his head in understanding. The wolf cringed in pain again and said, "About those things I said...I never meant a single word." Roland took in a small breath and said, "I know. It's okay. You know I didn't mean what I said, right?"

Smiling a bit, Marcus said, "Yeah. But you should know that I was wrong. I'm not the strong one. You are. You've always been. Even though I was suppose to look after you, you were the one looking after me. And...I thank you for that." Roland tried to smile, but the guilt had overcome him completely, making his smile fade away quickly. The wolf coughed again and let out a weak exhale of air. "Roland, take this," Marcus said as he grabbed Overdrive and handed it to his brother. The coyote took the blade and said, "Thank you." The wolf smiled, but he started coughing violently, causing Roland to set aside the blade to tend to his sibling.

"Roland...I can see them." Laughing a bit, Marcus continued, "I can see Mom...Dad...and Annabeth. Rols, they look great." The coyote grew concerned. His brother was dying. "Marcus?" Looking at his sibling, the wolf said, "Hey...It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be alright, Roland." Marcus raised his hand, and Roland took his relative's hand. The siblings held hands tightly as the older one was passing away.

Taking a deep breath, the little brother said, "Marc...I love you." Chuckling a bit and smiling, the older brother responded, "I love you too, Rols. We'll be waiting when the time comes." With a weak smile, the coyote replied, "I can't wait to see you guys again someday." With one last breath, Marcus closed his eyes as he exhaled, "See you there, little brother." Roland said, "You will." Within those last seconds, the oldest son of the O'Connor family had died.

Seeing his brother's dead body, Roland looked away and heard the thud of Marcus hitting the ground. The coyote closed his eyes for a few seconds, playing a memory he once had with his brother when they were little children.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"We'll always be brothers, right Marcus," the little coyote asked._

_"Always, Roland. No matter what," the older wolf confirmed._

_The two brothers smiled and laughed as they hugged each other tightly, knowing they'll always have each other..._

* * *

Sighing heavily with guilt and sadness, Roland cried. He picked up his brother's body and held him tightly. Taking a deep breath, Roland said shakingly,

_"You'll always be my brother, Marcus. Always..."_


	25. Chapter XX

**Recovering the Losses**

**"Gather your strength for the last seconds."**

Roland slowly dropped his brother's body to the ground. After putting Marcus down, the coyote looked over to where he had set down his brother's sword. He picked it up and looked into the blade to see his own reflection.

The hybrid watched as the last remaining tears he had left for his brother dropped down his cheeks. Roland stared at himself for a few minutes before lowering Overdrive. He looked down at the ground in sadness. He was the last one of his family left alive. To the boy, what else was there to lose? He still had two other people who he cared about and that cared about him. But still, Roland felt like there was nothing left. As if the only reason you would fight is gone.

What could he feel? Anger? Sadness? What does one feel when there's nothing to feel for anymore?

As he stood there, staring straight at the pavement below, Roland felt a surge of power running through him. It felt strangely familiar to him. He gazed down to look at himself, but there was nothing about the coyote that didn't change. However, upon looking at the hand that held his brother's sword, Roland was amazed to see a red aura surrounding the blade.

And if that weren't enough, the boy felt another surge of power run through his body. He reached for the weapon on his back and was a bit to see Conciliator in his hand. Roland then remembered that Eclipse was knocked away from him. Like Overdrive, the rapier had an aura surrounding the sword, but instead its aura was blue.

Both surges of power felt equal but different. Roland's grip on the weapons tightened as the feeling got stronger. The auras began to shine brighter, giving their respective colors a more vivid image. The coyote began to growl as the surge became even more stronger than before. As if it was too much for him, Roland shouted out a feeling of pain. With a flick of his wrists, the weapons shook off their blades to make a startling appearance.

The power was gone, but Roland could still feel it. He looked upon the swords and his eyes widened at the new design of the weapons. Overdrive had seem to have taken a more darker appearance while Conciliator had shown a holy appearance. By examining their new looks, Roland figured out what had caused their new designs. His heritage as the hybrid son of a Demon and an Angel was the main culprit.

Strangely enough, Roland didn't feel so alone as he held the blades in his hands. He felt as if his brother and best were there. Not in person, but just by having their weapons, the coyote felt as if they never left. Looking closer, he gave a small smile as he saw what the pommel of each sword held. At the bottom of Overdrive, Marcus' gold medallion was hanging from a chain, and Conciliator held Annabeth's locket from a similiar chain. Minutes after the weapons' change, they disappeared behind a fading glow that had the same color of their respective auras.

Roland closed his eyes as the swords left, but he was lucky enough to see that the swords' glow had faded into his hands. Roland clenched his hands into fists as he felt the power leaving him. Opening his eyes, he remembered that there was one more blade that he still needed. He moved his hand up and held an open palm. In a couple of seconds, Eclipse flew through the air and straight into his hand. He closed his hand around the hilt and rested the sword on his back.

Looking back down, Roland saw Marcus once more. He noticed that his older brother's hand was pointing towards something. The coyote looked in the direction his sibling was pointing. The coyote's eyes narrowed down to see Crescent Rock. He was a bit confused, but he walked over to the landmark. He studied and examined, but there seemed to be nothing important on the crescent stone. Getting an idea, Roland ran and quickly scaled up onto the top of the rock. Looking at Marcus' hand again, Roland turned to see the ruins of an abandoned building in the distance.

Roland leapt down from the rock and walked over to Marcus. He closed his sibling's hand into a fist and rested his arm on his chest. The coyote kissed the wolf's forehead and said, "I'll be back, brother." Getting up, Roland started walking in the direction towards the building to face the last enemy standing...

_"It's time to finish it."_

* * *

**Overdrive (R) - Marcus' blade. The weapon has change its appearance to fit Roland's Demonic heritage.**

**Conciliator (R) - Annabeth's sword. The blade has changed its appearance as well, but instead to fit Roland's Angelic power.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's a really short chapter. We're really close to the end, so hang on a little longer.  
Until then, see ya.**


	26. Chapter XXI

**The Confrontation**

**"Take back control and face your fate."**

Roland had walked up to the ruined building. He examined the ruins for a few minutes before heading inside. He pushed the doors open and walked in. His grey eyes gazed around whatever was left of the building. The coyote kept walking, wondering who was waiting for him. Roland had drawn Eclipse as he kept walking.

Soon, Roland had arrived in what he assumed in the main room. He looked around, trying to find the one who he figured was responsible for the deaths of his family. In a few seconds, his eyes settled down on a shadowy figure who stood in the middle of the room. He had his back facing Roland. The figure turned his head and said, "So, you've come?"

"Well, who else would," Roland questioned. The figure chuckled and turned around. "What brings you here, boy?" The coyote gave a threatening growl and said, "You know why I'm here." The figure gazed at the boy with a mocking look in his black eyes. Opening his mouth, he said, "You come to seek vengeance on me." Roland nodded his head and revealed Eclipse, in which the blade gave a small shimmer. "What's your name," the boy asked as he rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"The last name you'll ever know. My subjects call me Lord Isis. And after I take your blood, the whole world will as well," the jackal said. He took out a sword from his back and pointed it towards the coyote. Roland got in a battle stance and said, "I don't think so." Soon, both warriors began to circle around, their eyes never leaving the other.

Isis grinned and said, "Why do you insist on seeking revenge? It won't bring them back. There is no point in trying to fight me, foolish child." Roland shook his head and replied, "I know it won't. But knowing that you can't hurt anybody else when you're dead, that's enough for me." Isis laughed evilly and smirked. Readying his own blade, the jackal said, "Well, then. See if you can try to kill me."

Roland got ready as well. "I won't try. I will." Isis rushed forward and attacked with a powerful strike, but the coyote held his ground as he held up a strong guard. They had entered a lock and struggled to be the dominant one. Sparks flew from the swords grinding against each other and the hybrid's grey eyes stared into the black eyes of the jackal. In a matter of seconds, they broke the lock and threw another swing that sent the other a few feet away.

Roland saw a chance for long range and rested his sword on his back. He grabbed Dawn & Dusk and began firing at Isis. "Tsk tsk," Isis muttered as he raised his palm. The bullets suddenly turned to dust before they could have a chance of hitting the jackal. "Damn it," the hybrid cursed before rushing towards the jackal with his blade at the ready. Isis ran towards the boy with his sword and they both met in another clash of strikes and flurries before coming into a stalemate that was another lock.

"From what I know, you have gotten stronger. Yet, your emotions keep holding you back, only making yourself weaker," Isis growled. "What makes me strong is the determination to end your miserable life," Roland responded. The two warriors exited the clash with enough force to push each other away.

The jackal snarled and said, "Don't you see? The blood that runs through your veins is unique. You possess the abilities of Heaven and Hell, making you better than any Angel, any Demon, and even those pathetic mortals." Pointing at the boy, he continued, "Wake up to the possibilities there are! A world that shall be yours if only you are willing to make it yours! Join me, and together the world is ours and everything you ever lost can be replaced."

"Fuck you," Roland responded before engaging Isis in another lock. "Nothing can ever replaced what I've once had. I rather die against you than fight for you!" Forcefully breaking the lock, the coyote managed to attack with swift swings making a few slashes on Isis before knocking him away with a powerful kick. The jackal slammed into a wall, causing a cloud of dust to surround him. Through the cloud, a pair of bright, black eyes could be seen.

Isis walked a few feet away from the cloud as ripped his cloak open and tore off the sleeves, revealing a torso of armor as well as a pair of gauntlets on his arms and greaves on his legs. The jackal growled angrily and leapt at Roland. Very swiftly, Isis delivered multiple slashes and strikes at the hybrid. Unfortunately for the boy, he was not fast enough to block every attack and wasn't strong enough to defend himself from a devastating overhead swing. Luckily enough, Eclipse withstood the blow and protected its master.

The attack had enough force to send Roland flying backwards. He slammed into a wall before falling face down to the ground. Isis laughed and said, "Had enough, boy?" However, the coyote got back up and Shifted into his Demon form. His dark voice echoed, "Come on." The jackal grinned and rushed ahead to strike again. Entering another sword duel, they clashed for a bit before Roland got the upper hand. He kneed Isis in the stomach before launching him into the air with his sword's pummel and leapt with him. As both warriors were suspended in the air, the hybrid delivered a multitude of strikes before sending Isis away with a spin kick.

Not giving the jackal a chance to recover, Roland changed to his Angel form and dashed through the air before slamming his blade into the ground where the jackal was laying. However, Isis disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. "You just won't quit, won't you," he spat as he growled angrily. "Not until you die," the boy replied furiously. Roland dashed forward and prepared to attack, but he was stopped as Isis grabbed him by the throat. "Just give up. You stand no chance against me, fool. You will die just like the rest of your pathetic family..."

A black aura formed around the jackal, giving him an evil appearance as red, cracked veins began to show all over his body. His eyes turned pure jet black, and his voice changed. It sounded similar to a demon, but much worse. "Can you feel Death's cold hands taking you away, boy? Don't worry. Your life will end soon, and your blood will give me the strength I need to conquer everything. My legacy will live forever as Heaven and Hell tremble before me. You could've had the same glory, had you chosen to embrace what you are."

As he was being choked to death, Roland said in his gasps for air, "I...am not...what you think of me to be!"

"Then what are you? Nothing but an excuse of a perfect life form!"

"No...I am not...I am no Angel...no Demon...not even a hybrid...I am...what you once were...a mortal!"

A crimson blaze ignited in his right hand while an azure mist appeared in his left. They lasted for a few seconds before travelling through Roland's body like a surge of energy. In just mere moments, the energy sped like a pulse to his heart, where a bright light suddenly bursted from his chest. The light caused Isis to drop the boy. As the light died down, the hybrid floated down to the ground. His black coat turned white and the white markings on the sleeves turned black. Then, Roland's eyes opened to reveal that they had changed from their usual grey to a shining silver. Ivory, fire-like wings sprouted from his back and a white aura emitted from the boy.

Isis's eyes widened. He then grinned as he looked upon the coyote. "You...hahaha...you've achieved your potential...Think of what-"

"SILENCE! No more will you speak your wicked lies!" Roland growled, making the light shine brighter. The jackal growled back, angry at Roland's defiance. But before he could speak, the coyote spoke first. "You took everything away from me. Now, I take back what is mine. Come on, you son of a bitch. Let's end this."

Isis chuckled darkly and grabbed his blade. "Prepare to die." The flame and mist in Roland's hands turned into Overdrive and Conciliator. As soon as his hands gripped tightly around the swords, Roland disappeared within a flash and knocked the jackal over. Isis got up quickly and when Roland came back to attack, they entered another duel of strikes. In their superior states, they clashed faster than a blink of an eye and it ended with the steel of their weapons grinding against each other, sparks flying out of the blades as both fighters stared into each other's eyes with snarls of burning hatred.

With all his strength, the coyote pushed the jackal away. Grabbing Dawn & Dusk from their holsters, he let out a scream of rage as he pulled the triggers as fast as he could. The bullets soared through the air, leaving white streaks behind them as they collided with their target. Isis wasn't quick enough and felt the stings of the metal rounds hit his arms, legs, and sides. A surge of energy emitted from Roland's heart and went from his chest, through his arms, and into the guns. Charging up a shot, Roland aimed and fired. The shot sent the jackal flying through the air.

The coyote wasn't finished and in a few seconds, he rushed and leapt to deliver a blow to Isis. The attack sent him to the ground, to which the jackal recovered. Growling from the pain, his body became covered in a blanket of darkness. As soon as Roland landed, the shadow rushed past the hybrid, delivering slashes at blinding speed. However, Roland was quick to block each and every strike. Not a single attack Isis made hurt the boy.

Isis shook his head and his sword became embedded with energy. Swinging his blade, Isis launched a shockwave towards Roland. The coyote put up a guard and struggled against the wave of energy. It felt like another clash to Roland, and he put a stand to defend himself as the energy seemed to lock with his blade. Seeing an opportunity, the jackal launched a few more shockwaves. As they collided with the original wave, Roland struggled even harder and he could feel himself being pushed back by the beams. Isis grinned evilly and just as he was about to launch another, the coyote used his strength and parried the attack.

Roland sent the energy waves upwards, blowing a diagonal, slash-like hole through the roof. Isis's eyes widened. He trembled in awe of the boy's strength. Before even having a chance to speak, he felt a force connecting to him and was sent back towards a wall. After coughing as he stood up, he saw Roland holding Eclipse and saw a large crack from the boy leading away towards the jackal. The coyote unleashed a similar shockwave, but unlike Isis's attack which was meant to kill, the boy's attack was merely to knock Isis back.

The aura surrounding the jackal faded away, and Isis slowly started to panic. With Roland's state, he knew he didn't stand a chance and he tried to crawl away. "Where do you think you're going," the echoing voice of the hybrid asked. In a last minute effort, Isis used his last bit of strength and threw his sword at Roland. However, the boy caught the blade with his bare hands and snapped the weapon in two before tossing pieces aside. The jackal's eyes widened and he became a bit more afraid as his enemy got closer.

In a few seconds and in an attempt to crawl away, Isis found himself being turned onto his back and met Roland's fist. Then another punch struck him. Then another, and another. The boy landed a couple of more hits on Isis before pulling him quickly and headbutting the jackal back to the ground. Isis started coughing up blood and gasped for air as he looked into the silver eyes of Roland. His mouth open and he began to speak.

"It started with my parents. I know they're not innocent, based on what they did in the past, but they never did anything wrong. They tried to leave their violent lives behind them by trying to raise two sons. They did their best, and I'm proud of what they tried to do for my brother and me. And you took that away."

Despite his calm tone, his voice was frightening. Isis still tried to crawl away, but due to his weakened condition, his movements were slow. Only a quarter of a yard worth of moving, Isis stopped and shouted in pain as he felt a blade penetrate his leg. He looked to see Conciliator impaled into his shank. Roland spoke again, but his tone slowly turned to anger as he progressed his statement.

"Then, there was Annabeth. She...she doesn't even know you and she's dead. My best friend was innocent, she never got involved in any of this, but because of you, she's dead. What...the fuck... did she ever do to you?!"

Isis saw a tear fall down the boy's cheek. Then he screamed in pain again as Overdrive pierced his shoulder. Looking into Roland's eyes, he grew even more afraid as the silver eyes were filled with a divine hatred. His voice spoke again, this time in complete anger.

"And finally, you forced a man to kill his own brother. In the end, his brother was forced to kill him instead. Taking away what mattered to me most was enough, but forcing the only family I had left in this world to kill me? You...you crossed the line, you pathetic excuse for a living being."

Now angry, Isis growled. Taking a breather to catch his breath, he said crossly, "If you had my dreams...my vision...you would understand. Imagine...the power to conquer anything. The world would be yours...yet you choose the what you had, instead of what you could have. And do you think you will walk away from all of this? No, you arrogant boy, you will not. I have connections. When they hear of my death, Heaven, who thought I was a saint, and Hell, who thought I was a champion, will seek vengeance for their fallen ally. You will never rest. Demons and Angels will continue to hunt for you. They will not stop until your pulse has faded and your heart has stopped beating. Face it, you abomination. You. Will. Die."

They both stared into the eyes of one another. It was nothing but silence. Moments later, Roland took Isis's hand. The jackal was surprised and was being lifted slowly, only to feel a pain in his chest. He gasped and blood poured from his mouth. He looked down to see Eclipse, which was implanted through his chest. He coughed up blood and gasped for air again. Then, he saw Eclipse turning into a pure, white light. Conciliator and Overdrive faded into lights as well and became part of Eclipse. Directing his gaze up at Roland, he saw the boy with a stern look on his face.

Leaning forward, he whispered, "If they hunt for me, so be it. If there's anything you did _for_ me, it's that you taught me something: Despite the pain and anguish you put me through, you only made me stronger. Despite the fear you embedded into my mind, I managed and pulled through. All you did was make me embrace the horrors of what has happened. Because of you, I will carry the burden that lingers within me. Not the deaths, not the nightmares, but the reminder of what I am. I am not a Demon. I am not an Angel. I am not even a hybrid."

With his last remaining anger, Isis asked, "Then what are you?!"

"I...am the one...who survived!"

Standing up and lifting Isis with one hand, Roland used his other hand to get a grip on the shining light that was thrusted into the jackal. They looked into each other's eyes and Roland growled angrily one last time before speaking.

"Rest in peace."

With one swift move, Roland drove the sword deeper. As the blade impaled Isis, he turned completely black, and soon shattered into millions of pieces as Roland drove through. As the pieces fell and broke into smaller shards, eventually fading away, the battle was over. For the coyote, as he felt heavy within being lifted, it was over.

The victim won.

* * *

He stood there for what seemed like hours.

Roland stood until the sun's rays began to lit up the room through the hole in the roof. The coyote picked up his sword and shining sword, only to see the light died down and Eclipse returned to its normal form. He stared at his reflection in the blade. He wasn't sure what he was looking at. What did he see?

An abomination?

A killer?

A monster?

"Sometimes, you look in the mirror and you're not sure whether you see yourself or someone else." As he looked at his reflection, Roland exited his Shift and turned back to normal. His coat was black once again, his eyes regained their normal grey color, and the white mist slowly faded away. The coyote looked at the mirror in his sword once more before returning Eclipse onto his back.

He looked over at the room. He examined the ruins and what was left of the building. Before he left, he looked down to where one of the sun rays was hitting the floor. He saw a small flower, bent down, and picked it up. He wondered how it stayed perfectly fine during his battle with the jackal. Admiring its survival, Roland planted the flower back in the soil from where he took it.

Getting back up again, the coyote let out a breath of relief and started walking out of the building. Reaching the exit, he turned around and gazed at the ruins one more time before heading out the door. Roland covered his eyes as the rising sun had temporarily blinded him. As his eyes adjusted to the day, he put his hand down. He buried his hands in his pockets as he began walking back to the car.

* * *

After arriving home, Roland pulled out his key and unlocked the door. The coyote walked in and looked around. He saw Emilio asleep on a chair and Maria sleeping on the couch. He smiled a bit and walked over to his mentor. He grabbed the blanket Emilio was using to sleep and wrapped it around the old owl. The master stirred a bit, but he remained asleep. Roland then walked over to his aunt. She was fine, but the boy saw a few dried tear stains on the pillow beneath her head. Roland leaned down and kissed Maria's cheek.

Done with checking on his elders, Roland went upstairs to his room. He closed the door quietly and put down his equipment. He placed Eclipse near the door and put Dawn & Dusk on his desk. He took off his coat and placed it on a chair along with his hoodie. The coyote walked over and sat on his bed, where he took off his shoes and his gloves. After placing them in their proper places, Roland laid down on the bed and looked out the window. Staring at the sky being lit up the sun, Roland sighed. For the first time in a very long time, the boy felt as if he could finally get some peaceful sleep. His eyelids closed slowly, watching the light of the window fade as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes**

**Eclipse Drive - The true form of the Hybrid. This is Roland's most powerful Shift and the only one of its kind. In this form, the coyote uses Overdrive and Conciliator, along with his own blade.**

* * *

**Finally, I got this done. I managed to finish the rest of the chapters except the next one so I'm getting to work on that one. I'm terribly sorry for keeping you guys waiting. As for my other stories, I will attend to them as soon as I get this one finished. Until next time, see ya.**

**_{AR}_**


	27. Chapter XXII

**Redeemed Spirit**

**"Embrace the past and face the future."**

Summer had came to an end. The season of fall made its appearance through winds that had blown throughout Crescent City. The city had been damaged due to the past attacks. However, the events had been long forgotten and the population agreed it was best to never mention it again. For most of the civilization, it all seemed like something they would never remember again. For a very small few however, the summer would always be remembered.

The sound of the wind blowing and the waves of the ocean crashing filled the air at a small cliff that was many miles away from the city. A lonely figure stood at the cliff. It was early in the morning as the sun was still rising from behind the blue-grey clouds. A few feet from the figure were four tombstones that stood stuck in the ground to mark the final resting place of the deceased. The grey eyes of the familiar individual looked upon the graves. He thought it to be ironic that ten years ago, his parents were buried here and now, he was here again to bury two more bodies.

The day seemed like yesterday. He was just a child, seven years of age, and he rose from his bed dressed in black. After the long ride, it was just minutes of walking until he had arrived at the cliff. Only four were there, including himself, at the funeral. No one else. Not even a priest. Just those close to those who died. As the boy went to the bodies of his father and mother, he sighed, crying as well and dropped a red rose into both caskets. Three more were dropped before finally laying his parents to rest in the earth. Now, it was ten years later. And he was now burying his brother, the last of his family, and his lover, the only friend he grew up with. Two more roses to drop.

_"Was life hard,"_ he asked himself in thought. He scoffed and continued, _"When was life ever easy?"_

_To your grave I spoke_  
_Holding a red, red rose_  
_Gust of freezing cold air_  
_Whispers to me that you are gone_

The dirt was already gathered and just minutes earlier, he finished putting the dirt back. The shovel was dirty and stuck in the ground just a foot away from the graves. He stood there alone, wearing his hood to cover his face. He sighed once he looked over his work. Tragedy was always part of his life. He didn't know it until he realized he lost almost everyone he loved and cared for.

_Always, always asking the question why_  
_Life is overrated, but I_  
_Never, never expected that I'd_  
_Underestimated my love for you_

He gazed over each name on the tombstones.

Marcus. Aaron. Sofia. Annabeth. Brother, father, mother, and friend. His fists clenched, trying to hold back the tears he had already shed earlier, yet more were bound to come. Deep down, he hated crying. It made him feel weak. For a long time, he was always angry and hateful for what he believed life to be. It took away his family, his childhood, almost everything he valued. He remembered his loving mother, telling him he was growing up so fast when he turned five.

"Why did I have to grow up faster, huh," he asked as if there was someone there with him. "I was just a kid. I wasn't ready for all of this."

_To your grave I spoke_  
_Holding a red, red rose_  
_Gust of freezing cold air_  
_Whispers to me that you are gone_

_Always, always just out of reach of my_  
_Over frustrated, shameful hands, and I_  
_Never, never expected that I_  
_Would ever, no never, plead for credit or precious time_

He didn't ask for much. He never begged for anything. He was happy with most good things that life gave him. Parents who raised him, a brother who cared for him, and a friend who he loved and she loved him back. Yet, he lost them. He thought it to be bad luck. Maybe things weren't meant to be. Yet, it bothered him that his loved ones were killed all because he carried a special type of blood. However, if everything was meant to happen, if fate was the one who decided that his loved ones had to die, then he wondered what was it all for.

Looking at the sky, he shouted in anger, "Is this what you wanted?! I thought you wanted different for me! Why this? Why did I have to lose you, Mom?! What about you, Dad?! Marcus? Annabeth? WHY?!

_To your grave I spoke_  
_Holding a red, red rose_  
_Gust of freezing cold air_  
_Whispers to me you're gone_

_Spent a lifetime of holding on_  
_Just to let go_  
_I guess I'll spend another lifetime_  
_Searching for a new hope_

With a broken spirit, he fell to his knees. No longer fighting, he let the tears drop and he cried. Sad sobbing escaped him as let out was he figured was all of the sadness escaping him. He could hear the voices of the dead calling out to him. Looking up slowly, he looked at the graves. His eyes stared at the small photographs that were placed at each grave. Sighing, he looked down again.

_To your grave I spoke_  
_Holding a red, red rose_  
_Gust of freezing cold air_  
_Whispers to me you're gone_

"Don't be afraid, Roland. It'll be okay..."

It felt like those were the last words of each one he lost. It seemed like words to keep to the heart. To not be scared and that everything would work out. He took a deep breath as his tears finished dropping and he wiped his eyes. He slowly stood up. He walked past the tombstones and went to the cliff. In his back pocket, he had an extra rose. Overlooking the ocean, he felt either letting the flower drop or himself. Reaching inside his shirt, he brought out his amulet. Gazing into the stone, he closed his eyes and felt a gentle wind blow against him. He smiled and started to laugh.

_Spent a lifetime of holding on_  
_Just to let go_  
_I guess I'll spend another lifetime_  
_Searching for a new hope_

Now looking at the sky, he could see rays of the sun shining down through the holes in the clouds. His smile faded, but there was still a tint of small joy within. He exhaled a long breath and felt another breeze. He tossed the rose and instead of putting his amulet back, he let it stay out. The stone shone brightly in the sunlight and he felt a weight being lifted. Walking back to the graves, he put a hand on as he went to each one, feeling the marble that marked his loved ones' final resting place. Nodding his head as if he was given a message, Roland walked away and looked back one last time.

"Wait for me. It'll be a while, but I'll be home one day. Until then, just wait for me."

_A new hope..._

* * *

**Song: A New Hope  
****Artist: Broken Iris**


	28. Epilogue, Inizio

**The One Who Survived...**

**"Against everything, only to become stronger than anything."**

He was on a train.

Roland sighed as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette. The coyote didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. Roland had hitched onto one of the cars, which luckily had a door open. He was glad he was alone. Roland laughed at the thought of wanting to be alone. How long had it been ever since he left? He lost count after a few months. Again, he didn't care. How long had it been ever since anything really mattered to him? The coyote shook off the thought as he took another inhale of the cigarette. He blew the smoke and watched it as it disappeared.

"Life changes. There's no doubt about it. Nothing ever stays the same forever. It will continue the same course for a long time, but it will never keep going for eternity. I've learned that the hard way. The things that have happened to me...I know they will never be forgotten."

_Welcome home_  
_While away_  
_They have tampered with the locks _  
_And your things they rearranged_

_"We propose a better way,"_  
_Said the note they left behind_  
_In their wake of disarray_  
_You fell in place_

"In life, you know you would never want anything bad to happen. So, why does it happen? Is it fate? Destiny? Coincidence? Call it whatever you want. Because it is going to happen either way. And you can't do a damn thing about it."

_Don't fall asleep_  
_They'll find us here_  
_I know a place to disappear_  
_As a voice proclaimed_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are 'til the day we die_  
_Or 'til we don't have the strength to go on_

"While everybody else moves on, I stay behind. I don't why though. Perhaps its because maybe there's something still worth holding onto."

_'Til we don't have the strength to go on_

_Let us cry_  
_Let us be_  
_Let us open up our hearts_  
_Without fear of anything_

_Faith alone_  
_Is all we need_  
_To traverse this burning bridge_  
_Now before it gets too late_  
_You claim, "It's fine."_

"I can still hear their voices. I still see their faces. Their memory keeps me alive. It keeps me focused, and willing to do whatever it takes keep going."

_But the heart reveals_  
_What smiles betray_  
_Your sad, sad eyes gave you away_  
_And don't you know_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are till the day we die_  
_Or 'til we don't have the strength to go on_

_'Til we don't have the strength to go on_

"The journey is difficult. I can't understand or truly know why it is. It just is. The only way, I believe, to acknowledge why is to take the journey. It will be a long time before I can have even the simplest clue why it's so hard."

_Our shoulders bear an awful weight_  
_But still we trudge on just the same_

_Our colors run then leave a stain_  
_They blacken our once honest name_

_But how can we argue, tell me_  
_Over the fury and the fire_  
_How many times can we tell you that we_

_Are not like you, we see right through_  
_Your poor disguise that fails to fool_  
_The wary eye that's trained on you_

"I don't know when I'll move on or get over it. I will...Eventually. I'll drown in my sorrow for now. Because I still have a lot of tears to shed. I have so many blames to put on myself. Misery will accompany me for now, but perhaps someday I'll find the happiness. Just not now."

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are 'til the day we die_  
_Or 'til we don't have the strength to go on_

_'Til we don't have the strength to go on_

"I see the rays of the sun shining through the holes of the grey clouds above. Despite being blocked, it still continues to shine. I know that no matter what comes my way... I will fight. I will prevail. I will survive.

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are 'til the day we die_  
_Or 'til we don't have the strength to go on_

_'Til we don't have the strength to go on_

_Yeah we don't have the strength to go on_

After all, it's what I'm meant for."

* * *

**Song: The Strength to Go On**

**Artist: Rise Against**


	29. Epilogue, Medio

**The Rise**

**"The other resurrection..."**

It was a dark and rainy night in Crescent City. Residents hurry to find shelter from the heavy rain, whether it be in shops or their homes. Lightning striked and thunder boomed, making the citizens rush even faster to any place that would keep them safe.

But as the city kept its usual businesses despite the rain, in the outskirts near the cliffs that gazed over the oceans, something was happening.

Near one of the cliffs, three tombstones stood still as the storm reigned over the area. Somehow, one of the graves was beginning to attract the lightning. It struck around the stone a few times before finally striking the rock. And within a few seconds after the lighting hit the tombstone, a hand arose from the earth below. Dirt and mud began to move in different directions as the hand continued to rise from the earth. Soon, an arm was visible. Then another. Finally, a head was seen.

What erupted from the earth was the body of a man who was thought to be dead.

Until now.

As the shadowy figure rised from its grave, it tilted its head back, gazed at the sky, and let out a terrifying howl.

As it tilted its head back down, the figure ventured towards the unknown..


	30. Epilogue, Finale

**Beginning's End**

**"A new journey, another story."**

_Three Years Later..._

A grey coyote walked along the shores of an isolated beach. He was by himself, smoking a cigarette as he seemed to mind his own business. As he moved down the beach, he would direct his gaze to either the calm water, the grey skies above, or the cool sand beneath him. He exhaled a puff of smoke and watched it fly away as the wind guided it towards another direction.

He sighed and he took another intake of nicotine. Based on the weather around him, he could tell it was going to rain any second. He didn't care if it was going to be a light drizzle or loads of heavy rain. He wasn't looking for shelter, but he was looking for a place. He felt strange that he was led here. Not by a guide, nor was he told to travel to his current destination, but rather an instinct. He did feel guided however. In his dreams, a voice, whose owner was never seen, had led him to where he was now.

It was a bit odd that he felt that he knew who the owner of the voice was. It wasn't like any other voice he heard and neither had the coyote ever heard the voice in his lifetime, but it was strangely familiar. He chuckled to himself when he decided to name the owner.

Fate.

In his life, he always felt that whenever something happened, it was either fate, or its other known aliases; Destiny or coincidence. It didn't bother him either way. _If it happens, it happens,_ he figured. After walking for an hour, the coyote believed to have finally find his destination. A couple of feet from where he was standing on the beach, in the distance there was a hut. From his view, he could see three bandicoots picking up items and heading back inside to protect themselves from the incoming storm.

There was a female and two males, and based on how they interacted with each other, the coyote could tell they were all a family. One of the males, a tall and muscular burgundy bandicoot, opened the door for his siblings. The orange female appeared to be the youngest, since she seemed smaller than the other two. The other male, who was also orange, was considered to be the middle child based on how he was taller than the female, but smaller than the burgundy bandicoot.

The coyote watched them as they entered the hut and closed the door. He had a feeling of interest in the family, especially the middle child of the three for reasons unknown. Just before he started walking towards them, he heard thunder booming above and looked to see drops of rain falling from the clouds. Feeling a few drops landing on his muzzle, the coyote smiled. It had been a while since he witnessed the rain falling, and he seemed glad that it was pouring.

Looking straight ahead, the coyote could see through the window that the fireplace was lit and that the bandicoots sat down close to warm themselves. He gazed with the feeling of nostalgia creeping up on him. Seeing the bandicoots together reminded him of the family he once had. The coyote shook his head as the sound of thunder broke him out of his thoughts. Feeling prepared, the coyote sighed and walked towards the house. He took one last drag of the cigarette before tossing it behind him. Exhaling the smoke, he muttered something.

"So it begins..."

(Fade to black with the sound of thunder)

_I've tasted fire_  
_I'm ready to come alive_  
_I can't just shut it up_  
_And fake that I'm alright_

_I'm ready now_  
_I'm not waiting for the afterlife_

_I'll let it burn the way_  
_The sunlight burns my skin_  
_The way I feel inside,_  
_The way the day begins_

_I'm ready now_  
_I'm not waiting for the other side_  
_I'm ready now,_  
_I'm ready now_

_'Cause everyday_  
_The world is made_  
_A chance to change_  
_But I feel the same_

_And I wonder_  
_Why would I wait 'till I die_  
_To come alive?_

_I'm ready now_  
_I'm not waiting for the afterlife_  
_Yeah_

_I still believe we could live forever_  
_You and I we begin forever now_  
_Forever now_  
_Forever_

_I still believe in us together_  
_You and I, we're here together now_  
_Forever now_  
_Forever now_  
_Or never now_

_'Cause everyday_  
_The world is made_  
_A chance to change_  
_But I feel the same_

_And I wonder_  
_Why would I wait 'till I die_  
_To come alive?_

_I'm ready now_  
_I'm not waiting for the afterlife_

_Everyday_  
_A choice is made_  
_Everyday_  
_I choose my fate_

_And I wonder_  
_Why would I wait 'till I die_  
_To come alive?_  
_To come alive?_

_Everyday_  
_Everyday_  
_Everyday_

_I still feel the same_  
_And I wonder why would I wait_  
_'Till I die_  
_To come alive?_

_I'm ready now_  
_I'm not waiting for the afterlife_

_I'm ready now_  
_I'm ready now_  
_I'm ready now_  
_I'm ready_

_I'm ready now_  
_I'm not waiting for the afterlife_

_Yeah_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah!_

**_The End_**

* * *

**Song: Afterlife  
Artist: Switchfoot**


End file.
